


Good Company

by LoveReading



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Ben is a lawyer, Ben likes to sing Disney songs in Rey's ear, Ben watches Disney Channel to de-stress, Disney Honeymoon, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney Wedding, Established Relationship, Excessive use of Disney quotes, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Hux hates Dole Whip, Oliver and Company, Planned Pregnancy, Rey and Hux are siblings, Rey collects things, Rey works at an antique shop, Reylo - Freeform, Songfic, Walt Disney World, flower girl Winta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveReading/pseuds/LoveReading
Summary: Rey Andor and Ben Solo meet on vacation at Walt Disney World."Soooo... would you like to share a teacup with me? You look like good company."She quirked an eyebrow at him. "How did you know I was alone?"He shrugged. "I guess I've got street savoir faire?"She smacked his arm and.... was that a giggle snort? "Oh my god that's so cheesy! I'm Rey, by the way.""Ben."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 78
Collections: RFR Songfic Challenge





	1. Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very first fic! It's probably been near 20 years since I tried writing a fanfic for Lord of the Rings. Yikes! I was inspired by a songfic challenge. I thought nothing of it at first because song lyrics worked into a story is not usually my cup of tea, but then a lightbulb went off over my head and wouldn't go out. 
> 
> While the love story is not based on personal experience, I drew on vacation memories and things I like. Or dislike. I might be the only person on this planet who doesn't like Dole Whip.
> 
> I decided to make Rey interested in antiques, though I don't think it will play a huge part since I don't know much about antiques. I did research antique clocks, though, and some are expensivvve. It just seemed like a Rey thing to do, searching for unwanted items that could be valuable and fixing them?
> 
> This story goes back-and forth between current time and flashbacks. This change will be marked by ××××××××××××. Marked as multi-chapter because I might add more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Good Company" from _Oliver and Company_ and a bit of "Bella Notte" from _Lady and the Tramp_.

"For the first time as husband and wife it is my pleasure to announce our bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Ben Solo!"

Ben pulled Rey close as the music for their first dance started playing. He hadn't told Rey the song he picked wanting it to be a surprise. Her eyes got big, filling with tears as she looked up at him. 

"Ben?"

He leaned close, resting his cheek against hers, and sang gently along with the lyrics, "You and me together we'll be. Forever you'll see. We two can be good company you and me. Yes, together we two."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Everyone went to the Magic Kingdom their first day at Walt Disney World. Ben's favorite ride was the Mad Tea Party. He liked spinning the teacup faster and faster until he couldn't walk off the ride in a straight line. It was for that exact reason his friends ditched him. 

Ben got in line and watched excitedly as the teacups spun around, sure he could make one spin faster, when his attention was caught by the girl in front of him. He tapped her shoulder and the prettiest hazel eyes looked up at him. "Hey, I like your bag!"

A big smile lit up her face. "You like Oliver and Company?"

"It's my favorite Disney movie."

She pointed at her Minnie mouse ears, which he just noticed also featured the movie. "I'm a bit obsessed with it. It's so hard to find merchandise. I had to order these ears from Etsy!"

The ride coming to an end interrupted their chat. Ben looked around to see who she was with. She seemed far from the people ahead of her so he asked, "Soooo... would you like to share a teacup with me? You look like good company." 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "How did you know I was alone?"

He shrugged. "I guess I've got street savoir faire?"

She smacked his arm and.... was that a giggle snort? "Oh my god that's so cheesy! I'm Rey, by the way."

"Ben."

××××××××××××

Rey pulled back a bit to look at him. She giggled when Ben bopped her nose as he sang the next part. "Together, that's you. Forever with me. We'll always be good company. You and me. Yes together we'll be."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"I can't believe you fit in that teacup! How can you even feel your legs?"

They clung to each other laughing and out of breath as they stumbled off the ride. 

Ben doesn't think he's ever smiled so big, though maybe he could blame the dizziness for his current mood. "Perfect isn't easy."

Rey, somehow gathering her wits quicker than him, pulled him to a stop that was a little too fast for him at the moment. "Do you have an Oliver and Company reply to everything?"

She was still holding his hand and he was so happy he swung their arms a bit. Definitely the dizziness. "I have no one else to say them to. 

Rey grabbed his other hand and squeezed. "I think you can say them to me forever. Just wait and see." 

××××××××××××

They were still swaying while their friends and family joined them on the dance floor. Rey remembered how just over a year ago she had groaned in frustration when her brother and parents left her in Fantasyland to go to the Tiki Room instead. Weaklings. But, maybe there was some Disney magic at work that wanted her and Ben to meet.

Rey hopped up on Ben's feet. She couldn't get close enough. "I should have known you would pick this song."

Ben's lips quirked a bit as he gently kissed Rey's forehead. "You know you love a lot of Disney songs, right? I could have picked Bella Notte." 

Rey just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, cracking an eye open to see her brother dancing with his girlfriend.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

They found a bench near the snack stand so they could chat and eat their Mickey bars. Rey texted her brother Hux to let him know she was taking longer at the teacups. It was technically true.

She bit part of an ear off her ice cream bar. "So why Oliver and Company? Are you a Dodger?" 

Ben focussed intently for a moment on his ice cream, pursing his lips together wondering if she would find his answer silly. "Would you believe a Jenny?"

Rey bit into the other ear. "Jenny? How so?"

"Well, Jenny was so excited to make a new friend in Oliver. I guess I can relate because my parents weren't around much. I got lonely in that big house until they got me a dog. I named him Chewie because he chewed on my mom's shoes. He got lost one day sort of like Oliver did, but I found him."

Rey frowned a bit. That sounded sad. As a small child, she made up so many stories about having parents. Feeling alone was never one of them. 

"How about you? Why do you love Oliver and Company?"

Rey thought for a moment. "My birth parents abandoned me when I was little and I bounced around wondering where my home would be until Jyn and Cassian adopted me when I was 9. They had already adopted a boy a couple years before me, Hux, so he's my older brother now. We came here to celebrate my college graduation, but they wanted to go to the Tiki Room and I wanted to go on the teacups. This happens whenever we come here." She shrugged because it couldn't be helped. "I'm afraid of birds."

"They're animatronics, Rey."

"Yeah, well... Anyway, Oliver is just like me. He was lost until he found a home."

Ben reached over and swept his thumb over her bottom lip. "You had some chocolate....."

Rey and Ben stayed together that whole day. Luckily Rey's family and Ben's friends were all understanding. They went on their favorite rides and ate way too many snacks. Rey learned Ben was an attorney specializing in family law. "I wanted to help people like my parents who struggled being married," he had said while they went through a dark tunnel on the Peoplemover. He came to the park with his childhood friends Poe and Paige and her sister Rose who decided he was working too much and needed a break. Rey told him about her business degree so she could eventually take over her father's antique shop. She swung their arms between them while waiting in line for Space Mountain babbling non stop about how she loved finding old, valuable things. "Like a scavenger?" Ben had asked when she told him how she once dove into a dumpster after seeing a really pretty clock sticking out. "I had to fix the mechanisms, but that clock was worth over $2000!"

Everyone met up later for dinner at Tony's Town Square. Rey and Ben shared a plate of pasta and meatballs, wanting to get the full Lady and the Tramp experience. Ben sang quietly into Rey's ear between bites, "This is the night, it's a beautiful night, on this lovely bella notte."

Rey's mother pulled her into a hug as they left the restaurant. "Seeing you fall in love makes me so happy, my Stardust."

Rey pulled away and gasped. "Mum! I just met him!"

Jyn only smirked and pushed her daughter in Ben's direction, where he was standing along the curb on Main Street chatting with Cassian. 

"Go pick out a spot for the fireworks. We'll start planning your wedding tomorrow."

"MUM!" 

Rey's attention was drawn away from her mother's premature wedding planning to her brother arguing with Ben's Dole Whip hat wearing friend Rose. 

"Seriously, Armie. How do you not like Dole Whip?" 

"I told you, it's Hux and I don't understand how that tart concoction is so popular."

"It is a Disney DELICACY, Armie!"

Rey shook her head as she walked by. Maybe their mother would have another wedding to plan.

××××××××××

Ben held his wife's face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers as the song came to an end. "You and me together we'll be. Forever you'll see." Rey sang along the final lines with him. "We'll always be good company. You and me. Just wait and see." 

Ben kissed her softly. "I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dole Whip hat, Etsy mouse Ears, and Oliver and Company bag are real! 
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading.


	2. Les Poissons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the song "Les Poissons" from _The Little Mermaid_.
> 
> Ben and Rey start their honeymoon at the Magic Kingdom and they might drop a hint at where they had their wedding. Plus we look back on vacation memories at EPCOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's current time is a couple years before our current time. Ben and Rey meet early June 2017 and their wedding is a year later, either September or November. I can't decide if I want them to be there for Halloween or Christmas, but leaning towards Christmas because I've been there for that holiday. The year will be mentioned eventually in the story, but I wanted to put this here now before someone comments on Disney's updated stroller policy.

Ben stomped his foot. Rey figured it was true Disney brought out the child in everyone because her husband, who could make many a parent fighting over child custody squirm in their seat, was acting like a child himself. "Come on, Ben! How can I be a bride without my groom? It's 'together we two', not 'together we one'... or something."

Ben crossed his arms. "That thing will give me hat hair." He gestured around his head. "A weird ring thing. And 'together we one' makes no sense." 

Rey rolled her eyes. "Exactly my point." She held out his groom Mickey ear hat.

Ben backed away a bit. "Do you even understand my hair? 56 blue ribbons. Six time national champion. SIX!"

Rey tried reaching up to put his hat on, but he kept batting her away. "That's not a thing and you're not going to win me over to the Dark Side with Oliver and Company quotes." 

He had the nerve to pout down at her. "That really didn't work?"

She smacked him with the hat. "Aren't you a lawyer, Mr. 'Ring Thing'? Surely you have better words."

Ben wearily put the hat on and adjusted it carefully. Once he was happy with the placement, Rey wiggled her way into his arms and took a selfie. She was in the middle of posting it to her Facebook when Ben held open the hotel room door. "After you, my little croissant." 

×××××××××××××

_flashback_

They met up at the gates to EPCOT their second morning at Disney World. Rose looked around as Rey and Hux approached. She didn't see their parents with them. "Armie! Where are the parentals?"

Hux ignored the nickname. "Good morning to you too, Rose. They left before us because they had, and I quote, 'dire parental business to attend to.'"

Rose clasped her hands excitedly. "Aww that's so sweet!"

Rey was trying to bury herself into Ben's side. "Ugh no. They're probably planning our weddings."

Ben looked down at her and raised his eyebrows, wrapping both arms around her. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"I don't know if you should marry someone you just met that day. I don't even know your favorite color."

Ben swayed them a bit. "Green and we met yesterday. Forever you'll see, remember?"

The moment was broken when Paige yanked on Ben's hair and he let out an unnatural screech, holding the back of his head like a wounded puppy. "You know to watch the hair!"

"Enough googly eyes, Prince Charming. I'm ready for some Mission Space!"

Poe chimed in rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I'm going to design THE BEST car to test. Wait, Ben? Isn't your favorite color black?"

Rose was already shaking her head. "No no no, Spaceship Earth is first. Everyone knows that."

Hux glared at her. "Don't tell me that's the EPCOT ride you worship as much as Dole Whip. In that case, we should do something else first."

"For goodness sakes, Armie, quit beating on the classics."

"IT'S HUX!"

Rey was already dragging Ben further into the park. "It's my graduation and I want to go on the Nemo ride first. And you love Spaceship Earth."

"Thanks for ratting me out, sis."

Rose hurried to catch up to Rey. "Do tell me more about Armie's secret passion for going on a majestic journey through time."

"It's not much of a secret. He's just being a pain in the arse. He thrives on global domination."

Hux stomped after them. "Excuse me, more like military strategy and diplomacy. It's called political science and learning from the past's mistakes to make a better future. That's why I like Spaceship Earth."

"Ha! Rose, you know those Civilization video games? My brother always starts needless wars with EVERYONE."

"You need to squash your enemies before...."

Rey cut him off. "The tiny little Egyptian kingdom isn't your enemy for only wanting to trade their spice for your textiles. That's hardly a reason to invade."

"That's what Cleopatra wants you to think and then suddenly," he punched his fist into his palm to stress his point, "that little Egyptian kingdom is stealing land for cities on your border and demanding you give them your textiles for nothing!"

Ben interrupted. "Are we still talking about Spaceship Earth?" They had slowed walking as the siblings argued about video game war strategy. Rey, mumbling something that sounded like "doesn't know how to negotiate", rolled her eyes one last time at her brother before leading Ben away to the Nemo ride. He was sure he would follow her anywhere. Maybe it's a good thing her parents were planning their wedding.

××××××××××

"Rey, people are looking at me funny."

"They're just excited to see newlyweds." Rey adjusted her special Happily Ever After button for the occasion as she stepped off the monorail. 

A woman pushing the biggest stroller Rey had ever seen smiled as she walked by them. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks!" Rey waved to her retreating back before smacking Ben with her Oliver and Company bag. "You, stop scowling!"

Ben took the bag from her and put her arms through the straps. "I don't like all the attention. Maybe this hat will fly off my head while we spin on the teacups."

"Don't you dare sabotage your hat, Benjamin Solo!"

"Just Ben."

"You're a lawyer. Legally fix it. I can't full name you with just Ben. Benjamin has more impact." 

"Ah. Sorry my name doesn't have the same lengthy tone as Armitage Huxley Andor that you use when screeching at your brother about eating fish."

Rey might have pricked him a bit with his own Happily Ever After button as she pinned it to his shirt. 

"Ow!"

Rey smiled sweetly at him and pecked his lips. "Fish are friends, not food!"

"Is this my payback? Are you finally cashing in on the fish incident?"

"Maybe."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

They had late afternoon lunch reservations at the Coral Reef Restaurant so they could get there after the lunch rush. Rey loved this restaurant despite her dislike of seafood. She loved watching the fish swim by in the aquarium as she ate her steak. Or chicken. She couldn't betray her favorite Disney Princess Ariel by eating her sea creature friends. Once she saw Finding Nemo, that sealed the deal. She was glad when her family moved from the UK to Florida when she was 10 and she could get far away from the infamous British fish and chips.

Rey had finished looking over the menu and was watching the fish in the nearby tank when Ben turned to her. "What are you getting?" 

"The chicken."

Ben's eyes danced over the menu. "Isn't this a seafood restaurant?"

Hux snickered in the seat across from his sister, hiding his face behind his menu. "Rey doesn't eat seafood." She kicked him.

Rose leaned over from Ben's other side. "Wait. Didn't she insist on coming here?"

Rey nodded eagerly. "Yes! I love fish. I just don't want to eat them."

Hux dramatically lowered his menu revealing his eyes over the top. "Les poissons, les poissons, how I loooove les poissons!" He sang.

Rey kicked him again. "Armitage Huxley Andor, stop it!"

Poe put down his menu and made a chopping motion with his hands. "Love to chop and to serve little fish!" 

Hux swiped his menu at Poe's neck. "First I cut off their heads! Then I pull out their bones!" 

Ben, the traitor, kissed his fingers. "Ah mais oui, ça c'est toujours delish!"

Rose and Paige were in tears at the end of the table. Rey pouted in her seat. How dare they use The Little Mermaid against her.

Ben brushed his lips against Rey's ear. "Les poissons, les poissons, hee hee hee, haw haw haw!" 

She side-eyed him. "Should I tell my parents to cancel the wedding?"

Ben backed away giving her a solemn look and crossed his heart. "I'll be good."

Paige spoke up from the end of the table next to Poe. "Is this a bad time to ask if anyone wants to share crab cakes?"

"You can't eat Sebastian!"

Rose wiped some tears from her eyes. "Isn't he a lobster?"

In the end, everyone ordered the same chicken dish as Rey, falling into line once Hux ordered it after his sister. Even though he started the teasing, he didn't want to eat her fish friends in front of her. He was pretty sure he was going to declare Ben and Rey's marriage annulled before the wedding even happened had Ben tried ordering the lobster ravioli. 

Hux pulled Ben aside after leaving the restaurant. "Psst!" He looked around and whispered. "My sister wants a charm bracelet."

"What? Why are we whispering?"

"See the one she's wearing now?" Ben turned looking for Rey, but Hux grabbed his shoulder. "No don't look at her!"

"But you...."

Hux cut him off. "She has a collection of them. She gets a new one whenever we come here with charms that remind her of our trip. Didn't you see her looking at them in the last gift shop?"

Ben nodded seriously. "She kept pointing out all the charms she liked, but she already had some of them."

"That's because she wants a new one."

××××××××××××

Rey's fingers danced over all the charm options. "Do you think they have wedding charms?" 

"I don't see one. How about a carriage?" Ben held up the tiny charm. "Since we rode in one like Cinderella at our wedding." He dropped the charm in Rey's cupped hands as she held them out. "It's perfect." 

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Ben did his best to be a good boyfriend/unofficial future husband by sneaking off to the Charmed in the Park display, but Rey magically appeared next to him while he was looking at bracelet charms. He was used to dealing with divorcing couples, not falling in love ones. Wait... was he falling in love?

"Watcha doin'?" Rey picked up an Ariel charm before shaking her head and putting it back.

"What's wrong with that one?"

"Ariel's ride broke down when we went to ride it yesterday, remember?"

"But Ariel is your favorite. You sang 'Part of Your World' as we walked there."

Rey nodded along. He was right. Ariel IS the best princess. She wanted to belong and liked collecting thingamabobs too. "Yeah, but I don't want to be reminded of the broken ride."

"Oh." Ben was bad at this. Rey was looking sad. He looked down at the charms and thought a moment before holding up the teacups and Mickey Bar charms. "Would these work?"

Rey looked at what he was holding, hovering her fingers over the charms in his hand. She smiled up at him. Ben smiled back and grabbed a silver bracelet then went to pay at the register. 

××××××××××××

"Congratulations, sir, and may you and your wife live happily ever after!"

"Thank you." Ben tried not to cringe and took the bag from the cashier and went over to his wife. "Look what she gave me." 

Rey peeked inside the bag and pulled out two pens. One had Mickey ears on top and the other Minnie. "Oooooh, she just gave these to you?"

Ben put his hands on his hips and pretended to look up at the ceiling for hidden Mickeys. "She might have noticed my button... and maybe the hat."

"Ha!"

"Don't say anything."

"HA!"

Ben took the bracelet from Rey's hands and clasped it to her wrist. "Don't look at me like that."

"How's your hair? Can we go on the teacups now?"

They left the store hand-in-hand, passing by another park goer offering them congratulations and making a wide berth around a couple of birds hopping around Main Street. Avoiding birds when he was with Rey was second nature to Ben by now.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"Sooooo anyone want to fill me in on why Rey keeps doing this weird keep away dance with birds?" Poe asked as he watched Rey up ahead dash away again from a couple birds on their path to The Land pavilion. They wanted to ride Soarin'.

Hux groaned at the memory. "We went to Australia about 10 years ago and a bird flew at Rey's head. She's been afraid of them ever since."

Paige cringed. "Are you serious? I thought you had to worry about snakes there?"

Hux shook his head. "No, it's not just the snakes. Those birds mean business. Luckily it was only a small cut, but Rey wouldn't go outside without a helmet for the rest of the trip."

Said sister was currently being distracted from the birds nearby by her new boyfriend's lips. Ben thought it was a clever way to keep Rey's mind off her least favorite animal. He was secretly hoping to encounter more birds so he could kiss her again. 

Hux called out to them. "Hey, lovebirds!" He snorted at his own joke. "Keep it family friendly!"

Ben and Rey jumped apart, Rey instantly squealing when she noticed the birds too close. Of course Hux had to ruin it.

"Anyway, that's why she was alone to meet Ben at the teacups. The rest of us went to the Tiki Room."

Poe made a face. He loved the Tiki Room. "Why didn't she want to go to the Tiki Room where all the birds sing....? Oh." 

Rose looked confused. "I don't understand. Aren't those animatronics?"

××××××××××××

"Hurry up hurry up!" Rey pulled Ben towards Prince Eric's Castle. It was time for Ariel's ride at last and hopefully not broken down this time. She was still pulling him along when she came to a sudden stop causing him to stumble. 

"What is it?"

She pointed at the entrance. "This ride is out to get me. I can't walk through birds. Make them move! You're good at being scary!" 

Ben held Rey's face in both hands and kissed her gently. He could do it because he was wearing a Happily Ever After button and groom hat and no big brother was here to yell at him. He heard someone whistle as they walked by. He took her hand a headed towards the ride entrance. "Come on."

Rey shook her head, but didn't protest more than that.

Ben stopped once they made it in line. "See? These hats give us super bird fighting powers."

Rey burst out laughing and hugged him. The birds were now completely forgotten.

"I love you, Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not personally afraid of birds. Rey's fear was inspired by a friend who has a fear of birds and kept running from them on a friends trip to Disney and also my ex's mother who was once attacked by a bird (they were from Australia).
> 
> I have been doing A LOT of reading about honeymoons at Disney and found out the experiences can widely vary with some getting more perks than others. Of course I went with MORE because this is a fluffy story. I read that sometimes people were given wedding pens, but it seems those are only sold in Paris now? So I changed it to plain pens because wouldn't you want to give Ben Solo pens if he was wearing a Mickey ear groom hat?
> 
> Some new characters will start appearing next chapter and eventually, hopefully a Reylo baby. It's still soon for that, though. These two just got married!


	3. I'm Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "I'm Wishing" from _Snow White_ , 'Let Me Be Your Wings' from _Thumbelina_ , 'Ever Ever After' from _Enchanted_ , and 'Someday' from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._
> 
> Continuation of Ben and Rey's homeymoon while they shop for Christmas ornaments and make a very important visit to the wishing well. They reflect on past memories there and Rey meets the parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have squeezed too many Disney Songs in this chapter! I got carried away!
> 
> Flashbacks from this chapter on might start going out of order. This one takes place three months after they met. The current timeline will be in order.
> 
> This chapter also introduces some minor Skywalker family drama. I want this story to be light and fluffy and happy, but it's a canon element I wanted to use.

Ben was standing with Rey in front of a wall of ear hat ornaments. They were starting a tradition of getting a new one every year for their Christmas tree. "Which one should we get?" 

Rey showed him the bride and groom ornaments. "I like these."

"That's two."

"Well we can't get only one of them." She held up the bride ears. "This isn't exactly a promising sign of a happy marriage, if the groom is already kicked to the curb."

"We could pick a different one. Keyword being ONE." 

"The two count as one because they go together. Besides if you want to get technical, we got two last year."

"We weren't married yet. We still had his and hers ornaments."

"Fine, YOU pick one, then."

Ben looked over his options. This was hard. He liked all of them. "How about this?" He held up the Cinderella ornament.

Rey tilted her head. "I'm noticing a theme here." She shook her wrist with her Cinderella carriage charm bracelet.

"Aren't you two the cutest! I love your hats!" A woman next to them exclaimed. "Newlyweds?"

Rey nodded happily while Ben stiffened next to her. "We're here for our wedding and honeymoon. This one," she pointed at Ben, "has a thing for Cinderella's carriage."

The woman looked at Ben. "Favorite movie?"

He shook his head as Rey spoke for him. "No, but would you believe he was the one who insisted we ride in Cinderella's carriage at our wedding? Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but I thought it might have been an unnecessary expense."

The woman's eyes got impossibly wide before she shook herself out of it and looked behind her. "Hey, Mace! How come you never do anything romantic for me like a ride in Cinderella's carriage?" She turned back to them apologetically. "I should go. It was nice talking with you. Congratulations on your marriage! Oh, and get all three ornaments. There's a special savings on three and this is a special occasion."

Rey waved to her as she left. "Thanks!"

Ben had a bad feeling about the woman's parting words when Rey smiled sweetly up at him. "No." 

Rey looked back at the wall of ornaments and brushed her fingers over the Baby's First Christmas ornament. She had recently stopped taking her birth control shortly before the wedding. "Do we have time to visit the wishing well before our reservation?

Ben gave up. If Rey were his opposing counsel, she would win every time. He took the bride and groom ornaments and brought them along with his Cinderella one to the register to pay.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Ben stood behind Rey and covered her eyes with one hand and held her shoulder with the other so he could steer her. "I have an important wish to make at the wishing well." Jyn had just texted him that the area was free so they could head over. He didn't want Rey to see her parents here yet. It was a surprise.

"Why are you covering my eyes? Does this wish have visual aids?"

"Something like that." Ben nudged her to get moving and led her forward. "Let me be your wings, let me be your only love, let me...."

"You're my eyes right now, not my wings." She interrupted. 

"Minor technicality."

"Fiiiiiine. Be my wings."

"Can't. You killed the mood."

"How did I kill the mood? I don't even know what's happening."

"I told you I have a very important wish to make."

They made their way over to the wishing well near Cinderella's Castle. Ben stayed behind Rey uncovering her eyes and holding her close. This is where they both made a wish and had their first kiss three months ago on the day they met. "Are you ready?" He slipped a penny into her hand.

Rey tried took around. "I only see a wishing well." 

Ben turned her head forward. "Stay right here."

"Are you trying to summon hamburgers from inside the well? You know how much I love hamburgers because..."

"They're the opposite of seafood. I know. Now, are you ready?"

Rey nodded as she closed her eyes and held her hand over the wishing well. The penny was firmly clasped in her fist and ready to drop.

Ben took a deep breath and sang softly into Rey's ear. "I'm wishing... for the one I love... to marry me today."

Rey dropped the penny when she dropped her arm and turned to look up at him with wide eyes. 

Ben took her hand in both of his and got down on one knee.

"Cassian! I think he's starting! Are you recording?"

"Yes, yes, mi amor. I started a couple minutes ago."

Ben sighed and closed his eyes at the interruption. Rey looked up at her parents. "Mum? Dad?"

Ben tugged on her hand to get her attention.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this, Han! He's only known her three months!"

Ben's head whipped around at that. He invited his parents here for this because he really wanted them to meet Rey, but his mom had said they were busy. "Mom?"

Han waved. "Go on, son. Pretend we're not here!"

Ben mumbled, "Not likely," and cleared his throat before focusing on Rey again. 

Rey giggled. "Yes."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"But I didn't ask yet."

"You did before your visual aids interrupted. My answer is yes."

"No that wasn't it. I had a speech planned."

Cassian interrupted them again. "Hold on! There are some comments here."

Ben hung his head.

"Dad, can they wait?"

Cassian ignored his daughter and squinted at the tiny letters on the Facebook Live video. "Poe said, 'Woop woop!' Whatever that means. And Finn said, 'I think I'm going to throw up.'" Cassian lowered the phone. "Huh. Maybe he should see a doctor." He looked to his phone again. "Hux said, 'Nice shoes, Dad, and never say woop woop again.'"

It was time to improvise. Why did Ben invite their parents? He stood and lifted Rey up singing softly as he swung her around. "Let me take you far beyond the stars."

Rey giggled with tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

"Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall." He put her down and cupped her face with his hands. "Will you marry me?"

"I already said yes! How many times do I need to say it?" 

"I counted five!" Ben heard his father yell as he kissed Rey. "Don't forget the ring, kid!"

"Han!"

"Finn said, 'I definitely think I'm going to throw up now.' Jyn, do you think I should call the shop and check on him?"

Jyn shook her head at him. They would discuss it later. She also needed to have a talk with her daughter about being gentle with her friend Finn about this. He had long had a crush on her and wasn't too happy to meet Ben. Cassian was just as oblivious about the whole thing as Rey.

Ben took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto Rey's finger. Hux had his grandmother's ring to eventually give to probably Rose, but Ben didn't have an heirloom ring. His grandmother Breha was still alive and wearing it. 

Rey gazed at her hand with tears in her eyes. "Seashells...."

"It's a Disney official Ariel engagement ring."

Rey was still looking at it slightly stunned. "That's a thing?"

Ben nodded. He felt quite proud of his find. Zales had an entire line of Disney themed engagement jewelry. He couldn't wait to pick out wedding bands.

Rey shook her wrist to show him the bracelet they started making three months ago. "I need an Ariel charm now. Maybe after I meet your parents."

They then went on some rides at the Magic Kingdom. The Little Mermaid ride was broken down again, but it didn't stop Rey this time from getting her Ariel charm. Ben was a bit suspicious of Rey and his father buddying up like they had known each other forever. "I like that kid! Those things they call cars? Not so much," his father had told him after leaving the Tomorrowland Speedway. 

Afterwards, they took the Monorail to EPCOT for lunch. He had no idea how she did it on such short notice, but Jyn managed to snag reservations at Le Celier Steakhouse.

Leia took a sip of her iced tea. "So, Rey. Did my son tell you about his work?"

Rey looked up from her menu confused at the woman across from her. "Um, yes? He's a lawyer who helps families legally find their way through difficult times."

"Is that what they call splitting up families these days?"

"Mom!" Ben pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just want to make sure Rey knows what she's getting into. She seems like a sweet girl who doesn't need getting mixed up in your Dark Side view on marriage."

"Mom, I'm not a Star Wars villain and we already talked about it. Privately. Without my mother interfering as couples should. Rey supports me. Do you have to do this now?" 

Rey remembered that discussion from about two months ago. She went to meet Ben at his office so they could get lunch together. When she met some of his colleagues, they boasted about how he was the most sought after divorce attorney in the area because he was so ruthless in getting his clients what they wanted. And he usually did. They had a big fight about it. Rey couldn't see her sweet, lovable Ben going after hurting people like that. Not her Ben who sings Disney songs to her. "There are no winners in a divorce, Rey. All I can do is work my hardest to get my client what they want so everyone can start to move on. That's my job and I'm good at it. I'm not a marriage counselor." It made sense. She couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he was wearing a suit, or when he came home after a particularly stressful day of meeting with screaming couples and all he wanted to do was curl up with her and a Disney movie. They never watched the latest popular dramas. When she asked him once to watch _This Is Us_ with her, he told her, "I get enough angst at work. You wouldn't believe how angry some people get over dividing silverware. Now can you please put back on the Disney Channel?"

She also knew Ben's mother wanted him to join her practice in New York with her twin brother Luke. They were both criminal defense attorneys and worked hard to keep innocent people out of prison and did pro bono work as often as they could. Their practice had a family law department that focussed mostly on child custody and adoption, which they felt was a better use of Ben's time. Rey did not like this idea. She wanted to stay in Florida and Ben liked his job, even though it stressed him enough to only subscribe to cable for the Disney channels. Plus, he said he hadn't even worked on an adoption case since his first year at the firm. He quickly began specializing in divorces once the firm learned he was good at it.

Leia looked back to Rey. "Have you ever asked him his opinion on that divorcing couple from _Enchanted_? The one Giselle convinced they were still in love?"

"Mom, they were fighting over a baseball card. I give them two months tops from the time Giselle leaves that office after she meets them."

Leia gestured to her son as if to say 'do you see my point'?

Rey gasped. "Is that why you never want to watch _Enchanted_?"

Ben crossed his arms and pouted. Rey poked his arm. "Storybook endings, fairytales coming truuueeee."

"That marriage is doomed to fail."

"They were only in the movie for like five minutes? Come on, I know you believe in happily ever after. You just proposed to me in the happiest place on earth, you sing to me, you...."

Ben cut her off. "That's different."

"Ever ever afteeerrrrrr, though the lawyer tells you it's not smart...." 

"They were going to destroy their marriage because the husband loved his baseball card more than his wife. There is no happy ending for them. We're not like that."

"I've been dreaming of a true looooove's kiss."

Leia cut in. "You know just because two people argue, it doesn't always mean they should get divorced." 

"Are you done now, mother?"

Leia pursed her lips, obviously not done. "Have you two thought about where you want to live?"

Jyn, who Ben had yet to see angry, turned to Leia next to her and GLARED. "Excuse me? My daughter and your son have already made a home. Here. We are here to celebrate our children, not criticize them."

Ben slumped forward and rested his face in his hands. "Mother, pleeaaaase." Rey rubbed his back. 

Leia looked down a bit sheepishly. She had been trying desperately to get Ben to move back to New York ever since he left for college, but now the thought that her grandchildren could be born out-of-state? She didn't even know if Ben wanted to be a father. There was a lot she didn't know. She might have to try harder, but she would let it go for now. "You're right. This is supposed to be a happy day." She looked at her husband next to her who was coloring a children's menu. "For goodness sakes, Han. Put those crayons down. You're not five!"

"Oh excuse me, princess, for wanting to practice for our future grandchildren." Han winked at Rey. She liked Ben's father.

××××××××××××

"Remember how your mum didn't want us to get married at first because she thought we were moving too fast? So she tried to make you out to be a big scary lawyer?"

Ben snorted. "She's not entirely wrong about me being a scary lawyer. You're just more understanding of my career and not taking it as a personal slight against you thinking I'm trying to split up someone else's marriage."

"You're not. She just sees it differently. At least she's not trying to convince us to move anymore." Despite their rocky start, Leia and Rey had grown close over the past year. Rey made an effort to call her now mother-in-law all the time. Leia had even accompanied her and Jyn when they went wedding dress shopping. 

Ben scoffed. "She asked me at the rehearsal dinner."

"Ok she stopped asking me, then. Your mum loves you and misses you. That's all."

"She should have thought of that before leaving me with the nanny."

"Ben..."

"And that evil piano teacher who shall not be named who let my dog out then convinced me to run away to find him."

"Ben, Snoke was not your mum's fault."

"Mmhmm. Enough about my mother. Don't we have a new wish to make?" 

Rey handed him a penny and sang. "Maybe it's just one wish away, our ever ever afteerrrrr." 

"Don't go all _Enchanted_ on me."

"You love it now."

"Not that scene that shall not be named."

"Forget the movie. Focus, Ben."

They held their hands over the well. Ben whispered into Rey's ear, "Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do." He dropped his penny. "And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true." 

Rey took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dropped her penny. "I'm wishing..."

Ben kissed the side of her head and rested his lips there. "God speed this bright millennium. Let it come. If we wish upon the moon, one day someday soon... I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben picking on _Enchanted_ was painful to write. I love that movie!
> 
> Flashback to Han Solo on the Tomorrowland Speedway is in the works!
> 
> Rey's ring is a Disney Ariel Enchanted Engagement Ring. There are a couple different styles, but I picked the one that looks to have been available in 2017. The sideview is GORGEOUS. Here is the link: https://www.zales.com/enchanted-disney-ariel-1-ct-tw-oval-diamond-frame-engagement-ring-14k-white-gold/p/V-20109059
> 
> Want Cinderella's carriage at your wedding? That'll cost you about $3000. Want your ceremony in the Magic Kingdom in front of the castle? Not even going there lol. These two used the much cheaper Disney Wedding Pavilion.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, kudos, and bookmark!


	4. Life's A Happy Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "The Three Caballeros" from _The Three Caballeros_ and "Life's A Happy Song" from _The Muppets_.
> 
> Ben and Rey spend the evening at EPCOT's World Showcase while we flashback to their first time there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks in this chapter are a continuation of the gang's day at EPCOT from chapter 2.
> 
> Ben and Rey reference the old Maelstrom ride that closed in 2014 and was replaced by the current Frozen ride. There are a lot of videos of it on YouTube if you search "Maelstrom EPCOT", but my favorite is by iThemePark (<https://youtu.be/dG_q6OsEuo8>) because you can hear and see everything very clearly. There's debate amongst fans which ride is better, but a lot of people are nostalgic for the trolls.

These hats and special buttons were growing on Ben. So far yesterday they got glasses from Cinderella's Royal Table, a perfect spot for watching the Happily Ever After fireworks, and extra dessert at Be Our Guest. Right now their newlywed status got them their own boat on the Gran Fiesta Tour in EPCOT's Mexico pavilion. 

Once their boat passed the loading area, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and started nipping at her ear. Rey shoved him lightly. "Ben! Not now. This is a family destination."

"But we're in our own boat." He went for her lips, but got the corner of her mouth when she turned her head.

"And there are other boats behind us."

"It's dark."

"Not for much longer. We're passing the restaurant."

Ben sighed and sat back. What good was having their own boat if all he could do was sit there?

Rey poked his side. "Hey, at least it's peaceful this time."

Ben pulled her close again so he could sing the words in her ear, "Ohhhhh we have the stars to guide us. Guitars here beside us to play as we gooooo."

Rey elbowed him. "Go back to kissing me."

"We sing and we samba." 

Rey fought a smile. The restaurant was behind them now. "Stop!"

"We shout AY CARAMBA!"

Rey grabbed the crazy man's chin. He actually yelled that last part. "Seriously, go back to kissing your bride."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"Mum! Look what Ben got me!" Rey shoved her arm in front of her mother's face and wiggled her new charm bracelet. So far she had charms for teacups, a Mickey Bar, and Nemo and the 2017 charms were additions from the next gift shop they visited. 

Jyn held her daughter's hand. "It's beautiful, Stardust. But where's Ariel? That's always the first charm you choose." 

Rey looked down at her new Ariel-less bracelet. "The ride was broken down yesterday."

Jyn and Cassian had texted their children earlier asking where to meet up. They were currently sitting at a table in the Mexico pavilion's outdoor cantina sharing nachos. Ben, Poe, and Hux were at the counter ordering tacos for the group.

"Rose has something to show you too."

Rose looked up at hearing her name while a tinge of pink grew on her cheeks. She hugged her wrist and looked away shyly.

"Come on, Rose!" Rey dragged her new friend over to her mother. "She got a charm bracelet too. See?"

"Ben got you this?"

Rose shook her head. "No, Mrs. Andor. Your... um.... ahem... your son did."

A knowing, scheming smile grew on Jyn's face. She guessed the Belle charm was for Rose's name and was that a mini Dole Whip? "Did he now? Hmm."

"Jyn, whatever you're thinking, stop. You're already trying to marry off our daughter after one day."

"That is the last time I touch anything Dole Whip related." Hux placed a couple trays of tacos on the table next to his parents and plopped down in a seat. 

"Whatever you say, Armie."

Rey picked up a taco from the tray Ben just put in front of her. "Do we have time to go on the boat ride before the fireworks?"

Cassian looked at his watch. "Probably. The line for that one is usually short."

Poe clinked his taco with Ben's. He even added a clinking noise. "Excellent! I've always wanted to be the Three Caballeros."

"Dude, did you just clink my taco?"

Rey leaned over the table so she could see Poe better. "How did you two meet? Ben doesn't seem like the taco clinking type."

"Will you clink tacos with me, Rey?"

"No."

Poe sighed. "You guys are no fun."

Ben shifted his eyes to Rey. "Our mothers are friends and we went to school together. We were roommates in college because he insisted on following me to Florida. I'm kinda stuck with him."

Poe pointed to himself. "You have ME to thank for getting this brooding stud here. I planned this vacation." 

Ben scoffed. "Brooding stud?"

Rose chimed in. "You brood and you are kind of a stud."

Hux swallowed a bite of his taco. "What about me, Rosie? Am I a stud? I got you a Dole Whip bracelet!"

"Ewww I don't want to think of my brother as a stud!"

Hux glared at his sister. "That's nothing. I've been watching you try to eat this one's," he jabbed a finger at Ben, "face all day!"

Rey kicked him.

"Stop kicking me! DAD!" 

Ben tilted Rey's face to him and pecked her lips before turning his gaze to the red faced big brother across from him. "That help? She's not kicking you anymore." 

Hux fixed his gaze on Ben then loudly crunched the chip he popped in his mouth and chewed slowly.

Cassian jumped behind his son and held out his phone. "Photobomb! Smile, kids!"

Hux whipped around. "Jesus! What are you doing? Don't tell me you're recording." Cassian liked to follow his family around video recording random moments.

Rey grimaced. "Dad, it's not a photobomb when you're the cameraman."

Cassian sat back down grinning innocently and waved his phone at them. "I got the whole thing from the taco clink." He gestured around their tables and made a kissy face at his daughter. 

They finished their tacos with only minimal bickering between Rey and Hux then headed inside the building for the boat ride. Poe dashed over to one of the marketplace stands. "Hey guys, check this out!" He put a hat on his head and sang, "We're three happy chappies with snappy serapes. You'll find us beneath our sombreros."

Ben pulled the hat off Poe's head. "No."

Poe looked through some hangers. "No hats? Snappy sarapes, then."

They got in line for the boat ride. Cassian was right. The line was almost nonexistent. Only problem? Poe decided to serenade them the entire ride because no one else was around. He plunked himself down between Ben and Hux on a seat before anyone could stop him.

Ben grabbed Rey the moment they got off the boat and took off with her to the market.

"What's his problem?" Poe wrapped his arm around Hux. "I guess we're two caballeros now."

Hux pushed his arm off. "No. I never want to hear that song again."

Poe sang dramatically. "No matter where he goes. The one, two, and three goes. We're always together." He paused. "And now two." 

Rose linked her arm through Hux's. "Let's go check out the shops before the fireworks."

Poe watched them walk off. "Well, Paige, and then they were one. Who needs matching sarapes."

××××××××××××

The hat and button now got them a table right along the water at the San Angel Inn Restaurante. It was a beautiful romantic view. Ben was reluctant to admit you could see the boats from their table, but he would never say it out loud.

"It's so nice we can watch the boats go by from here."

Ben blinked. How did she know what he was thinking? "Oh. I hadn't noticed."

Rey rolled her eyes and continued to gaze out at the water. "I can see your nose growing from here, Pinocchio."

Ben lifted Rey's hand to kiss it. "I've got everything that I need right in front of me."

After dinner, Rey wanted to walk through the market. Ben noticed a wicked gleam in her eyes and followed her gaze. He shook his head. "No, no, no. I already agreed to this groom hat. I am NOT wearing one of Poe's sombreros. I'll never hear the end of it."

Rey held up a hat and pursed her lips. "You're right. He's already loving your groom hat."

"WHAT?! Did you post that on Facebook?" He pulled out his phone, but reception inside was awful. He took a snickering Rey's hand and went outside so he could load the app. Once outside the building, he noticed Rey already tagged him in quite a few photos. He scrolled through the comments on the first photo she took in the hotel room after he put the hat on.

**Leia Organa Solo:** Oh look at my sweet baby boy! I have never seen him wear a hat without fussing!

**Poe Dameron:** I never dreamed this moment would ever come true. Ben Solo wearing a Mickey ear hat! Thank you for this great service to the world, Rey. 

**Leia Organa Solo:** I don't know how to edit my comment!

**Finn Kanata:** That hat would look better on me. 

**Hux Andor:** Don't you dare take that hat off, @Ben Solo. You owe me this!

**Han Solo:** @Leia Organa Solo the EDIT button, princess!

**Leia Organa Solo:** Rey, dear. I just want you to know that Ben dressed up as Darth Vader for Halloween when he was 8. Does a helmet count as a hat?

**Maz Kanata:** Those are the eyes of a man who wouldn't dare upset his wife. @Finn Kanata my child, leave the boy alone. 

**Rey Solo:** @Leia Organa Solo sure does! I hope you can show me pictures! :)

Ben tapped out a reply, "@Leia Organa Solo don't you dare, mother!" Hopefully she didn't know how to upload old family photos.

"Finn wants my hat. It might be worth it to wear it at home just to spite him."

Rey giggled. "You wouldn't."

Ben put his phone back in his pocket. "You're probably right."

"He's my friend and it's just a harmless crush. I think he's just teasing to get on your nerves by now. Besides, I need his help running the shop's website. Please play nice."

"This dessert party has alcohol, right?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "You just had a margarita with dinner and that was after all the wine you drank at the food stands this afternoon. Haven't you had enough?" she asked as they made their way to the Frozen Ever After Dessert Party for Illuminations. 

Ben shook his head disagreeing with her. "I also had one of those Frozen Apple Pie drinks and then that Pancake Milkshake monstrosity you insisted I share with you. $79 for this party, Rey. I want to get our money's worth. And your friend Finn annoys me."

Rey ignored that last bit. "This party is plenty worth it for all the fabulous desserts alone! Not to mention the instant access to the Frozen ride afterwards. Maybe we'll get our own boat again."

Ben perked up at that. Boat rides were becoming some of his new favorites.

×××××××××××× 

_flashback_

Jyn pulled her son back by the shoulder when he tried to interrupt Ben and Rey saying goodbye. "Let them be, Shooting Star. We still have plenty of time to get the bus back."

"Mum, first of all, I prefer Starkiller, and second, she's going to see him tomorrow. Can't we please get in line before the chaotic park masses descend upon us?"

"I'm not calling you that ridiculous Star Wars planet destroying name, Shooting Star."

Rose was watching them with rapt attention. "Why do you call him that, Mrs. Andor?"

Jyn wrapped her arm around Hux and looked up at him. "Because he came shooting into our lives when we wished for a child."

Hux tried to scoot away, but his mother held on tight.

Paige pressed her hand to her heart. "I love that!" She worked with many foster children as a social worker and was always so happy to see them find their forever home.

Rose looked to Hux. "May I call you Shooting Star, Armie?"

Hux finally freed himself from his mother's grasp. "You may call me neither of those things. Starkiller and Hux are so much more dignified."

Ben and Rey shuffled over at that point. They had their arms wrapped around each other and looked as if they thought they would never see each other again.

Jyn motioned to Rey. "Come on, Stardust. Time to go."

Rey looked up sadly at Ben. He leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her again.

Rey allowed her mother to pull her away. "I'll miss you."

××××××××××××

Rey was so excited for this dessert party. Not only could she indulge her sweet tooth, but she's never had a spot reserved for Illuminations in all her times seeing EPCOT's famous fireworks show. Their table was right along the railing and had a perfect view of the lagoon.

"Is that broccoli?" Ben wrinkled his nose at the fondu table. The party had a few different tables set up with snacks. "Who wants broccoli at a dessert party while on their honeymoon?" He looked closer at the sign on the table. "Ah. The Duke of Weaselton did this."

"It's Weselton!" Rey took a piece of the broccoli and popped it in her mouth, chewing with a grimace. Ben watched her with an amused raised eyebrow. "Well?"

She swallowed with a visible gulp. "Sue the pants off that Duke for his poor food choices, but first I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face." It didn't matter how many times Ben told her he wasn't that kind of lawyer, it was her new favorite threat since they met. "I can't sue a bird for crapping on the car." was a common statement in their house.

When they got back to their table, Rey dug into her chocolate s'mores pudding cake. "Oh my godddddd, this is so much better than broccoli!"

Be smirked and took a sip of his blue sangria. 

Rey licked her fork. "I am never eating any other dessert again. This is it for me."

Ben stole a forkful from her plate while she batted his hand away. "I don't know, our wedding cake was pretty good."

Rey sat back at that and thought a moment. They had a lemon cake with raspberry filling in what Disney called a Mad Hatter cake style. It was even topped with Minnie and Mickey in a teacup. Ben and Rey wanted their cake to make a nod to how they met. Rey's eyes filled with tears. "Oh. I loved our cake! You're the raspberry to my lemon!"

Ben's eyebrows shot up. "You're not pregnant yet, are you?" Rey rarely got teary, but food might do it. Or that _This Is Us_ show she insisted on watching. Or a baby. Didn't pregnant women cry? It could go either way.

Rey shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe? Maybe not. Just happy, I guess. This dessert would bring anyone to tears because it's so good. I'm going to go get one of those blue velvet cupcakes. I need to compare."

After the show, they were led as a group to the Frozen Ever After boat ride in Norway where they did end up once again in their very own boat. Rey lamented the loss of the Maelstrom troll ride most of the ride and whispered frantically "Go back! Go back!" as their boat went backwards. "Let it go, Rey," Ben told her at one point near the end when she shook her fist at Anna and Elsa, "How dare you come here! Invaders! Be gone!"

Ben brought Rey's hand to his lips to kiss as they walked to the monorail station after the boat ride. "Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along." He twirled her under her arm. "I've got everything that I need right in front of me." He put his other hand on her waist and started dancing with her. 

Rey giggled as they spun around. "You're a bit drunk. I shouldn't have let you have that last blue sangria."

Ben dipped her before pulling her close. "Nothing's stopping me..."

Rey shoved him a bit when she interrupted his song. "You're adorable, but I'm stopping you, Muppet of a man."

Ben smiled sweetly at her. It was a far different look from their first time at EPCOT together and they were both so upset to separate for the night. Hux teased his sister relentlessly about it the whole bus ride to the Art of Animation hotel.

Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her cheek as they walked. "I've got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand. I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided their wedding was early November so I noticed after this chapter was written that they ended up making it in time for the tail end of EPCOT's Food & Wine Festival. And I mean tail end, like the last two days. I already have ideas for the next couple chapters started and have no other time to send them there, so I snuck in a brief mention this chapter. Undecided still if I'll flashback to it later.
> 
> The dessert party they went to looks fun and has gone up in price since they went, but I haven't personally done it. The s'mores cake Rey talks about gets great reviews and they really do serve things like blue sangria and broccoli to dip in the fondu. One of the perks is you don't need to use a Fastpass on Frozen because they take you to the ride after the fireworks so you walk right on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Crystals" from _The Good Dinosaur_ , "Gonna Take You There" from _Princess And The Frog_ , "To The Fairies They Draw Near" from _Tinkerbell_ , "The Age Of Not Believing" from _Bedknobs And Broomsticks_ , "Tea Party" from _Almost Alice_ , and "The Unbirthday Song" from _Alice In Wonderland_.
> 
> A honeymoon afternoon at Animal Kingdom. Rey introduces Ben to the art of Disney pin collecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously considered waiting longer to post this because I was questioning my song choices and pushing the teen rating limits, but I think it's ready.
> 
> The flashback in this chapter takes place the day after the one from last chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to start introducing some fun things to do at Disney World outside the parks. A lot of visitors miss so much Disney has to offer because they're in the park all day.
> 
> The tea party mugs and pins mentioned this chapter were real items available in the parks during the times this story takes place.

"Whoa oh oh oh. Cover your crystal eyes." Ben danced his fingers down Rey's back. "And feel the tones that tremble down your spine." He pulled Rey to him so her back was to his chest and tangled their legs together. "Whoa oh oh oh. Cover your crystal eyes and let your colors bleed and blend with mine."

Rey smiled to herself and turned her head, bumping her nose to his. 

Ben lightly traced her chin with his finger. "I know I'll wither so peel away the bark. 'Cause nothing grows when it is dark." He kissed her softly as he moved his hand down to draw circles on her stomach. "In spite of all my fears, I can see it all so clear." 

Rey smiled against his lips. "You're in a mood this morning."

"I'm always in a mood."

She scooted onto her back so she could see him better. 

Ben hovered over her and rested his arms on either side of her. "What are you thinking about?"

Rey shook her head smiling. "How it's so much better waking up with you than feeling sad you're at a different hotel."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Poe saluted the Andor family when they exited the monorail at the Contemporary Resort. Rey, of course, ran up to Ben right away. Everyone was meeting there to rent a boat for the morning. Poe was looking forward to captaining a ship like Jack Sparrow. "Morning, Starkiller!"

Hux cringed as he came to a stop next to Rose. "That sounds so wrong coming from you."

Jyn crossed her arms. "See, Shooting Star? I told you it was a bad name."

Paige whispered to her sister while watching Ben and Rey stare into each other's eyes. "What are those two doing?"

Rose squealed. "Falling in love, of course!"

Paige shook her head. "What happened to mister tall, dark, and brooding? This is weird. I didn't even know he could make that face."

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. "I missed you."

Ben sighed happily and rested his forehead against hers. How could he miss someone he just met so much? He felt as if someone chopped his hand off, which he really needed as a lawyer to prepare various legal documents. He and Rey texted each other late into the night because they couldn't sleep until Hux complained that the light from Rey's phone was keeping him up too.

Poe clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Gather ye now one and all! Follow the bouncing butt!" he turned on his heal and headed towards the escalators. "Goin' down the Bayou!"

Paige shook her head as she trailed behind him. "It's the Seven Seas Lagoon, not the Bayou." She looked at her sister. "Remind me not to let him book our hotel for Port Orleans again. It's a bad influence."

Poe stepped on the escalator. "I'm takin' you aaallll the way!"

Rey whispered up to Ben. "I think it's safe to say he'll never be the age of not believing."

Once they made it to the ground floor, Poe gestured to the entrance. "I'm so excited for this. Come away with me, friends! No matter where you call your home."

Rose continued walking past him and out the door. "We're all from Tallahassee, Goofy."

Ben and Rey hung back a bit and then Ben leaned down to kiss Rey softly on the lips. "With a kiss and a wink we will waken our souls." He kissed her again longer this time. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you think they'll notice if we didn't follow Poe's bouncing butt to the boat dock?"

Rey tugged on his arm and started pulling him to the entrance. "Probably. Let's go."

××××××××××××

Rey was standing at the sink brushing her hair while Ben leaned against the wall watching her. She pouted at him through the mirror. "Can't we stay in bed all day like our first day?" The day after their wedding, they stayed at the hotel all day only leaving their room twice to get food in the club lounge on their floor and once to go swimming. They laid in bed curled up together after making love that night and watched the fireworks from the windows. It was magical.

He shook his head. "No. You get hangry and we already got room service for breakfast because you didn't want to walk a few feet to the lounge, so it's time to go."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't get hangry."

He gave her a look. 

Rey put her brush down and sighed. "We should have done room service for lunch. They had hamburgers on the menu."

Ben held out her Oliver and Company bag. "I promise I'll take you someplace that has hamburgers."

"Do we need our hats?"

Ben shook his head no. "Leave them here. We don't need them today."

Rey reluctantly stepped out of the room while Ben closed the door. "Are you sure? There aren't many places we can go here that don't need a hat except maybe a water park, but we're not wearing swimsuits."

Ben held her hand as they walked to the elevator. "I'm sure."

Rey pulled him to a stop at the railing. They were staying at the Grand Floridian in one of the main building's deluxe turret king rooms. Rey loved sitting by the window in the morning watching the monorail while Ben spent forever doing his hair. Right now she wanted to look down to the lobby and being up on the fourth floor, they had a great view. This hotel was too gorgeous to be real, especially decorated for Christmas. It felt like pretend.

Ben stood behind Rey trapping her between him and the rail. Leaning back against his chest, Rey wondered aloud, "How did we get to Wonderland?"

××××××××××××

_flashback_

They stayed on the boat for about two hours and explored all kinds of fun areas around the lagoon, including the now abandoned Discovery Island. Rey did not mourn never getting a chance to see the island. She had no interest in being trapped on an island with birds. Ben leaned into Rey while looking at Poe, who was trying to do his best Captain Jack Sparrow pose, with a smirk at that point and whispered in her ear, "You're a castaway where no one hears you on a barren isle in a lonely sea."

Rey dissolved into a silent fit of laughter before looking up to Ben and stroking his cheek. It was funny thinking about Captain Poe as a castaway on Discovery Island, but she wasn't running around in hopeless circles. She had Ben. "All our happy endings and good times are right here."

After they docked the boat, they headed back into the hotel for lunch, but first Rey wanted to go to the gift shop. Ben learned that Rey liked collecting limited edition Disney pins. "There's this Doorway to Disney series and last month's release was Alice. Maybe they still have it!" Rey explained as she hurried up the escalator. She was fast. By the time Ben caught up with her, she was bouncing up and down squealing in front of the pin display.

"Look! They have it!" Rey waved the pin so close to Ben's face he had to back up a bit. "Isn't it the coolest? Open the door."

Ben took the pin from her and popped open the tiny latch. Inside was the Mad Hatter pouring tea into a cup from his purple teapot. He smiled big. The teacups were his favorite.

Rey took the pin back and did a little shimmy. "Welcome to my tea party! You wanna be my VIP?" 

Ben laughed at kissed her forehead. "Always." He waited by a wall of mugs while Rey paid for the pin, wondering if she meant the hidden suggestive message of the song. Not that they could do anything about it while she was on vacation with her parents. He held up a mug when he saw her walking towards him from the counter a couple minutes later. The mug was light green and looked exactly like the teacup they spun around in the morning they met. "I would like to RSVP to your tea party."

Rey took the mug in her hands. "No way! That's our teacup!" She looked at the shelf behind him. "They have a whole set! We're getting these, right?"

Ben picked up one of the yellow teacup mugs and clinked it with Rey's green one. "A very merry unbirthday to you!"

"For me?"

He pecked her lips. "Yes you."

××××××××××××

Their first stop upon arriving at Animal Kingdom was a visit to the Island Mercantile gift shop. It was the best place to get pins in the park. 

Rey looked over the pin rack. "This is like Where's Waldo."

"What's this pin called again?"

"Lattes with Character. It's Ariel in a teacup.... Aha!" Rey loved this limited edition pin set. She already got the Rapunzel pin in June when they took a long weekend trip for their one year anniversary and the Maleficent pin when they met with their wedding planner in July. Not only was the Mad Tea Party her favorite ride, but it was made even more special because that's where she met Ben. _Oliver and Company_ merchandise was hard to find, but not _Alice in Wonderland_.

Rey looked at the pin in her hands. "A very merry unbirthday to me!"

Ben wrapped his arms from behind her and tipped them sideways. "Elbows down, pinkies up, that's the way you sip my cup!"

Rey pushed him away when she felt his lips on her neck. "Hey! Need I remind you that YOU wanted to leave our hotel room?" 

Ben nodded somewhat reluctantly. This was his idea.

"And you said you would get me a hamburger!" Rey reminded him.

Ben nodded again. "I did." He went to kiss her to calm her down.

Rey pulled back and glared. "I want to go on the dinosaur ride first!"

"There's my hangry wife," Ben thought as he watched her stomp away.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

They took the Monorail to EPCOT after lunch because the Andors had dinner reservations later that night. Jyn and Cassian insisted on some family time, but they had a few hours to kill and having already done the other major Future World attractions, they went to Ellen's Energy Adventure. Ben and Rey were looking forward to some alone time, or as alone as they could get on a slow moving ride surrounded by people.

Rose poked Rey in the side to get her and Ben's attention. "Come on, guys! The car is starting to move!"

Ben removed his hand from under Rey's shirt and sat back with a sigh. Hux leaned over Rose and did the universal _I'm watching you_ sign pointing between his eyes and Ben's with his fingers. Rey ignored her brother and snuggled into Ben's side, watching the dinosaurs that appeared from behind the movie screens that pulled away.

××××××××××××

This dinosaur ride at Animal Kingdom WAS NOT the same as the one at EPCOT.

"Why couldn't we see the dinosaurs in EPCOT again?" Ben asked as they walked to the Yak & Yeti restaurant. 

"It closed last fall."

Ben swung their arms a bit as they walked. He forgot about that. Ellen's Energy Adventure wasn't EPCOT's most exciting attraction and the video was a bit outdated, but at over 30 minutes long it was a great way to relax with your girlfriend or rest on a hot day. Dinosaur at Animal Kingdom was a wild, bouncing adventure in a Jeep where you got chased by dinosaurs trying to eat you.

"I miss that ride."

Rey squeezed his hand. "Of course you do. Your hand kept getting lost up my shirt."

Ben smiled fondly at the memory. "And then your parents and brother whisked you away from me so I went to Germany's Biergarten to drown my sorrows in beer."

"Yes. I remember you drunk texting me after I had a lovely chat with Ariel about gizmos aplenty." Rey's parents made dinner reservations for her special graduation dinner at Norway's Akershus Royal Banquet Hall. It was a Disney princess dinner and luckily, Ariel was there that night. There's no guarantee certain princesses will be there.

"I wasn't drunk."

Rey pulled out her phone and pulled up a screenshot of the text in question and showed it to him. "Exhibit A. _lalala laaaaa la la!_ This is apparently what one liter of beer does to you." She flipped to the next file. It might have been two screenshots full of nonsensical lalala-ing song lyrics.

"Ok, maybe a little drunk."

"Poe said you were trying to sing instrumental Disney songs and since you couldn't sing to me, you texted instead. I guess it was kinda cute."

Ben pursed his lips in reply to that.

"What is it? That's the face you make when you don't want to tell me something."

"I might have had a couple shots too."

Rey nodded in understanding as if a lightbulb had gone off over her head. "So that's why Paige told me to never let you go back there."

"It was a liter of beer, Rey. That mug was bigger than my head, which is really saying something. I couldn't say no to that."

By now they had made it to the Yak & Yeti Restaurant. Ben made a grand gesture to the entrance. "Your hamburger awaits, m'lady."

Rey leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are staying at the Grand Floridian and there just happens to be a video on Youtube of their exact room, club lounge, and the hotel decorated for Christmas. I recommend watching it, if you want some visuals. <https://youtu.be/VQ7KudXpZek> I learned that there are very few king bed rooms at this hotel. They're all in the main building either on the 2nd floor or in the turrets. They're um... quite pricey. I think over $1000 per night? Because the entire building is club level which gives you access to a concierge and food all day in the lounge. The less expensive rooms are in the outer buildings.
> 
> The song "Tea Party" is by Kerli and featured on _Almost Alice_ , which is a companion album to the 2010 _Alice In Wonderland_ film. It's got some quite suggestive lyrics. If I quoted anymore, it might have sent this fic straight to the gutter. I can't believe Disney put this on a CD!
> 
> The song "Crystals" only appears in the trailer for _The Good Dinosaur_ , but it's a great song with a great music video and I swear it could be Ben Solo's theme song. Check out the official lyric video by Of Monsters And Men. <https://youtu.be/XUClIslXKZo>
> 
> Yak & Yet is probably one of the most underappreciated restaurants in Disney World. I almost overlooked it last time I was there because of the goofy name. What's a yak and yeti? But it was right there and I was starving. It has beautiful southeast Asian decor and a decent menu with one of the best burgers in the parks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Next Stop Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Rise And Shine" from _Sofia the First_ , "Come Sail Away" from _Finding Dory_ , "Something That I Want" from _Tangled_ , and "Next Stop Anywhere" from _Tangled: The Series_.
> 
> Ben and Rey spend the morning hotel hopping and a look back to their first weekend home spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Andors, Poe, Rose, or Paige this chapter. But we get Maz and Finn!
> 
> I have de-aged Maz for this story because it's an AU and I wanted her to look more like the actress who plays her. She is Finn's mom in this story and owns a cupcake shop.

Since Ben picked what they did yesterday, Rey got to choose today, something he instantly regretted agreeing to when she shook him awake at 7:30am. She was already wearing her bride Mickey ears. "It's time to rise and shine! Wake up and make the day mine!"

Ben groaned. "What happened to wanting to stay in bed all day?"

Rey bounced impatiently on the bed next to him. "I changed my mind. We're on our honeymoon and can sleep when we get home...." She squealed when Ben pulled her down on top of him.

"Sleeping? I thought honeymoons were for something else?"

Rey rested her chin on her hands and looked at her sleepy, ruffled husband. "Cupcakes. I want cupcakes for breakfast." She squirmed out of his hold and hopped off the bed. "So hurry up and get dressed. We need to get the bus to the Boardwalk from the Magic Kingdom and you take forever with your hair." She spun around. "It's like a whole new chapter of our lives has just begun!"

Ben sat up and stretched. "Well yeah. We just got married."

Rey hit him with one of the teacup pillows from the couch. "No. I meant the cupcakes. Aren't you excited?"

Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead as he walked passed her. "Of course I'm excited. I'll be with you."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Ben and Rey spent the weekend together about a week after they got home from Disney World. She took him to Maz's Cupcake Castle, which was her favorite dessert shop and also happened to be owned by Finn's mom. They sometimes ran shop promotions together. Maz even had a collection of vintage teacups and teapots she bought from the antique shop. Customers could use them when ordering tea at the Castle. 

The bell chimed when they walked through the door.

"Let me see him!" Maz exclaimed as she came up to them. She tapped a finger on her chin thinking. "Hmm. I know just the thing. Go find a table." She shooed them away before dashing behind the counter. 

Ben led Rey over to a cozy table in the far corner. "So that's Maz?"

Rey nodded as she sat. "That's Maz!"

Ben held her hand from across the table. "And I really don't get to pick my cupcake?"

"She'll only do it when customers ask or for special ones like us. So no, you don't. What would you have picked?"

Maz had a knack for choosing a person's cupcake. It's what made her shop so unique and why customers always came back. Either the flavor she thought you were in the mood for or your signature flavor, Maz picked it right every time!

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something chocolatey."

Maz came to their table a moment later. She set down Rey's usual lemon cupcake in front of her and gave Ben a chocolate cupcake topped with a light pink frosting and raspberries.

Ben eyed it curiously. "I don't know if pink is my color."

"Oh hush, child. It's pink because of the raspberry. Dark and bitter with a little sweetness. That's you." Maz put down a couple of the vintage teacups Rey told him about, a pot of tea, and a small bowl of sugar. "I expect to receive an invitation to your wedding in three months. Enjoy!"

Rey frowned. "Wait, Maz! Come back!" She shook her head. "That woman is always so mysterious."

Ben had an amused gleam in his eye. "I like how she thinks. Now tell me why she thinks that," he pointed to her cupcake, "is your flavor."

Maz walked by their table after helping another customer sitting nearby. "That's a lemon cake. Our girl is sweet, but also tart."

Rey's jaw dropped. "Maz! What do you mean tart? Maz come back here!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "I thought it was because I'm a ray of sunshine."

Ben laughed and bit right into his cupcake. 

"There are forks, you know. These cupcakes are massive."

"Don't need one" Ben mumbled as he finished chewing. 

"Yes you do." Rey leaned over to lick the frosting off his nose. She might have bit it a bit too.

"Hey! You didn't have to bite me."

"You had frosting on your nose. That's what you get for being a monster."

Maz called out from behind the counter. "See? I told you! Tart!"

××××××××××××

"I don't see why I need to wear my hat for this." Ben grumbled as they got off the bus at the Boardwalk Resort. He felt a bit grumpy from not having a lazy morning with his wife. They stayed up late the night before.

"Because we're in Disney World for our honeymoon and you lawyered your way out of wearing it yesterday." Rey flipped through her pressed penny collection book. "Where do you think the penny machines are here?"

Ben pushed open the door to the Boardwalk Bakery. "We can look after breakfast."

Rey looked up at him suspiciously as they approached the counter. "Don't you dare order a sandwich. We're here for cupcakes." 

He looked down at her. "How about this. We can share a cupcake with our sandwiches? Because you should eat one. For the baby. A sandwich, I mean."

"What baby? We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

"Exactly. You could be. You need something healthy."

Rey stomped her foot. "Fine. You can get me a gingerbread cupcake and the strawberry one. It has fruit on top and, according to you, I'm eating for two. So that's two cupcakes. I'll be sitting over there." She pointed to a table and left him at the counter.

"So." The man at the counter spoke up and gestured to Ben's groom hat. "Newlyweds, I assume?"

"Yep!" Ben popped the P. "I'm guessing you heard her?"

The man grinned. "And what sandwich would you like, sir?"

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Ben followed Rey into the Andor's antique shop. It was his first time visiting. 

Rey walked behind the counter and plopped down a stack of comic books they found at an estate sale earlier in the day. "Hey, Finn? Can you ask Snap to check these out?"

Finn looked up from the computer he was working on. He had some online order forms to print and items to package. "Sure. I'll call him tomorrow." He looked to Ben. "Who's this?"

Rey skipped around to the front of the counter and wrapped her arm around Ben's waist. "This is Ben. I told you I was bringing him here today, remember? Ben, this is Finn. He's my friend and coworker. Dad hired him a few years ago to build the shop's online store."

Finn gave a small half-hearted wave.

"It's nice to meet you." Ben looked down at Rey after a slightly too long silence. "Ready to go?"

Rey nodded and waved to Finn. She didn't know why it suddenly felt awkward. "See you Monday!"

Finn nodded while he clicked away at the computer. "Sure."

Rey missed the longing look Finn gave her as she left the store holding Ben's hand.

They drove to Shell Point Beach after dinner. It was a pretty little hidden gem of a beach and wasn't too far from Tallahassee.

Rey bent down to pick up a seashell. This beach was great for finding them. "Perfect!"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "That one has a hole in it."

Rey dug into her small crossbody purse and pulled out a string. "It's exactly what I need." She pulled the string through the hole in the shell then bent down to tie it around her ankle. "There!"

"Do you always bring string to the beach? What else do you have in there?"

Rey stood up and brushed some sand off her hands. "As a matter of fact, yes. You never know when the opportunity to make jewelry will arise. I could sell these on Etsy!"

Ben laughed as he held both her hands. He loved this woman. He really really loved her. "You sure you want to stay with me tonight? I could take you home." It was getting late and the sun would be setting soon.

Rey bit her lip nervously. She already had a long discussion about staying at Ben's house with her mum. "I'm sure. We're ready."

Ben moved closer to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. "A gathering of angels appeared above my head." He swayed them in a circle. "They sang to me a song of hope and this is what they said.... they said..." He swooped her up in a bridal carry. 

Rey squealed. "BEN!"

Ben started walking to the car. "'Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me.'"

××××××××××××

Rey pet the little Pascal plush sitting on her shoulder. "Next stop gingerbread!" She got it just now from the gift shop along with a Pascal charm for her bracelet. They even cut the tags off for her!

"Rey? I don't think that's going to stay?" Ben looked down at Rey as she picked up the beanbag plush for the third time on their way to the hotel lobby to see the gingerbread display.

Rey pet Pascal in her hands. "I'll just hold him. They should really make shoulder pets."

Ben took Pascal from her and wrapped his arm around her so he could hold it on her shoulder as they walked. "That's where that goes."

Rey smiled up at him. Then she caught a whiff of gingerbread. "Look! There it is!" 

The gingerbread display was a mini model of the Boardwalk waterfront complete with a Boardwalk Cafe. 

Ben stopped at a table and looked over all the gingerbread sweets for sale. "Rey? They have gingerbread martinis."

Rey looked up from where she was taking pictures of Mickey and friends inside the Boardwalk Cafe window. "What? Are you serious? It's not even lunch time yet."

"You had cupcakes for breakfast." He held up his fingers. "TWO."

"Ben..."

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. 

"You know I can't say no to that face."

"It's something that I want."

"Ben..."

"Something I tell myself I need because you woke your husband up in the most unpleasant way on our honeymoon."

"Ok, but I want one of those Mickey gingerbread cookies and the snow globe pin."

They left the Boardwalk hand-in-hand, Rey munching on her cookie and Ben sipping on his martini. Once they were on the boat that would take them to the Yacht & Beach Club hotel across the water, Rey started digging through her bag.

Ben looked at the various objects Rey handed him. So far he had a unicorn lollipop, her pressed penny book, a bag of Mickey ear sugars she must have taken from the club lounge, and a plastic spork. "Um... Why do you have a spork? You bring string to the beach, but not vacation?"

Rey peered into her pouch of shiny pennies. She wanted to tie Pascal to the strap of her sundress, but couldn't find any string. "Apparently. I should have gotten some from that Threads & Thimbles shop. You would think a shop with 'threads' in the name sells string?"

Ben took the phone charger she handed him. "Maybe? We can go back." 

Rey huffed in her seat. "Nah. You'll just have to keep your arm around me all day. Remind me never to leave home without string again." 

Ben did as she asked and kept his arm wrapped around her holding Pascal to her shoulder as they walked into the Beach Club lobby. Disney Christmas decorations always matched the resort's theme. The Boardwalk's trees and garlands were decorated with red and white striped bows along with red, blue, and gold bobbles. Here at the Beach Club, everything was seafoam green with sandy colored poinsettias. It reminded Ben of their wedding colors.

The scent of gingerbread hit them as soon as they opened the door to the lobby. Rey waved her hand in front of her face. "Do you smell that?"

"How could I not?"

In the middle of the lobby was the Beach Club's gingerbread carousel. This year's theme was Donald and Daisy. The lifesize gingerbread house at the Grand Floridian tended to steal the show every year, but the Beach Club's carousel was equally amazing. 

Rey squinted at the info board. "19 hidden Mickeys. Do you think we can find them all?"

Ben cringed. That sounded like a difficult undertaking, especially considering the carousel moved. They walked over to it to watch it go round and round. Ben was starting to get dizzy. "How many did you get?"

"Three. The horse with the peppermint candy mane is distracting me. I want to eat it."

Ben gave up on finding hidden Mickeys and looked down at Rey, who was still tucked under his arm. "I think the snack stand has peppermint bark."

Rey wanted everything at the stand, but in the end only got the peppermint bark, some cake pops, a couple gingerbread shingles, and the Beach Club snow globe pin. She didn't get many sweets as a young child. Her father's favorite story to tell was about how she got sick on her first birthday with them because she ate too much cake and ice cream. Of course he captured the whole thing on video. Much to Rey's horror, he played the video for Ben the first time he came over for dinner only a couple days after they got home from vacation. That's why Ben tried to watch how many sweets Rey ate. She didn't know when to stop.

They went to the Yacht Club lobby next to see their giant train set. The lobbies were connected so it was easy to get to. After that, they decided to walk to Hollywood Studios. Ben made lunch reservations before they left that morning for Mama Melrose's. They had the best pizza. 

Ben hugged Rey to him as they walked along the path connecting the hotel to the park. "Next stop anywhere. If you're there, I'm gonna be where I wanna be."

Rey swung her bag of sweets. "I wanna do as I please and knock the world to its knees."

"And go wherever my wife is going." He swept her up into a bridal carry.

Rey screeched. "BEN! Don't drop Pascal!"

"Next stop anywhere. Got a whole wide world to see, nothing's stopping us." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I've got him and I've got you. I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Come Sail Away" by Styx is from the US _Finding Dory_ trailer.
> 
> This was supposed to be a "Something That I Want" focused chapter, but "Next Stop Anywhere" took over. I don't know, but that song makes me feel ready to go.
> 
> It's a quick walk between the Boardwalk and Yacht & Beach Club, but Ben and Rey take the boat. The boat also goes to EPCOT and Hollywood Studios. There used to be a tram! The walk to Hollywood Studios is about 20 minutes. 
> 
> Mama Melrose's, I think, is Hollywood Studios' best restaurant. People either love or hate it. The trick is you have to order the pizza, aka flatbread on the menu.
> 
> Disney Parks released a line of shoulder pets about a year later. 
> 
> I really wanted to sneak in this fic somewhere an Adam Driver pout based on this gif: <https://tenor.com/view/adam-driver-pout-sad-gif-14403233>
> 
> I think maybe one vacation chapter left? I need to see how long these kids have been gone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from _Mulan_ and "We Belong Together" from _Toy Story 3._
> 
> Everyone to Hollywood Studios for some _Star Wars_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's honeymoon continues from where they left off last chapter walking to Hollywood Studios plus some near inappropriate use of a pool shenanigans. The flashback continues from the day after chapter 5.
> 
> This chapter's song title will not go the way you think!

Ben excitedly pulled Rey off the Star Tours shuttle the moment she took her Oliver & Company bag out from under the seat. "They FINALLY added Kylo Ren to the opening sequence."

Rey struggled to keep up, her bag hanging from the crook of her arm. "Slow down. Why are you running off the ride?"

Ben didn't reply as he hurried down the exit ramp towards the Tatooine Traders gift shop. There was something about _Star Wars_ music that put an extra skip in his step. He felt ready to take on the galaxy. Once inside the gift shop, he went straight to the lightsabers. Rey was mumbling something he couldn't make out. Then there it was, a Disney Parks exclusive Kylo Ren _The Last Jedi_ lightsaber. He let go of Rey's hand to slowly pick up the box holding the Disney World souvenir of his dreams.

"Ben, please don't go this way. We already have lightsabers at home." She was sure that this lightsaber would encourage him to act out his favorite _Star Wars_ lines for the rest of the day.

He glanced over at her. "You are no match for the power of the dark side." He hugged the box to his chest and sighed happily.

Rey held up a black zip-up _Star Wars_ hoodie. "You should get this too."

Ben's eyes roamed over the garment she was holding by the hanger. He liked it. "Why? You're just going to steal it."

Rey grinned. "Exactly!"

Once outside, Ben fumbled with the lightsaber box, taking out the most important pieces before putting it back in the bag. 

"Ben, that box is huge. Are you really going to carry that around all day?" Rey asked, watching her husband with a raised eyebrow. She pet the little Pascal plush in her hands because Ben's were currently occupied.

Ben clipped his new Kylo Ren lightsaber hilt to his belt. The rest of the pieces were still in the very big box, in the very big bag. It came with detachable blades, a wall mount, stand, and belt clip. "No. We can get lunch then drop it off at the hotel."

Rey dug her hand into Ben's pocket for his phone so she could check the My Disney Experience app. "We have fastpasses after lunch for Slinky's coaster. Will that fit in the seat pouch?"

Ben took his phone back and put it in his pocket. "There's leg room. It'll be fine." He squeezed Rey's hand.

"But your legs use all the leg room."

Rey nearly bumped into him when Ben stopped and turned to face her holding out his hand. "Rey, I want you to join me."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can ride the Slinky Dog Dash and together we can make room for my lightsaber."

Rey burst out laughing, tears pooling in her eyes. Ever since _The Last Jedi_ movie came out last year, Ben tried to use Kylo Ren quotes whenever he could. One time not long after the movie came out, she made a point to wear his favorite pajama shorts with the words "Eat Me" written on the backside just so she could dance out of his reach whenever he tried to palm or squeeze the words. After two whole days of not being able to grab an "eat" and a "me" with each hand, he learned his lesson to never say, "You're nothing. But not to me." to her again. His pouty face made a strong case. "Kylo Ren isn't good with words. The Supreme Leader tried to make him a heartless weapon. He's in love and afraid," he had explained, sticking out his bottom lip. Rey decided to put him out of his misery then, sliding his hands down from her lower back to palm at the words on her behind and kissing him.

Ben shook his extended hand, clearly impatient. "You know the truth about leg room. Say it."

Rey wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wish my dad was here to record this."

Ben frowned. "You're still holding on! Let go!"

Rey sighed and took his outstretched hand. "I'll hold your lightsaber on the ride because I have more leg room."

Ben pulled her closer and kissed her quickly. "You have saved me from a path of destruction."

Rey shoved him slightly. "That's a replica. It will destroy nothing." Ben tried to take out his frustrations on the couch that time she teased him with her "Eat Me" shorts, slashing at the cushions with his lightsaber in an imitation of what his favorite character did to an interrogation room. All he succeeded in doing was flipping the blanket off and causing the blue blade to go flying. And he still didn't get to touch her shorts. 

Ben tugged her hand as he led them to the Grand Avenue section of the park. "Come on. I think we have time for Muppet Vision before lunch."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Hux stomped off Star Tours. "Me? The rebel spy? I would never!"

Ben held out his hand palm out, trying his best to force freeze Hux in place. "I want that spy!"

Hux spun around and stuck his tongue out at him. "You failed, Darth Vader!" 

Rey clung to Rose's arm as they walked off the ride, watching the scene between her brother and boyfriend excitedly. Hux was now yelling, "Neener neener!" while Ben ran after him with his arm extended. Of course, her dad was following behind to capture the moment on video. 

Rose scrunched her nose. "Does _Star Wars_ turn all men into five year olds?"

Poe pushed by them then. "Hey, guys! Wait up! I'm a pilot with the Rebel Alliance! You need me, Starkiller!"

Rey and Rose jumped out of the way then looked at each other with knowing smiles before following the guys into the Tatooine Traders gift shop. Rose went to look at hats with Paige while Rey wandered over to the build-your-own lightsaber station. She was putting together a green saber when Ben came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You need a teacher," he whispered in her ear.

Rey looked at the pieces in her hands. "It seems fairly straightforward. You pick a color thingy then attach it to the ring thingies and twist it all onto the hilt thingy. There's even a how-to chart."

Ben plucked the green blade from her hand and swapped it with a blue one. "These aren't thingies. That color blade doesn't go with that hilt." He twisted the blue blade together with the correct attachments and hilt. "You can fix a clock you found in a dumpster, but can't assemble a lightsaber?"

Rey turned her head a bit to look at him. "Well it is called 'build your own'. I can make a green Mace Windu saber if I want."

Ben shook his head no and backed away, holding the saber out. "This is Anakin's and it belongs to me." He stomped his foot and got in a fighting stance. "You must be swift as a coursing river."

Rey quickly put a green blade on a random hilt. She doesn't know whose she grabbed. "Who do you think you are? Kylo Ren?"

Ben swung the blade, spinning in a circle. "With all the force of a great typhoon."

Rey met his blade with a very plasticky smack. Ben lowered his own blade and cupped her cheek. "With all the strength of a raging fire." He kissed her. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

They left the shop with the lightsabers they built, Ben with Anakin's and Rey with a slightly customized Qui Gon Jinn saber. It turns out she accidentally put the correct hilt and blade together with a Darth Vader emitter, none of the pieces belonging to Mace Windu.

××××××××××××

Once seated at Mama Melrose's, Rey pulled the new _Star Wars_ hoodie out of the bag. They cut the tags off at the store. She held it out to Ben. "Put this on."

Ben frowned at the hoodie in her outstretched hand. "Why? It's in the 80s today."

Rey shook it impatiently. "It's not that hot in here. I can't wear it until it smells like you."

Ben took the hoodie from her and slipped it on. He supposed he could wear it during lunch if it kept her smiling. Maybe she would wear it tonight with her "Eat Me" shorts. He reached across the table for her hand and kissed it. "The day I met you was the luckiest day of my life."

Rey played with his fingers. "You want something."

Ben smiled over the rim of his glowing Magical Star Cocktail. "Maybe."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Rey looked up at the Hollywood Tower Hotel as the doors at the very top opened and screams erupted when the elevator dropped. 

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's not so scary. At least it has no enchanted singing birds."

Rey laughed when another set of doors opened this time. The thought of parrots belting out, "In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room." at the top of the tower made the whole ride seem much less scary. Thankfully those terrifying creatures were a nice distance away at the Magic Kingdom. This would be the time she went on the ride. No birds. Just some big drops in an elevator. No biggie, right? She would earn her "I survived the Tower of Terror" t-shirt.

Paige shook her head. "No way. I don't do big drops straight down like that." She fell off the monkey bars as a child and broke her arm. To 7 year old Paige, it might as well have been the 130ft drop like the ride.

Rose led her sister to a bench. "I'll stay with you here."

Hux sat down next to Rose. "I don't need to ride this one again. Want to get some snacks?"

Rose frowned. "They don't have Dole Whip in this park."

Hux cringed. "Oh God, I didn't mean THAT."

Paige perked up. "We can go to the Trolley Car Cafe!"

Rose clapped excitedly. "Do you think they have those butterfinger cupcakes? You know, since it's technically a Starbucks?" The Trolley Car Cafe was one of Disney's hidden Starbucks. Each park had one. On the outside it looked 100% Disney, but inside it was all Starbucks with a few magical Disney touches. You could get exclusive Disney Parks merchandise and special menu items that weren't available at any other Starbucks in the country.

Jyn nodded. "I think I read they have the desserts from the Starring Roles that closed. We'll meet you there later, if Rey ever moves her feet."

Hux, who was wearing his own Tower of Terror survival shirt, ran up to Rey and gave her a quick hug then held her by the shoulders suddenly looking serious. "You can do this." He gave her a bit of a shake. "I believe in you, sis!" He smacked a kiss to her check and left, jogging to catch up with Rose and Paige.

Rey rubbed at the spot on her cheek. "Ugh. Thanks." 

Ben kissed her other cheek. "Hey, how about we go on this ride and then meet them at that cafe for some Darth Vader cupcakes?"

Rey grinned up at him. She loved cupcakes. 

××××××××××××

Rey was sitting on the edge of the Grand Floridian's courtyard pool splashing her legs in the water. Ben swam around testing the waters before swimming up to her and pulling her into the water with him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and hugged his shoulders, the water lapping refreshingly at their chests. Despite his protests everyday, Ben insisted they wear their bride and groom hats in the pool, a request she answered with a raised eyebrow as they left their room. Ben still wore the mischievous grin he gave her when he put his hat on before leaving the room.

She felt a distinctive squeeze from the hand cradling her bottom. "Ben, there's chil—" and then he crashed his lips to hers.

Ben pulled away breathless a few moments later. "I've been wanting to kiss you in the pool." His grin was now his big dimpled happy kid grin.

Rey traced his lips with a finger. "You don't need to wear a hat to kiss me."

He walked them backwards towards the middle of the pool as he peppered feather-light kisses down her neck. "No one asks questions when a groom kisses his bride. Without it, we could get kicked out."

Rey tilted her head to the side and moaned a bit when she felt him add his tongue. "Not if you stick to kissing me. You're drifting into kicked out territory even with your hat." 

He looked up at her with a frown. "But this is the land of magic where dreams come true."

She tugged a bit on the elastic strap under his chin. "How about we take these off now and we can wear them in our pool when we get home?"

Ben pressed another kiss to her lips quickly before lifting Rey to the pool ledge and getting out to deposit their hats at their table. He hurried back as quickly as the no running rules allowed and cannonballed into the pool, splashing his wife with water.

She kicked a wave of water at him. "Why you—!" 

Ben swam up to her, lifting her off the ledge and tossing her in the water.

"BENNNNN!!!" Rey sputtered a bit. "I'll sue you!"

Ben cradled her face once she was done flailing and kissed her. "You can't sue. You said I could kiss you without a hat on." He kissed her again on the lips before moving his attention to her ear and gently messaging her bottom with his hands.

They relaxed at the pool a little while longer and then one thing led to another and they ended up leaving their hotel room later than planned. 

Now they were back at Hollywood Studios and after the Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular, they decided to get dinner at the Backlot Express.

Rey pulled out a chair. "I can't believe you."

Ben rubbed his hands together eagerly, looking down at his tray. "What? You had cupcakes for breakfast. I can have one for dinner." He picked up his knife and fork. "At least I got actual food." He did not miss Rey reaching over to shake his maple syrup cup with an "Ahem!" before he bent his head down as if saying a prayer. "When we're together gray skies clear up and I cheer up. We belong together. Yes we do. You'll be mine forever. Amen." He could not wait to dig in to his Dark Side chicken and waffles and Kylo Ren cupcake. The waffles were Darth Vader shaped and topped with chicken nuggets and maple syrup. The cupcake was chocolate with peanut butter buttercream and a Kylo Ren chocolate on top. "Remind me to ask Maz her opinion on this flavor profile for Kylo Ren."

Rey bit into her Royal Guard Burger, because of course she would choose a burger. It looked strange with its black bun, but it was topped with barbecued brisket and pepper jack cheese so she couldn't resist. "Heeej aarrrk ann a bi unn-yyyyy."

Ben blinked, a forkful of Darth Vader waffle halfway to his mouth. "Chew, sweetheart."

Rey set her burger down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I said... He's dark and a bit nutty."

Ben narrowed his eyes at her as he sipped his lemonade from his BB8 souvenir cup before slamming the cup down. "Take that back!"

Rey took a sip from her own BB8 cup. "No. It's the most reasonable explanation. He says nutty things like 'you're nothing' to woo his Jedi girlfriend." She popped a fry in her mouth and chewed, thinking a moment. "You're a lot like him. He would probably think wearing a groom hat would allow him to makeout with his wife in the hotel pool."

Ben rolled his eyes and went back to cutting his waffles. "Can you put on your 'Eat Me' shorts when we get back to the hotel?" He stuck his bottom lip out and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Pretty please?"

Rey tossed a fry at him. "Is that what you've been wanting all day?" 

Ben chewed on his bite of waffle already looking triumphant. 

She shook her head exasperated. "I love you, Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple different pools at the hotel. One has a waterfall slide and the other has geysers. Ben and Rey go to the geyser pool in this chapter. Here's a video of both pools: <https://youtu.be/gJEDqb67GUI> A lot of visitors try to pack so much into each day, probably because tickets are so expensive, but the pools at the resorts are a lot of fun. Schedule some time for a break!
> 
> I might include a Luke and Leia backstory eventually? The only name I plan to be using for them is Skywalker, so I left Anakin in the movies for these characters to talk about. Maybe he can be Anakin Spacewalker.
> 
> Both the honeymoon and flashback trips have one more day left, so at least one more chapter of that. Ben and Rey will probably be spending their last day at the Magic Kingdom and the pool. If anyone noticed, Ben loves Disney adult beverages so he might find one more of those. The Magical Star Cocktail in this chapter is available throughout Hollywood Studios and glows because it comes with a souvenir light-up cube.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Ice Cream Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Ice Cream Freeze" from _Hannah Montana_ , "What Time Is It" from _High School Musical_ , "Call Me Beep Me" from _Kim Possible_ , and "Had Me @ Hello" from _Girl vs. Monster_.
> 
> I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Everything including the kitchen sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one for both the honeymoon and vacation when they meet. There might be flashbacks to these in the future as I didn't cover everything.
> 
> Lando gets a mention and we'll be having some deep discussion over ice cream.

Rey and Ben Solo had three activities they always did when spending the morning at the Magic Kingdom. First they would ride the teacups, then they would wait way too long for Peter Pan's Flight (this ride always has the longest line), and then they would get ice cream somewhere. They already did these things a few days ago, but they were back at the Magic Kingdom on the last day of their honeymoon because it was their favorite park. This time, however, they weren't getting Mickey Bars from a snack cart.

When they got to the Plaza Ice Cream Parlor at the end of Main Street, Rey dropped Ben's hand to start doing the running man dance. He watched her with an amused raised eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Do the ice cream freeze!" Rey pause mid-step and punched the air. "Strike your pose!" She shook her arms. "Then you do the milkshake!" She swiveled down towards the ground. "Shake it, shake it down low."

Ben reached down to pull Rey up by the elbows after she fell back on her bottom with an oof. "What ice cream do you want? The sign said they have peppermint this month."

Rey brushed off the back of her jeans. "Let's get the peppermint with the chocolate sauce."

They went inside to order the Mickey Kitchen Sink to share. Two scoops of peppermint ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, chocolate chips, and cherries on top, AND they got to keep the bowl that looked like Mickey Mouse pants in the shape of a sink.

Rey held her Mickey sink sundae in her hands and did a skid on their way to the door. "Do the snow cone slide left to right!" She raised the sundae above her head. "Put your hands in the air and we can party all night!" 

Ben followed her to a table outside with a view of the castle. "Oh I plan to party all night!" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Benjamin Solo, are you recording me?"

Ben dug his spoon into the sink with his free hand. "Just Ben. Rose wants to know if this comes with Dole Whip."

Rey crossed her arms. "No and don't change the subject."

"I already told you I'm just Ben."

Rey waved her spoon in the air. "Not that part. How long have you been recording?"

Ben was silent a moment as he ate a spoonful of ice cream. "Peppermint was a good idea."

"BEN!"

"Maybe since they started making the sundae?"

Rey licked some chocolate sauce off her spoon. "Sooooo everyone saw me dancing?"

"Yep." Ben spanned his phone around so everyone in his Facebook Live video could see the castle.

"And everyone heard you say we're having sex all night?"

Ben nearly dropped his phone. "WHAT! I didn't say that!"

Rey made finger quotes. "'I plan to party all night.' We're newlyweds and everyone is an adult. They're not stupid."

Ben leaned over to kiss Rey's cheek. "I love you, my little croissant." He looked down at his phone. "I'm going to stop this before your brother makes you a widow." Hux had just commented, "I will murder you with your new Kylo Ren lightsaber." after leaving a series of sick and angry face emojis. He ended the video and scooped a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. At least his father-in-law was excited to see his latest live video. Cassian sent him a thumbs up.

Rey decided that if her brother were yelling at him, then he was punished enough. She really had her father to blame for encouraging him to take a lot of videos. He had told Ben it was practice for being a father. Plus, she did like his party all night plans. She decided to change the subject. "Hey you know what? This is like a normal size version of the Kitchen Sink at Beaches & Cream."

Ben nodded. "That's what Poe said." 

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Rey bopped her head as she pulled out a chair at Beaches & Cream at the Beach Club hotel. They had just ordered the infamous Kitchen Sink to share. This thing would take a group effort. "What time is it? "Time of our lives, anticipation!"

Hux hip-checked his sister. "What time is it? Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!" Hux was excited for this vacation. School was out for him too for the summer. He was halfway through his masters program in urban development at Florida State.

Jyn shook her head as she sat across from them. "You two and those _High School Musical_ movies." She looked at Rose who took a seat next to Hux. "They were obsessed when we moved to America. Cassian and I still have the songs memorized even after all these years." 

Rose turned to Hux with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't peg you as the made-for-Disney-Channel movie type considering your dour, very wrong opinion on Dole Whip."

Hux shrugged. "It looked much different than school in England. Then I started school here and no one was dancing on the classroom desks."

Rey shoved his shoulder. "As if you would dance on a table."

Paige looked at Cassian and Jyn next to her. "Why did you leave England for Florida anyway? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I was offered a position at Florida State not long after we adopted Rey," Jyn started answering.

"Mum works in the mag lab!" Rey interrupted excitedly. More formally called the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory, the Mag Lab was home to the world's largest and highest-powered magnet.

"It was a great offer and Cassian's family lives in Florida because he grew up here, so that made the offer even better."

Cassian nodded along. "I'm a US citizen so that made it easier to move and Jyn to eventually apply for citizenship. I went to England for university to study history and that's when I met Jyn."

Ben was following along on the edge of his seat. "Wait, so does that mean Rey and Hux are US citizens?"

Rey nodded. "Yep! Finish the story, Dad. We get our antique shop in this next part."

Cassian sat up excitedly. He loved his shop. "Right! So I wasn't offered a position at the university, so when we moved here I had no job until I was hired at a local antique shop. The owner Lando—"

Ben's ears perked up. Lando wasn't a common name, especially amongst antique shop owners. "Did you say Lando? Lando Calrissian?"

Cassian nodded. "That's the one!"

Ben sat back stunned. "Shut up."

Rey smacked his shoulder. "Ben! How do you know Lando?"

Ben pushed his hair back and blew out a breath. "He's my dad's best friend who moved to Florida years ago. Tried to set me up with his employee's 16 year old daughter. He called her Sunshine." Ben shook his head. "Crazy old man. I wasn't dating a teen." Ben looked down at Rey. Was she sunshine? Did he miss out on meeting her years ago?

Rey nodded along reluctantly. "That would have been weird, even though that was me. Mum was furious when she heard about it."

Jyn groaned and rested her head in her hands.

Rose gripped her seat. "I feel like there's more. Please tell me there's more."

Cassian hummed. "Not much more. Lando eventually sold me his shop when he wanted to retire. He still comes by sometimes with odds and ends to sell. He acquires some unique items through gambling wins. It's unbelievable what some people will give up."

Ben snorted. "He and my dad were gambling buddies for years. Dad spent a lot of time in Florida for his car races so they met up a lot to play poker. He's still mad my dad kept his favorite car the Falcon. Dad insists he won it fair and square, but Lando..." 

Rey squeezed Ben's hand. "Is that why you didn't see your dad much?"

Ben squeezed her hand back. "I was an accident. My parents met in Las Vegas when my mom went with friends to celebrate her 21st birthday. When she got pregnant, my grandparents insisted she get married. I got left with the nanny so she could go to law school and start her job at the firm. My dad barely came around until he retired from racing when I was in high school." Ben shrugged. "And now here I am."

Hux leaned forward to look at Ben. "How did a law student afford a nanny?"

"My grandfather was a senator and he wanted my mom to finish school. Sometimes my grandmother watched me."

Jyn and Cassian looked at each other sadly. They would have given anything to have their own baby and raise it themselves. When they realized it wasn't meant to go that way for them, they adopted, and they dedicated much of their lives to their children. 

A server came by then with eight bowls and spoons followed by another server carrying their ginormous kitchen sink sundae. 8 scoops of ice cream, a brownie, a cupcake, one candy bar, cookies, a banana, sprinkles, a whole can of whipped cream, plus much much more. 

Paige's eyes got wide. "How do they expect only four people to eat this thing?"

Ben scooped some ice cream and toppings into his and Rey's bowls. "Maybe it's the only thing some people eat all day?" He fed a spoonful of ice cream to Rey. 

Hux shivered next to his sister. "Ugh. Stop being so gross."

Poe held up his bowl to examine it. "What did everyone get? Mine looks like strawberry..." He took a taste. "A piece of banana, cookies, and some hot fudge." He nodded to himself. "Good combo!"

Cassian was making a circle around the table zooming in on everyone's bowls. It was a bit of a free-for-all digging whatever they could into their bowls. "Where's the brownie?"

Rey waved him over. "Over here, Dad!" She held her bowl up to him with a smile." Mint chocolate chip ice cream, some brownie, marshmallow cream, and a whole lot of whipped cream. I think," she shoved a spoon of her ice cream into Ben's mouth, "I'll keep you." And then she leaned in to lick the whipped cream off his lips. 

Cassian pulled his daughter back by the shoulder with his free hand. "Not at the table, Princesa." 

Rey sat back and stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She forgot everyone was here, which was a common occurrence whenever Ben's lips were nearby. 

Rose chewed for a moment thinking and giving Cassian a moment to focus on her bowl. "Orange jelly candies with coffee ice cream. An interesting mix, but it works."

Jyn patted her husband's chair. "Sit down and eat your ice cream before it melts."

Ben fed Rey one last spoonful of ice cream before putting his bowl down and pulling Rey to her feet. "We're going to walk along the beach."

Once they were gone, Hux leaned forward to get his mother's attention. "Pssst! Mum!"

Jyn put her bowl down. "Yes?"

Hux pointed towards the exit. "Aren't you worried about how fast they're moving?"

Rose nodded next to him agreeing somewhat, but she supposed when you know, you know. She was happy for her friend.

Jyn dug into her purse and showed him the Disney Wedding brochures she took. Her and Cassian picked them up their second day before meeting the kids at EPCOT. "They recommend 16 months to plan a wedding so they should probably start soon."

"Mum!"

"I'm saving these for your sister to read in the car tomorrow. She's a bit upset I told her she couldn't ride with Ben. I don't know how many of these family trips we have left."

Hux frowned. He had a feeling his mother was right. "Can you at least tell her to stop with the..." he waved to the now empty chairs, "eeeuuunnhh?"

Rose poked his arm. "I think it's sweet. They probably feel like the only ones in the room." She swooned. "Hey, Armie? Would you help me out if I had Dole Whip all over my mouth?"

"Yes. I would give you a napkin. Maybe two," Hux replied as he patted the corners of his own mouth with his napkin. "Not that you would leave any of your precious Dole Whip to be consumed by a napkin."

Down by the water, Ben and Rey walked slowly with their arms around each other's waists. They didn't want to leave yet. It was the last night of their vacations. This was their last activity together before they went back to their hotels for the night and then drove home tomorrow. Ben was already invited to dinner Sunday at the Andor's.

Rey kicked at the sand. "What are you going to do tonight? I think we're going swimming. I love the Art of Animation pool."

Ben dropped his sandals so he could wrap both arms around Rey. "Probably the same thing. Maybe order some pizza and watch a movie." He swayed them a bit. "Text you all night."

Rey dropped her sandals next to Ben's so she could brush the hair off his forehead. "I have a portable phone charger so we can text all we want in the car."

"Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me. Only when it's not my turn to drive..."

"I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring." She ran her fingertips gently over his ears hiding under his hair. "And then I'll see you Sunday?"

"Yeah." Ben leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't a goodbye kiss. It was a see you later kiss. He only knew Rey for a few days, but he had no doubt someday he would never need to give her a see you later kiss again. One day soon, Rey would be going home with him. "Don't say good night. You know, you had me at hello."

"I don't think we said hello when we met. You were all about the street savoir faire, but you don't have to try that hard. You already had my heart."

Ben held Rey against his shoulder. "Hold, hold, hold, hold you tight now 'cause I'm not, not good to go."

××××××××××××

"Please stand clear of the doors Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas."

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey's shoulders. They just sat down on the monorail that would take them away from the Magic Kingdom to the Grand Floridian. It wasn't too crowded yet because they left the park early to go swimming one last time then get dinner in the club lounge. After that, they were going to watch the fireworks and Electrical Water Pageant from the beach. 

Rey fiddled with the zipper on her bag as she looked out the window. "We got time to go back to the Plaza Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow morning?" They were planning to check out as late as they possibly could from their hotel before stopping at the Art of Animation for lunch at Landscape of Flavors and to see their Christmas decorations. The ones at this hotel were especially interesting. White garlands and wreaths and trees were covered in colorful bobbles and Disney character sketches. 

Ben looked down at her. "Didn't we just go there today? I have Mickey's butt in a bag as proof." He pointed to the bag by his feet.

Rey continued gazing out the window. "Yeah, but they're going to have Minnie's butt tomorrow. Something about a special for Mickey's 90th birthday. We need both butts."

Ben kissed the back of her head. "Sure. I promise not to record this one."

Rey grinned up at him. "You know, you're pretty good company when you're not revealing our secrets on Facebook Live."

Ben leaned down to kiss her. "You are the best company. I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ever try the Kitchen Sink? I tried it once with a group of friends and it really is humongous. We all just dove in with our spoons scooping out whatever we could. I think I ended up getting strawberry ice cream, my least favorite... I know people who have eaten the whole thing themselves. I don't know how.
> 
> I spent a lot of time trying to figure out Rey's backstory. How does a British Girl end up in America? Immigration and visas are complicated, which is how I settled on adoption and moving for a job with one American parent. I know people who have had trouble moving to the UK, so I'm not even sure about that, but hopefully it's realistic enough for a fictional story.
> 
> This story could probably stop here, but I have so many more ideas. The next two chapters are already partially written. _Descendants_ and _Nightmare Before Christmas_ coming up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Rotten To The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Rotten To The Core" from _Descendants_ and "Zero" from _Ralph Breaks The Internet_.
> 
> Let's go to the movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Disney World in this chapter, but it's still full of Disney fluff!
> 
> We meet Janna, Kaydel, and Bazine this chapter.

They were home from their honeymoon for less than a week when the new movie _Ralph Breaks the Internet_ came out. Of course they met with their friends to see it on opening night.

Rose was standing with Hux holding his hand watching as Ben and Rey slowly approached. "What's wrong?" she asked. It was unusual to see the couple looking so down on a Disney movie release day. Rey had both arms wrapped around Ben's middle while Ben had an arm draped over her shoulders.

Ben looked down at his wife and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "She got her period this morning," he explained.

Rose frowned a bit. "Oh." She knew how miserable that time of the month could be, but maybe Rey was feeling a bit worse for other reasons this time. "You haven't been trying long, right?"

Ben shrugged. "Only a couple months. The doctor said it could be right away or take months. We're just impatient."

Rey snorted. "And he's upset we're not having sex tonight."

Ben looked down at Rey and shook her slightly. "Hey, you can say things like that, but I can't say we're," he made finger quotes with his free hand, "'going to party all night'?"

Hux let go of Rose's hand to cover both his ears. "La la laaaaa I'm not listening."

Rose tugged on his arm. "What is wrong with you?"

Hux crossed his arms and pouted. "I do not want to think about what my sister is doing to get pregnant. I know where babies come from. I'm going to get some popcorn. Talk about baby stuff without me." And at that he stomped off to the concessions stand.

Ben kissed Rey's forehead. "Why don't you go to our seats with Rose and I'll bring you an ICEE?"

They walked off arm-in-arm while Rose chatted about having ice cream turkey for Thanksgiving. The rest of their group arrived soon after so they walked to their seats with Ben and Hux after stocking up on snacks. Ben handed Rey her ICEE, which he was pretty sure was bigger than her head, and put his own in the cup holder. He sat in his seat reclining it back a bit and pushed up the armrest between the seats so he could cuddle Rey to his side. "Better?"

Rey nodded happily as she snuggled into her husband and slurped the sweet, frozen goodness.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Ben left work with a skip in his step. Tonight was the premier of the Disney Channel's _Descendants 2_. He and Rey were hosting a viewing party at their house. Maz made them a special order of cupcakes, which he picked up on the way home. Half were an apple pie cake topped with bright read buttercream to look like an apple. The other half were dark chocolate with purple buttercream and topped with chocolate Maleficent horns. When he came in the house, Rey was standing by the kitchen island hanging blue and gold streamers from the side that faced the family room. "Ben, is that you?"

Ben's eyes zeroed in on her "Eat Me" shorts, black with white lettering this time, as he placed down the boxes of cupcakes on the counter. "Of course it's me."

Rey snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to bring his attention to her face and handed him a package of blue balloons. "I need your hot air to blow these up." She held up a flat blue balloon. "I just got spit everywhere."

Ben placed the package down and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her behind. "Where's my welcome home kiss? Am I only good for balloons now?"

Rey leaned up to kiss him quickly. "I'm just excited. It's our first party." They tried to do the weekend sleepovers and occasional date night in between, but they missed each other too much to live separately so Rey moved in with Ben two weeks ago. 

Ben stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he lifted her, setting her on the counter next to the cupcakes and stepping between her legs. "That's it? You're rotten to the core."

Rey let out a breath and looked to the ceiling in an effort to ignore Ben's irresistible pouty lips. And he was in his suit from work. Damn him. "We still have so much to do. You have to get these balloons blown up and I need to bake the pretzels after....." she trailed off when Ben started sucking behind her ear. "Ben," she whined, "we don't have time."

Ben nuzzled his nose to hers. "Don't care."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?"

Ben grinned. "Welcome to my wicked world." 

××××××××××××

Rey hiccupped and dabbed her eyes with a tissue in her seat curled up next to Ben. The end credits had just started playing.

Ben looked down in concern at his sobbing wife who was tucked under his arm. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Rey sniffled. "It's just so sad. I thought for the entire movie that Vanellope was acting so out of character, you know?"

Ben nodded along. It was wisest to agree when your wife was crying after a movie. 

Rey sat up, slipping out from under his arm. "Wrong! She was depressed the whole time!"

Ben looked over at Rose on Rey's other side, but she shrugged looking as confused as he felt. He tried pulling Rey back to him, but she wouldn't budge. "Depressed? How so? She seemed happy except for wanting to abandon her game, you know the one she fought so hard for in the last movie."

Rey shook her head and gestured towards the screen. "No, no, no! That's what I thought too until this song started. Listen!"

"Hello, hello  
Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero  
Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel  
Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real  
I'm looking for a way out"

Ben blinked. It was one of those upbeat songs with sad lyrics. Disney went deep with this one.

Finn suddenly appeared behind them, leaning forward on his elbows between their seats. "I hear it now. Vanellope put on a brave and happy face on the outside fooling everyone, but inside she was unhappy."

Poe, who was sitting on Ben's other side, popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "I will never look at Vanellope the same way again."

Rey, feeling content now that everyone understood, snuggled back into Ben's side.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Rey greeted Kaydel at the front door with a big hug. She met Kaydel in fifth grade after her family moved to the States and they have been best friends ever since. When Ben heard about Kaydel's struggles of finding a job with her communications degree, he suggested she apply for an open position in the HR department at his law firm. She starts work next week. "Come in, come in." Rey hooked her arm through her friend's. "We have popcorn, two kinds of cupcakes, Mickey pretzels, and the pizza from Momo's should be here soon."

Kaydel took in all the decorations around the family room and kitchen. Blue and gold streamers were hanging from the kitchen island and windows, two sets of _Descendants_ balloons sat on either side of the fireplace, and Ben was lounging in a recliner blowing up a blue balloon.

Rey held out a Mickey shaped soft pretzel to her. She just took a batch out of the oven. "Sooooo, Finn's not coming?"

Kaydel shook her head as she took the purple plate. "I'm afraid not."

Rey kicked at a balloon at her feet causing a flurry of blue and gold balloons to flutter around them. 

Ben dropped the balloon in the pile by his chair and picked up another. "You can't worry about that, sweetheart. Finn is going to feel how Finn feels. You didn't do anything wrong." He put the end of the balloon to his lips filling it with air and tying off the end.

Rey picked up a gold balloon and tossed it in her hands. "Yeah, but... I just don't understand why he doesn't like you."

Ben and Kaydel exchanged a look. Surely Rey knew Finn was a bit jealous? Kaydel thought she had finally convinced Finn to ask Rey out, but he chickened out at her graduation party. He said he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Then he worked up the courage to ask again and she came home from vacation with a boyfriend. Kaydel rubbed Rey's arm. "Awe, honey."

Rey jumped when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! That must be the pizza."

Ben watched her hurry to the door, the balloon he was trying to blow up deflating. She had put back on her "Eat Me" shorts after their activities earlier. Kaydel walked over to him and smacked the back of his head. 

Rey came into the room with another party guest. "I was wrong! It's Bazine." Bazine was a private investigator who worked at the law firm. Rey met her when she went to Ben's office to meet for lunch and Bazine was there going over a case. They hit it off instantly, Rey wanting to know everything about private investigating, though Bazine couldn't discuss any ongoing cases.

Kaydel grabbed Rey's arm and started dragging her out of the family room. She didn't miss Ben's eyes following Rey's backside, balloon still held limply in his hands. "Come on. You need to change."

Rey shook her arm free. "What? Why? I'm comfortable."

"Where's your bedroom?"

Rey rolled her eyes and pushed a door open to the left of the fireplace. 

Kaydel opened the walk-in closet door ignoring the suits on the left. "You need something more appropriate for company."

Rey sat down on the rumpled bed. Her and Ben might have messed it up earlier when he asked for help changing out of his suit. "What's wrong with pajama shorts and a t-shirt? I wore this all the time at my parents' house."

Kaydel pushed through Rey's rack of sundresses. "Yeah, well... You didn't have a boyfriend who couldn't take his eyes off your ass."

Rey's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. I guess he does get a bit handsy when I wear these shorts. I never thought about it until now."

Kaydel poked her head out of the closet. "Hands too? Honey, you gotta put some pants on."

Rey hopped off the bed and opened one of her drawers, pulling out black yoga pants. They would match her _Descendants_ t-shirt, though not as comfortable as her pajama shorts. They were her favorite, so much so that she had multiple colors. She held the pants up. "These work?"

Kaydel nodded approvingly. "Hopefully. What is it with him and those shorts anyway? Your ass looks great in them, but it does in pretty much anything. I've never seen him so distracted before."

Rey slid her legs into her pants and adjusted her shirt. "Maybe the words?" She held her shorts up that she just took off. "His hands always go to them." She ran over to her friend and shook her. "Kay, I am such an idiot! How did I not notice this until now?"

Kaydel hugged her friend and pat her back. "Because you were an innocent virgin less than two months ago? It's ok to have something you only wear for Ben because he loves it." She leaned back a bit to regard Rey seriously. "Sometimes men don't use their words. Don't let Ben's lawyer gig fool you. You have the power here. You wear the pants."

"More like the 'Eat Me' shorts." Rey sighed and pulled away, opening the bedroom door when she heard a loud shriek. "WHY IS THERE PINEAPPLE ON THIS PIZZA?!" Rey cringed. It sounded like her brother was here. She walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen where her brother was carefully putting down a pizza box lid. Ben was still in his chair blowing up balloons with the first _Descendants_ movie playing on the tv. Her brother, Poe, Paige, and Rose must have just gotten here along with the pizza.

Hux looked at Rey as she approached the counter. "WHO ordered this monstrosity?"

Rey hopped up on a stool. "I did. It's for Finn and Jannah. Well, just Jannah now. Finn's not coming." 

Rose popped the box open and took a slice. "How bad can it be? I love Dole Whip and that's made with pineapple too." She chewed a moment before putting her plate down and nudging it away. "Um. Nevermind."

Hux hugged Rose tightly. "Thank God!"

Rey sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right and it wasn't the pineapple pizza. "Ben! My pretzels!" She scrambled off her stool and grabbed a Mickey hand oven mitt to take her pretzels out of the oven.

Ben looked away from the TV to the kitchen. "What did I do? You only asked me to blow up a million balloons. I'm busy." He took a bite from his slice of pizza.

Rey set the pretzels on the counter and turned to glare at him. "Ben! You are half host here. How hard is it to watch the oven and blow up balloons at the same time?"

Ben blew her a kiss. "I love you, my little croissant." 

Rey ignored him as she looked at her tray of thankfully not burnt pretzels. She got them out just in time. She started scooping them onto a wire rack to cool when the bell rang. It had to be Jannah, the last guest they were waiting for. Rey stumbled when she tripped over someone on the way to the door. "POE! What are you doing?"

Poe sat up on the floor. "Making balloon angels! What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rey had nothing to say to that and let their next guest in. It was Jannah. Jannah had just moved to Florida to attend Florida State for their electrical engineering program. She was one of Rey's grandfather's students at university in the UK. When Jannah said she wanted to travel, her professor Galen Erso recommended Florida. She was accepted and now living with the Andors. Rey led her into the kitchen. She had already met everyone here. "Look! An entire pineapple pizza just for you!"

Jannah put a slice on her plate. "You didn't have to do that, love! I'll eat anything. But why is there a slice missing?"

Rose swiveled on her stool. "Sorryyyy, Jannah. I thought it would be like Dole Whip."

Rey rocked back on her heels. "It was for my friend Finn, too, but he couldn't make it. You're both the only people I know who like pineapple pizza."

Jannah shook her head as she finished chewing. "Oh no there's an entire group of us in the engineering department! I met a couple of them this week when I visited the campus. The professor in charge of the unofficial club said they meet the first Friday of every month at a different pizza joint."

Hux backed away from the kitchen. "I think I'll stick with my pepperoni urban development classmates."

Rey took a plate and put one of her Mickey pretzels on it and grabbed a bottle of beer, popping the cap off, before wandering over to Ben and setting the bottle on a coaster on the end table next to his chair. She plopped in his lap and kissed him quickly. "Hey."

He nudged her nose with his. "Hey. You changed. I liked those shorts."

Rey held up her pretzel to his mouth so they could each take a bite from an ear. She nodded as she chewed. "I know now, thanks to Kaydel. She thought I should change into something more house guest appropriate before your hands wandered as much as your eyes."

Ben pouted. "Am I that obvious?"

Rey held up the pretzel so they could each take another bite. "Mmmhmm. Those pajama shorts are staying between us from now on. I've got you figured out."

Ben picked up his beer and took a sip. "Oh really? I guess I've got some mischief in my blood. I never get no love."

Rey put her plate on her lap so she could poke his side. "Hey, was that no love when you got home from work?"

Ben cupped the back of her head so he could whisper in her ear. "They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad."

××××××××××××

Rey swung hers and Ben's arms as they held hands on the way to their car after the movie. "You think anything's happening between those two?" She pointed at Finn and Jannah walking together just ahead of them.

"I don't know. Maybe? I'm surprised he hasn't asked her out yet."

Rey rolled her eyes and turned to face Ben at the passenger side door of their car. "He has this hold up about not wanting to ruin friendships. Jannah will probably be the one to ask HIM."

Ben wrapped his arms around her and gave her a lingering kiss. "Understatement."

"Unlock the car, Prince Charming."

Ben pressed a button on the car key making the car beep and opened Rey's door. "You feel any better?"

"Much. We're still not doing anything tonight, but maaaaaaybe if you draw me a bath when we get home, I'll put on your favorite shorts." 

"Yeah? The light green ones?"

Rey nodded.

Ben sighed happily and gave her another lingering kiss. "I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went house hunting for them. Here is an infographic with pictures and layout <https://i.ibb.co/Hnb0dq4/page-30.jpg>. Ignore the street... I looked that up, and they've got some tiny backyards. This house is also on some other streets. Video of layout (can watch muted): <https://youtu.be/pWM9N3QgObM>
> 
> Rey's pretzels: <https://dolledupdesign.net/2017/04/26/disney-inspired-treat-mickey-soft-pretzels/>[>](https://dolledupdesign.net/2017/04/26/disney-inspired-treat-mickey-soft-pretzels/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Making Christmas", "What's This", "This Is Halloween", and "Kidnap The Sandy Claws" from _Nightmare Before Christmas_.
> 
> Up for debate: Is _Nightmare Before Christmas_ a Halloween or Christmas movie? Ben and Rey reach an interesting compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from _The Mandalorian_ introduced this chapter! As of right now, I don't think I have anyone else to add.

Rey hummed to herself as she wrapped the popcorn garland her and Ben strung that morning around the Christmas tree. "Making Christmas, making Christmas." It was the day after Thanksgiving and instead of going out shopping with the masses, they were using the day to decorate between Ben's phonecalls for work. 

Ben rolled his eyes as he came in the room with a box of ornaments. "Please don't kidnap Sandy Claws or put severed feet in our stockings."

Rey ignored him and adjusted a branch. "Making Christmas, making Christmas. La, la, laaaa it's almost here and we can't wait."

Ben held up the Cinderella ear hat ornament he picked out on their honeymoon and pursed his lips as he searched for the perfect spot. "Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice with spiders legs and pretty bows."

There was one point of contention in their marriage that Ben and Rey would never agree on. Is _Nightmare Before Christmas_ a Halloween or a Christmas movie? It all started their first Halloween together when they settled in for the night to watch a Halloween movie together. Their disagreement ran so deep that they even owned two copies of the movie. One was strictly for Halloween and the other copy for Christmas.

Rey walked over to the box of ornaments and took out the Oogie Boogie Sketchbook ornament, smiling fondly at the memory of why she ordered it. "I don't believe what's happening to me. My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies..." She cut her eyes to Ben. "Squashed by my husband."

Ben came up beside her to get another ornament, kissing her on the cheek. "Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks, my little croissant." He held up a Santa ornament he picked up from the vintage box. "Beat him with a stick. Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Rey waved to the pirate and Tinkerbell children skipping away from the front door. "Happy Halloween!" It was 8:30pm and they were out of candy for trick-or treaters. Rey did not want to dig in to hers and Ben's stash, so she turned off the porch light and brought the empty candy bowl into the kitchen. It was time for movie night! Rey was hoping for _Hocus Pocus_ even though they watched it at least five times already during Freeform's 13 Nights of Halloween. Ben was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and tossing the bluray player remote. Rey approached the couch wearily after placing the candy bowl on the kitchen island. Ben already had the movie ready to go, menu playing on a loop. "Ben, what is that?"

Ben continued tossing the remote as he watched her take a seat next to him. "What's what?"

"That!" She jabbed her finger at the TV.

Ben stopped tossing the remote and looked at her confused. "Don't you like _Nightmare Before Christmas_? It's my favorite Halloween movie, but we can watch something else."

Rey's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sweetheart, I was in court all day and I'm exhausted. I'm not understanding your fiancée speak."

"This is a Christmas movie. Is that lawyer enough for you?"

Ben sat up instantly. "What? No!"

"Really, Ben? It has Christmas in the title."

Ben hopped up and went to the bookcase next to the TV. "And nightmare!" He turned around waving the bluray case.

Rey held her head. "I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming. Wake up, Rey, this isn't fair!"

Ben shook his head. "There's something very wrong."

Rey jumped off the couch and stomped over to him, grabbing the case from his hand and shaking it in his face. "There's people singing songs!"

Ben leaned away from her. "You've gone daffy!" He took the case from her, went to the couch, and pressed play on the menu. "We're watching this HALLOWEEN movie."

Rey glared at the tv before moving to the couch, sitting as far from Ben as possible. "This isn't over."

××××××××××××

"Beeeennnnnn." 

Ben looked over at Rey who was curled on the couch. She was feeling extra tired the last few days. He supposed the wedding and their honeymoon and then getting her period a couple days after they got home took a lot out of her. Plus all the baby making. He was a bit tired too. "What is it, sweetheart?" Ben stood up from his spot on the floor by the tree. He had just finished lining up their Disney Christmas plush underneath.

"Can you put on _Nightmare Before Christmas_?"

Ben scanned the shelf and took Rey's copy of the bluray. "You sure? This is the day you want to watch it?" This was part of their compromise. They agreed to watch it only once with each other for each Halloween and Christmas season. Rey would have girls night with Kaydel to watch the movie extra times, but Ben did the same with his friend Mando. Mando was Ben's friend from the law firm and one of his groomsmen. The bonus of going to Mando's house was that he got to see his and Omera's daughter Winta, who was also their sweet flower girl. They were on his side. This was a Halloween movie.

Rey yawned. "I'm sure, but I get a redo if I fall asleep."

Ben was pretty sure she was going to fall asleep soon so he nodded in agreement, letting her have this one and putting the movie on.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Rey walked into the antique shop on November 1st feeling a bit grumpy. Her and Ben didn't say a word to each other that morning, silently stewing over breakfast with only mumbled I love yous before they each left for work. 

Finn was sitting at the counter tapping away on his phone. "Hey, Rey! Did you vote in Ben's poll yet?"

Rey passed the counter to put her purse in the office before answering. "No. What poll?" She sat down on a stool next to him at the counter. Their friendship had improved so much since Rey got back from her weekend engagement trip in September. Rey had no idea about Finn's feelings until her mother pointed it out and she talked to him about it. 

Finn brought up Ben's Facebook page so Rey could see. "His _Nightmare Before Christmas_ poll. Halloween is winning. Christmas needs your vote to bring our numbers up!"

"WHAT?!" Rey grabbed Finn's phone to take a closer look. Sure enough, there was a poll on Ben's Facebook page asking for opinions on whether or not _Nightmare Before Christmas_ was a Halloween or Christmas movie. Halloween was currently in the lead. Ben didn't even give an option for both. "He didn't. I can't believe that man. Ugh!"

Finn took his phone back. "What am I missing?" 

Rey swiveled in her chair and blew a wisp of hair out of her face. "We might have had a fight about it last night. He's just so...." Rey tugged on her hair. "UGH!"

Finn tilted his head at her. "You had a fight about a movie so he posted this poll?"

Rey rested her arms on the counter. "Did you not see his wording?" She made finger quotes. "'Gathering evidence.' Why do I feel like I'm about to be presented a case when I get home?"

Finn burst out laughing. "Didn't I warn you about dating a lawyer?"

"Marrying!" Rey held up her left hand so he could see her engagement ring. 

"You sure about that?" Finn pointed at the ring on her hand, where Rey's dreamy gaze was focussed. "He's on the wrong side of the debate. This is huge. You can't just let it go."

Rey sighed and got up to get her phone. "I love him. I'll vote in his stupid poll, but we're watching this Christmas movie tonight." Once she retrieved her phone from the office, she leaned against the counter opening the Facebook app and bringing up Ben's page. He also had a link to the Daily Mail posted only a couple minutes ago. _Festive or frightening? Twitter erupts into frenzied debate over whether The Nightmare Before Christmas is really a Halloween movie or a holiday hit as the director finally reveals its true origins._ "Henry then went on to explain that while Christmas plays a factor in the story, at the end of the day, The Nightmare Before Christmas is a story about Halloween, the citizens of Halloween Town and their reactions to the Christmas holiday." She angry reacted to that one and his poll before she proudly voted for Christmas. It was now at 64% in favor of Halloween. She scrolled through the comments.

**Luke Skywalker:** This poll needs balance. I vote both.

**Leia Organa Solo:** Is one of your clients divorcing over a movie? A Facebook poll isn't legally binding.

**Hux Andor:** This is Halloween! Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!

"Traitor," Rey mumbled under her breath.

**Rose Tico:** Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben. How many times have I explained this to you? Gift wrapping, songs, and Santa. Those are the makings of the perfect Christmas movie!

**Omera Djarin:** We watched this last night after trick-or-treating!

**Ben Solo:** @Rose Tico I have found further evidence that proves this movie about kidnapping and fear is a Halloween movie. Watch this space!

Rey snorted at that. She was right about him building a case.

**Finn Kanata:** Only Christmas Grinches would choose Halloween.

Rey gave Finn's comment a heart and tapped out her own reply. "I can't wait to watch this Christmas movie with you tonight, my love!"

When Ben got home from work that night, he walked up to Rey at the kitchen stove where she was preparing a stir fry for dinner. "I missed you, my little croissant." He kissed her cheek. "I left something for you to sign on the table." He headed to the bedroom to change, calling over his shoulder. "And put on those shorts after dinner!"

Rey turned her head to ask a question, but he was already rummaging around their bedroom. She checked the food before deciding it was ok unattended on the stove and went to see what he left her to sign. It was a single piece of paper that said _Nightmare Before Christmas Viewing Agreement_. Rey's jaw dropped as she scanned the words. 

_Both parties agree to watch only once per season._

_Film will be viewed on one seasonal date at each party's choosing with no argument._

There were a few more conditions with places for both of them to sign and date. She took the paper with her to their bedroom and held it up in the doorway. "Ben, what is this?"

Ben was out of his work suit, now wearing gray lounge pants with a black henley. He tossed his white button down in the laundry hamper and went over to Rey in the doorway. "That," he pointed at the paper in her hands, "is a truce, even though all the evidence proves I win. We'll have to sign again once you change your name when we get married..."

"Ben! Are you insane? You really want to make a contract about watching a movie?"

Ben nodded. He was very serious about this, but not insane.

Rey played with a corner of the paper. "So we'll watch it once for Halloween and once for Christmas?"

Ben nodded again. "Yes. It's more than fair for a Halloween movie." He took the paper from her and pointed to the last condition. "But we're not using my copy tonight."

Rey's eyes grew big. "YOUR copy? I thought it was mine now too?"

Ben shook his head no. He was serious about this too. "We need two copies of the movie. You can use my credit card or you can change any of the conditions, if you like, but it might be beneficial to have a lawyer draw up the new agreement."

Rey started formulating a plan in her mind as she took the paper from his hands and went back into the kitchen. "No. I'll sign it now and then after dinner I'll order my Christmas copy of the movie." She tapped her chin with a pen. "And maybe get an Oogie Boogie ornament from the Disney Store. In the meantime, you'll have to wait on those shorts."

Ben nearly dropped the plates he had just taken out of the cabinet. He narrowed his eyes at Rey before shrugging and starting to set the table. "Do you think we should decorate for Halloween next year? Maybe get a nice Jack Skellington wreath? Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright?"

Rey signed her name on the contract with a flourish. "Oh it's on!" He didn't know it now, but she planned to keep his wreath up through Christmas.

××××××××××××

This was Rey's absolute favorite time of year at the antique shop. She loved putting out their Christmas inventory. On Saturday, she spent her day organizing all the vintage ornaments. Shiny Brite and Kugel ornaments in good condition could go for a lot of money. Individually, you could get one for as cheap as a few dollars, but the more rare ones could cost anywhere from $20-$50 or even into hundreds of dollars. They kept the most rare ornaments in a case, but everything else? Rey could decorate to her heart's content. She liked to use the store to give their customers decorating ideas. There was a mini decorated tree with boxes of Shiny Brite ornaments next to the faux fireplace while vintage toys decorated the mantel, a dining room table was set with dishes and centerpiece stands filled with ornaments, and right now on this beautiful Sunday she was filling glass jars with ornaments by color. Rey planned to scatter these jars along the bookshelves and next to the register. "What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer! And who would ever think? And why? They're covering it with tiny little things...." 

Finn rolled up a red wagon full of toys to the faux fireplace and adjusted it so no one would trip on the handle. "Hey, Rey?"

Rey looked up from her spot seated on the floor on the other side of the fireplace. Boxes, jars, ornaments, and bags of fake snow were scattered all around her. "Yeah?" She stretched and let out a big yawn.

Finn came over and crouched down near her. "You ok? You've been tired all day and you said no to a hamburger at lunch."

Rey carefully placed a blue ornament in one of the jars. "I've just had a lot going on lately, you know? Weddings are happy times, but exhausting and stressful, plus I got my period a couple days ago." She looked through one of the boxes for more blue ornaments. "Though I probably didn't need any tampons with how light it was? Weird, considering the bad cramps." She crinkled her nose and placed another blue ornament in the jar.

"Okaaaaay TMI, but seriously should I call Ben?" Finn handed her a blue ornament from the box closest to him.

Rey shook her head as she placed the ornament in the jar, adjusting it so it rested nicely against the others. "Nah. He's at work busy with lawyer stuff. He'll be here in a couple hours anyway to pick me up."

Finn stood up confused. "Work today? On the Sunday after Thanksgiving?"

Rey nodded, looking up at him. "Divorces don't stop for holidays!"

Finn looked over at the counter where some customers were lurking. "I should go see if they need anything. You good here?"

"Yeah. I just need to finish filling these jars then put up the price board and maybe I'll have time to package some orders when I'm done cleaning up."

"That's not what I meant."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Finn."

Rey spent the next couple hours finishing her project and got one online order of ornaments packaged before she fell asleep at the table in the back room, packing tape still in hand.

"Rey?" Ben shook her shoulder. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Rey blinked her eyes open and sat up slowly. "Huh? Why are you here early?"

Ben kept his hand on her shoulder. "Finn said you fell asleep almost an hour ago. You still want to go to your parents' for dinner? We could go home."

Rey stood up and ran her hands over the lapels of his charcoal gray suit jacket. "You're so hot in a suit." She tugged on his tie. "You knoowww, my period stopped."

Ben brushed some hair behind her ear. "Not that I don't like where this is going, but are you ok? Finn said you didn't want a hamburger earlier. He even took you to your favorite place down the street."

Rey rolled her eyes. "It's just stress from everything. I really wanted chicken fingers." She bit her lip. "I hope dad's grilling. I want something barbeque."

Ben raised his eyebrow down at her. "You going to say no to your mom's enchiladas? You asked for them when we were there Thursday."

"Oh yeah."

Ben cupped her cheeks. "Are you sure you're ok?" His eyes searched hers.

Rey looped her arms around his neck. "I'm perfect." She pressed her lips to his quickly. "I want to go have dinner at my parents' house and then watch _Nightmare Before Christmas_ when we get home."

"And you won't fall asleep." Ben gave her a pointed look.

Rey groaned. "And I won't fall asleep."

Ben squeezed her hip. "Because this is the third night in a row we're trying to watch this movie. Do I need to amend our contract?"

Rey stepped back and took his hand. "No. Now let's go. I'm hungry."

Later that night, Ben carried Rey to their bed and tucked her in. Jack hadn't even made it to Christmas Town this time before Rey was asleep in his arms on the couch. Ben kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Rey is feeling so strange.
> 
> Let me know in the comments which season _Nightmare Before Christmas_ belongs in. I prefer it for Halloween because it's more spooky than festive and Christmas has plenty of other movies to watch.
> 
> Ben's article from [Daily Mail](https://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-5020469/The-Nightmare-Christmas-sparks-debate-Twitter.html). His FB poll results are based on the ones from IMDB, but rounded up since all results weren't in yet when Rey voted.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "So This Is Love" from _Cinderella_ and "BAMM" from _Zombies_.
> 
> Rey takes a pregnancy test. Watch what you say around children, Ben Solo. Kids say the darndest things. Life is the limes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally much shorter. The flashback with the girls was split in two, but I combined it so I could add more with the guys. Han Solo is one of my favorite _Star Wars_ characters so I wanted to include him some more.
> 
> The other flashback heavily features Omera and Winta from _The Mandalorian_. If you haven't seen it, Winta is the girl who makes friends with Baby Yoda. I needed a child for this story and didn't want to make one up. Mando is the main Mandalorian character, aka Din Djarin, and in the show he connected with Omera and Winta almost convinced to stay with them. Obviously that means they can be married.
> 
> The current time at the start of the chapter is the day after Christmas.

Rey flushed the toilet and put the lid down, resting her head on the cool surface. Ben brushed some stray hairs behind her ear. "I told you not to eat anymore cookies."

"Ughhhhh don't remind me. I'm never eating another cookie again."

Ben laughed. "Sure. Until tomorrow when your spot in bed is cold and I find you in the kitchen digging your hand into a cookie tin."

Rey slowly straightened up. "Yeah you're probably right." She rested back against Ben, jumping up to her feet a moment later and running to her nightstand. "No, no, no." She dug into a drawer.

Ben leaned against the bathroom's door jamb watching her with a raised eyebrow. "No? What is it?"

Rey counted all her marks on the days of her planner. She was late by almost a week. With all the excitement of Christmas, she hadn't thought of counting her checkmarks until her next period. She stared at her planner in a daze. "I'm late."

"Huh?"

She sat down on the bed still looking down at the book in her hands. "I'm late."

Ben pushed himself away from the door and sat next to her. "Late for what? A very important date?"

Rey thwacked him with her planner. "No I'm LATE. I should have gotten my period last week."

Ben stared at her for a long moment before a small smile slowly grew on his face. "You're late."

"I just said that."

Ben pushed Rey back on the bed and kissed her. "Do you think you’re late because I kissed you in a spinning teacup? A little flower girl would be happy to hear it."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"Beeeeeen, I have to get up."

It was the day before their wedding. Ben and Rey had checked in to their hotel room at the Grand Floridian yesterday. Their wedding party and some guests were staying in one of the hotel's outer buildings while everyone else was either at Port Orleans Riverside or Art of Animation. Today, Ben would be doing things with the men while Rey had plans to hang out at the Magic Kingdom with her bridemaids, flower girl, and the moms. Their rehearsal is later in the day. But first, Rey had to get her husband-to-be to stop attacking her with his lips. She had a very important date with Winta and Omera at Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique before their breakfast reservations at 1900 Park Fare with the other women. It was one of the many character breakfasts at Walt Disney World. Each character dining experience featured different characters. This one at the Grand Floridian had Alice, the Mad Hatter, Mary Poppins, and Winnie the Pooh characters.

"Beeeeeeen, if I don't get up now, we'll have a very upset flower girl. She's been talking non-stop about this for weeks."

Ben moved his attention away from her neck where he was most definitely not trying to leave a mark and propped himself up on an elbow, tracing a fingertip along her stomach. "I thought were were making a baby?"

Rey took the opportunity to scooch out from under him and hopped off the bed. "Not right this second." She pulled a hanger out of the closet with her white sundress and looked over her shoulder. "But we can work on that tonight." They had decided to ignore all wedding superstitions and traditions, much to Leia's horror. The bride and groom wanted to stay together before their wedding and tomorrow, they were doing a first look before their ceremony. Ben had said he had seen enough divorces to know there was no such thing as bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding.

Ben rolled onto his back. "Remind me again why your day is starting hours before mine? I'll miss you."

Rey popped her head out of the bathroom. "Because Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique is our gift to Winta for being our flower girl and she wants to stay in her dress all day. I told you you can come with us." Rey turned on the water in the shower. "What happened to your breakfast plans with our dads?"

Ben was suddenly in the bathroom stepping in the shower and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Your dad said something about Tonga Toast, but I'd rather be with you doing things in bed." He rubbed gentle circles on her hip. "Do we have to talk about our dads now? What even is a Tonga Toast?" He brought his lips back to her neck.

Rey moaned, tilting her head to the side. She was glad she had enough foresight to tell Ben the appointment was earlier than it actually was. "It's fried French toast stuffed with banana and —"

Ben cut her words off with his lips on hers, pulling her hips back into his. "I'll stuff you with a banana."

"Ben!" She tried to get out of his tight hold to get the soap. "Behave! We have places to be!"

They not so quickly washed up and got dressed, Rey leaving as Ben did whatever it was to make his hair perfect. Omera and Winta were waiting for Rey at the monorail.

Four year old Winta jumped up and down when she saw Rey, who was already wearing a Minnie Ear bride headband. "Miss Rey! Miss Rey!" She waved her arms dramatically at the approaching blue monorail. "Our carriage is waiting. Get on before it turns into a pumpkin!" Winta had been obsessed with all things Cinderella ever since she found out Ben and Rey would be riding in Cinderella's carriage at their wedding.

Omera held Winta's hand as they stepped onto the monorail. Winta hurried to a seat next to a window while Omera and Rey stood nearby.

_"Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas."_

Rey tugged on Omera's arm once the monorail started moving. "Please tell me Ben didn't leave a mark." She pointed to a spot low on her neck.

_"To those guests who’ve just joined us, welcome! Our next stop is the Magic Kingdom. For those of you standing, please hold on to the handrails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors. For the comfort of others, no smoking, please."_

Omera waited for the announcement to finish then shook her head. "No, you're good." She looked over to Winta who was occupied with the scene outside the window. "Is that why you were running late? You're not waiting until after the wedding?"

Rey snorted a bit too loudly and shot her eyes quickly over to Winta who was thankfully still ignoring the adults. "No. Ben doesn't believe in the saving ourselves thing. Divorce lawyer, remember? He said waiting never did any good for his clients, so why torture ourselves? Besides, we can't really take a break from trying for a baby."

Omera nodded along. "I think it's more about couples wanting their wedding night to be special." She leaned close to Rey and whispered, "But his excuse for not wanting to give up... you know... is a good one."

Rey shrugged. She knew exactly what Ben was up to. "He made a good case. I'm not complaining."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please watch your head and step as you exit, and take small children by the hand. If there are guests waiting to board your car, please move across to make room for everyone. Once again, if you are traveling to Epcot, please remain on board. You’ll need to change monorails at the Transportation and Ticket Center."_

The monorail took them only one stop to the Magic Kingdom then they walked to the boutique located at the castle. Winta led both Rey and Omera by the hand, practically dragging them down Main Street USA. No balloon or candy shop distracted her.

Rey took Winta over to the dresses to choose one while Omera checked them in.

Winta looked at her options in awe. "This one." She ran her fingers over the light blue fabric of the Cinderella dress.

A sweet Fairy Godmother In Training brought Winta over to a booster seat to do her hair, nails, and makeup after she changed into her Cinderella dress. "Think of the biggest princess wish ever! Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" And she flicked her wand all over Winta, sprinkling her with glitter. The little girl squealed behind the face shield she was holding.

The Fairy Godmother In Training put her wand down and took the shield away. "What did you wish for, princess?"

Winta bounced and clapped in her booster seat. "For Miss Rey and Mista Ben to have a baby!"

"Oh? What about your mother?" She gestured to Omera. "Don't you want a brother or sister?"

Winta shrugged. "Nah. 'Cause if Miss Rey and Mista Ben have the baby, I'll have no sponserbilities." She grinned big. "Just play!"

Rey smacked a hand over her mouth.

Omera winced, trying not to audibly groan. She was recording this for everyone to watch later.

"I see. Well, can you practice your princess wave? It's good practice for flower girls too." Winta had been telling everyone she met about her very important flower girl job.

Winta held her hand up and waved slowly, trying her best to copy the lady.

The Fairy Godmother In Training clapped. "Bravo! You are ready for royal wedding duties! Now introducing her royal highness, Princess Winta!" The little girl was dressed in a Cinderella gown, her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head, and she was accessorized with a tiara, carriage necklace, and Mickey hair pin. All sparkly, of course.

Winta hopped off the chair and spun in a circle before running to the full length mirror. "Mommy! Mommy! Miss Rey! Look at me!" She ran over to Rey and hugged her legs. Rey was pretty sure she left a poof of glitter all over her front. "Thank you, Miss Rey."

Rey crouched down to hug her. "You're welcome, princess."

The Fairy Godmother In Training handed a pink cinch backpack to Omera filled with goodies while Winta twirled around singing. "So this is love. Mmm mmm mmm mmmm. So this is what makes life the limes."

Their plan this morning going to Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique first was probably a bit unconventional, but they hurried out of the shop and down Main Street USA again to take the monorail back to the Grand Floridian to meet the rest of their group girls for breakfast.

Winta sat in her chair at 1900 Park Fare swinging her legs as she popped a bite of Mickey waffle in her mouth. Rose nudged a bowl full of pink strawberry soup to her. "Try this one. All the princesses are eating it."

Winta scrunched her nose at it. "That's weird. Strawberries don't go in soups." She took another bite of waffle.

Omera sighed next to her daughter who was refusing to eat anything but Mickey waffles and bacon drenched in syrup this morning.

Rey dipped her spoon in the chilled, pink soup. It was basically a more runny kind of strawberry yoghurt. "Mmmm, this is the limes!"

Winta gasped and dropped her fork to her plate. "The limes?"

Rey nodded, licking her spoon. "Yep!" She pooped the P. "The limes!"

"I want some!" Winta picked up her spoon and just before she could drip strawberry soup on the one spot of her dress not covered with a napkin, Omera stuck her hand under her spoon. "Mmmm. That is the limes!" She flung her arms out, her spoon clattering to the floor and nearly smacking her mother in the face with her other hand. "My heart has wings!"

Alice came up to their table then, soup instantly forgotten. She bent down to talk to Winta when she hopped out of her seat. "I like your dress! My friend Cinderella wore one just like it to my Unbirthday Party."

Winta twirled around. "I'm going to be Miss Rey and Mista Ben's flower girl tomorrow! They met at the Hatter's tea party in the Magic Kingdom."

Alice clapped. "Isn't that magnificent? I can't think of another better unbirthday present."

Winta clasped her hands together. "A baby! Does the tea party give those for presents? Miss Rey and Mista Ben really want one."

Rey nearly choked on her orange juice. She couldn't remember discussing baby plans in front of Winta.

Alice tapped her chin. "I believe only tea and pastries, but!" She clasped Winta's hands and danced them in a circle. "If they wish hard enough as they spin 'round, 'round, and 'round in the teacup then maybe they will have one!"

"I wished for one too!" Winta hugged Alice. "Thank you, Alice!"

They took some pictures with Alice before she left for another table. Winta was kneeling on her chair dipping her spoon into the strawberry soup. "Miss Rey?"

Rey cut into her Mickey waffle. She planned to eat these every morning. "Yes, princess?"

Winta twirled the spoon around the soup. "Does Mista Ben have to kiss you on the spinning teacup for your wish to come true? I forgotted to ask Alice."

Rey was glad she already swallowed her bite of waffle. "You know what? Maybe ask the Mad Hatter when he comes to our table."

Winta sat back in her seat and stuffed a syrup covered bite of waffle in her mouth. She waved to the Mad Hatter as he approached. "Mista Hatter, I has a question."

"What is your name, young lady?"

Rose leaned into Rey. "We should warn him."

Winta blew out a breath. "I'm Winta, Miss Rey and Mista Ben's flower girl. Alice told me you have babies at your tea party."

The Hatter's eyes grew big. He crossed his arms after looking around for Alice, who was far away by now. "Why yes, babies celebrate unbirthdays too!"

Winta clapped. "So do Miss Rey and Mista Ben have to kiss to get one?"

It was Leia who almost choked on her juice this time. Paige passed her a napkin and patted her back.

The Hatter spluttered at a loss for words. "Well, yes... I suppose that's how it works."

Winta nodded along with a serious look on her face. "And then Miss Rey's tummy will get big if she eats lots of fudge?"

Rey smacked her hands over her eyes and sunk back in her chair.

Omera wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a gentle shake. "Okaaaay I think that's enough. Mister Hatter's specialty is tea parties, not babies!"

"But, Mommyyyy." Winta let out an exasperated groan. "Miss Rey spun in the teacup and now she's marrying Mista Ben. If they do it again, won't her tummy get big? Mista Ben said they were eating lots of fudge for the baby. I heard him tell Daddy. Tea parties always have fudge."

Jyn tried not to drop her phone she was laughing so hard. She was capturing this entire encounter on Facebook Live, but she couldn't make out any of the comments through her tears.

Leia was not so amused. She sat in her chair fanning herself with her napkin. "I do not want to hear any of this," she whispered, trying to look anywhere but at the Mad Hatter.

Rey was hoping her child would never ask about making babies in teacups and made a mental note to tell Ben to watch what he says around young impressionable ears. He and Mando were obviously discussing something that Winta misunderstood to be 'fudge', probably when he was at their house to watch _Nightmare Before Christmas_. "Hey, Princess Winta! I'll buy you a Cinderella doll in the shop upstairs if you promise to never mention babies... and fudge... again. Now why don't you tell the Hatter about these yummy waffles and this pretty pink soup?"

Winta nodded to herself, seemingly content with what she learned about wishing for babies, and looked from her plate where Mickey's face was cut into tiny pieces to the Mad Hatter. "Do you have strawberry soup at your tea party, Mista Hatter? It's the limes!"

××××××××××××

Ben paced back and forth in front of Rey who was sitting on the bed. "Do you think it's ready yet?"

Rey's eyes followed him. "I just peed on the stick." She looked at the timer she set on her phone. "About two more minutes."

Ben gave up pacing and went into the bathroom. "This is like watching paint dry."

Rey flopped onto her back. "I'm pretty sure it won't work any faster if you stare at it."

A moment later, the timer on Rey's phone beeped. She sat up. "Ben? Is it ready?"

Ben walked slowly over to the bed, looking down at the test in his hands. "It has two pink lines."

Rey reached out and took it from him. "I'm pregnant."

Ben punched the air. "BAMM!"

Rey jumped at her husband's yell, dropping the test in her lap.

"Oh man, oh man, I'm the man! Bet ya can't do it like I can!" Ben danced in a circle. "Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan lemme do my dance, BAMM!" He waved his hands in the air. 

Rey got up slowly and touched his shoulder. Ben spun around to face her, clasping her hands and continuing his dance. "You're in Babyland! I'm in Babyland! We're in Babyland! Watch me do it like BAMM!" Ben bent down to wrap his arms under her behind and lifted her up. "I love you." He peppered her face with kisses. "And I love eating fudge with you."

Rey giggled, clinging to his shoulders. "Ben! You're still in trouble for that."

Ben grinned up at her. "Yeah, but you love fudge too."

Rey couldn't stop smiling. "I do."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Cassian tapped the Facebook notification in the app. Jyn was streaming live from 1900 Park Fare. He tapped Ben's arm next to him, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Hey, guys. Check this out."

Ben and Han leaned over his shoulders where they were sitting on either side of him on the monorail to the Polynesian. They were getting a late breakfast there at the Kona Cafe before meeting Mando, Hux, Poe, Luke, and Lando at EPCOT for the Food & Wine Festival.

Cassian turned up the volume. The video stream had started a couple minutes ago. Winta was sitting in her chair talking to the Mad Hatter. "And then Miss Rey's tummy will get big if she eats lots of fudge?"

Ben shook his head. "What’s this about fudge? She wasn't sick this morning."

Cassian typed out in the comment box, "Lay off the sweets, princesa!"

The camera moved a little to the right to include Omera who was now hugging her daughter. "Mister Hatter's specialty is tea parties, not babies!"

"But, Mommyyyy." Winta let out an exasperated groan. "Miss Rey spun in the teacup and now she's marrying Mista Ben. If they do it again, won't her tummy get big? Mista Ben said they were eating lots of fudge for the baby. I heard him tell Daddy. Tea parties always have fudge."

Han nudged Cassian who was looking pale. “Sorry to break it to you, pal. They aren’t talking about candy.” He leaned over to look at his son. “Care to explain where she got the idea of babies and fudge? Because I think she heard a much different f-u."

Someone nearby cleared their throat.

Ben sat there gaping like a fish. "I... I..."

_"This is Disney’s Polynesian Resort. Please watch your head and step as you exit, and take small children by the hand. Thank you."_

Ben jumped up. "Thank God!"

The doors opened and Ben took off, his father hot on his heels. "Wait up, kid! I'm not done with you!"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, if there are guests waiting to board, please move across your car to make room for everyone, and kindly offer available seating to those needing special assistance. For those of you standing, please hold on to the handrails and stay clear of the doors; they will be closing in a moment."_

Cassian just sat there with the video still playing. What happened to his princesa? He knew she was getting married, but he didn't want to think about this. What was this fudge? Was it what he thought it was? No, no, no. This was about Rey’s sweet tooth. Han had to be wrong. These Solo men were a bad influence. The doors to the monorail closed.

_"Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas. To our new passengers, aloha, and welcome aboard! For those of you standing, please hold on to the handrails throughout our journey, and stay clear of the doors. For the comfort of others, no smoking, please. Our next stop is Disney’s Grand Floridian Resort and Spa."_

Cassian jolted back to reality when the monorail started moving. He looked out the window to see Ben running his hands through his hair and Han gesturing wildly on the platform. They were probably waiting for him and here he was, missing his stop and Tonga Toast. He closed his Facebook app and sent a quick text to Ben telling him that he was riding the loop around again.

Ben tugged on his hair as he watched the monorail pull away. Where was Cassian? His dad was mumbling something about "don’t know when to keep your mouth shut" and "got it from me". He pulled out his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate. "Hey, Dad? Cassian is still on the monorail."

Han jabbed a finger at Ben. "You can’t just— What?" He turned around to look at the now empty tracks before swinging his head back to glare at his son. "Benjamin Solo!"

Ben crossed his arms. "Just Ben."

Han planted his hands on his hips. "I KNOW that. Your mother has never let me forget that I put the wrong name on the paperwork for your birth certificate! I’m your father and I’ll call you whatever the hell I want."

"Dad—"

"And I know I wasn’t the best father to you growing up , but listen to me now, BENJAMIN. I know that little girl wasn’t talking about fudge. If you want to be a parent, you need to start filtering that Solo brain of yours when little ears might be around."

"Like you filtered it around me." Ben mumbled quietly.

Han cupped an ear. "What was that, kid?"

Ben let out a breath and looked up. "Do you think the pool bar’s open yet?"

Han patted his son’s back and pushed him towards the doors of the building. "We can wait in the restaurant and get some of those coconut rum drinks, but it’s not my fault if you show up drunk to your rehearsal tonight."

Both Solo men were quiet as they were seated at a table at the Kona Cafe, letting the host know they were waiting for one more. Ben was reading about Tonga Toast when his father put his menu down and cleared his throat. "When Cassian gets here, you're going to tell him Rey is getting some fudge at the candy shop."

Ben looked up from his menu. "Why is Rey getting fudge?"

Han leaned forward like he was revealing a great secret. "She's not! It's just to throw her father off." He nodded to himself and picked his menu back up. "Damage control."

Their server came to take their order of two Polynesian Red Eyes, two mimosa flights, and a couple orders of bacon. Ben wondered if it was a common occurrence for servers here to take breakfast drink orders from grooms slowly going insane the day before their wedding.

Han had no qualms over voicing his thoughts as the server scribbled down the order. "My idiot son here discussed sex with his friend in front of a four year old. Can you believe that?"

Their server cracked a smile. "I have one of those. Those little ears sneak up on you."

Han slammed his hands on the table and pointed at Ben. "I told ya!" He looked back to the server. "She just told the poor Mad Hatter at that fancy hotel next door how this one," he nodded at Ben, "is eating a lot of fudge with his bride to make a baby! The bride's father heard the whole thing! He's still going around on the monorail!"

Ben rested his elbows on the table and groaned into his hands. 

Their server looked over at the uncomfortable groom. "Sounds like a rough morning. But on the bright side, at least she thinks you were talking about fudge. I'll be right back with those drinks."

"Daaaaaaad," Ben mumbled into his hands as the server left their table.

Han picked up his menu to look up this Tonga Toast. "Don't 'Daaaaad' me, kid. You got yourself into this mess. But I do hope I get a grandkid out of it."

××××××××××××

Ben guided his sobbing wife out of the clinic. They got an appointment a week after Rey took the pregnancy test, a couple days into the new year. This was supposed to be a happy moment, but Rey couldn't stop crying. 

"I'm going to be a horrible mother!" Rey dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Ben rubbed her shoulder as they walked to the car. "You're not a horrible mother."

Rey's bottom lip quivered as she looked down at the sonogram image in her hand. The doctor said their baby was already the size of a prune. How big were prunes? "I'm 10 weeks pregnant and didn't know. How come I didn't know?"

Ben sighed, pushing the button on his key to unlock the car. He had a feeling he would be doing a lot of sighing. "The doctor said it's common for women to get confused when they have some light spotting instead of a period. We didn't know."

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's middle. "Until our kid didn't inherit my sweet tooth. I want chicken fingers."

Ben kissed her forehead and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. Would some fudge make you feel better?" He rubbed her back. Fudge would make him feel better.

Rey scrunched her nose. "No. Chicken fingers. Your kid is rejecting sweets." That was another sign they missed. Rey was always eating chicken fingers, shocking everyone when she went as far as drinking the bbq sauce straight from the cup like it was a shot.

"First of all, I still think you ate too many cookies. And second, not that kind of fudge."

It took Rey's brain a moment to catch up. She leaned back to look up at him. "Ben! What did we talk about? You cannot say that when people are around."

Ben looked around. "No one is in this parking lot except us."

Rey rested her forehead against his chest. "Just get me some damn chicken fingers. My boobs are sore, which I would know if you grabbed them as much as my ass."

"Soooo is that a no?"

Rey groaned. "Is that all you think about?"

"I'm a guy who just found out he knocked his wife up and I have a useful code word."

"It is not a code word!"

Ben tipped her chin up with a finger and kissed her. Maybe he needed to feed her. Them. It was them now. "Chicken fingers it is. I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this family needs to stay away from Facebook Live videos!
> 
> There are a few different packages at Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. They got Winta a fancier one that includes accessories and a dress.
> 
> I think it's a rather modern idea for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding ceremony? Some couples don't want to get too emotional during the ceremony, some want more privacy when they see each other. Ben and Rey will do this and I might flashback to it in a later chapter. I'm trying for Valentine's Day, but who knows. Sometimes these characters do what they want. 
> 
> Sometimes it's hard finding info about Disney Weddings. A lot of questions get answered with a "as your coordinator" and I don't have one. From what I could gather, people can pick from several times for their rehearsal the day before and book blocks of hotel rooms for guests in a value, moderate, and luxury hotel.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Tomorrow's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Tomorrow's Child" from EPCOT's Spaceship Earth and "Whistle While You Work" from _Snow White_.
> 
> Ben and Rey think about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues from the same day in the last chapter. I told myself when starting this fic that I would only mention Ben's job as I'm not in the legal field, but he's not cooperating and wants readers to know more about his work. I've done my best to research divorces in Florida. I hope it's believable enough for this story!
> 
> The flashback continues from their day at EPCOT earlier in the story, the second day they met.

The bell above the door to the antique shop chimed as Ben led Rey inside. He had taken a couple hours off work that morning for her appointment and then Rey insisted on lunch at Arby's before they went back to work. He felt strange sitting in an Arby's in his suit, but it's what Rey wanted and he couldn't tell his crying wife no. 

Cassian was at the counter when he saw them come in. He and Jyn were anxiously waiting to find out if they were officially going to be grandparents. "Princesa? How did it go?"

Rey's face crumpled when she saw her father. "Daddyyyyyyyy. I'm pregnant."

Cassian hurried from behind the counter to embrace her. "Princesa, I don't understand. Isn't that a good thing?" He looked to Ben over her shoulder.

Ben rested his hands on his hips and winced. "She's a bit further along than we thought." 

Rey hiccupped and pulled away from her father to wipe at her tears. "A bit? Try a whole month! I'm a horrible mother!"

Ben hung his head. 

Finn chose that moment to pop out from behind the counter like a Poptart. What was he even doing down there? "I knew it! I knew there was something up when you didn't want a hamburger!"

Ben glared at him. "Not now, Finn."

Finn shrugged, missing Rey's eyes filling with tears again. "I'm just saying. She's been eating a lot less hamburgers, she can't stay awake at work, and then there was that time a couple weeks ago she chucked up a cupcake at Mom's shop." he listed off his fingers.

Cassian hugged Rey to him. "Ignore him. Don't say you're a horrible mother." 

Finn came over and patted Cassian on the back. "I almost forgot! Congratulations, Grandpa!"

Cassian pulled back, darting his eyes back-and-forth from Rey to Ben. He would not think about Winta's fudge video. Grandbaby. Focus on the grandbaby. "I'm so happy for you, princesa. Did you call your mother?"

Rey shook her head. "Not yet." She dug into her purse and handed her father the sonogram image. "The doctor said the baby is already the size of a prune. A PRUNE!" Her bottom lip started trembling again.

Cassian looked in awe at the picture in his hands. "Hello, little prune. I'm your Grandpa. The good one. Not that Solo grandfather who causes all kinds of trouble."

Rey gasped, but she was smiling now. "Dad!"

Ben looked at his watch. "Sweetheart, I have to go."

Finn jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the back room. "Aaaaand that's my cue. I'm just gonna..." he threw his arms quickly around Rey. "I'm happy for you guys." And then he darted off. He and Ben got along now, but he did not want to stick around for one of their stomach churning goodbye kisses.

Ben rolled his eyes as he watched Finn hurry away. He was pretty sure Finn was a little kid trapped in an adult's body because he made a gagging sound whenever Ben and Rey kissed. Ben brushed some tears from Rey's cheeks with his thumbs. "You gonna be ok?"

Rey looked back at her father who had wandered back over to the counter. He waved to them. "I'm going to look up prunes on the Google!" 

"Dad, it's just Google!" Rey smiled up at Ben, looping her arms around his neck. "Yeah. I think I'm good. I'm going to call my mum."

Ben hummed contentedly, resting his forehead against hers. "Holding the spark." He tickled her side. "As we embark on a great journey together." Ben thought Finn had left, but he heard someone gagging as he nipped at Rey's lips. "For the future world is born today."

Rey broke into her biggest grin of the day. "Stay tuned... we're building the future!"

××××××××××××

_flashback_

_Attention, travelers. Please remain seated. Your time machine is rotating backwards for your return to Earth. In preparation for your return to Earth, your time machine is now rotating backwards. Please remain seated._

Everyone finally made it onto Spaceship Earth, much to Rose's excitement. It was the last thing they wanted to do before heading to the Mexico pavilion to meet Jyn and Cassian. The line was empty so Rey and Ben got seated in their own blue car, which had just turned backwards after taking them on a journey through history.

_For the first time in history, all of us can have a say about the kind of world we want to live in. The choices we have made for the past 30,000 years have been inventing the future one day at a time and now, it's your turn. Let's have some fun creating the future, shall we? On your computer screen, answer a few questions for us. Then we'll show you a new world custom made just for you._

Rey looked over the options on the screen. "What are you interested in? Home, work, health, or leisure?"

"Home. Definitely. I have enough work."

Rey cracked a smile as she tapped "nature" on the next screen. "Divorce lawyering keep you busy?"

Ben nodded as he tapped the word "country" in answer to where he wanted to live. He craved peace and quiet. "I told you how my home wasn't the happiest for me growing up."

Rey eagerly stabbed "cleaning" on the least favorite chore screen. "Yeah. Mine was good once I was adopted, which is why I want to be a mother. Pass on the happiness and all that." Rey tapped the button for the deciding what clothes to buy option on the next screen. She had no trouble deciding what to wear everyday, but when it came to buying? She was very indecisive and would purchase multiple color options of the same thing.

"I would like that too." Ben tapped on the option for starting his day watching TV. Disney Channel, of course. It put him in the best mood. "Being a father, I mean."

"Oh yeah?" Rey tapped on the hover train option on the next screen about transportation and looked up at Ben when the loading screen came on.

_"Well done. Now along with your answers, let's add in some amazing new technology that we happen to know about."_

The screen flashed "Stay Tuned... We're Building Your Future" over and over.

Ben took her hand in his and squeezed. "Do you remember when this part was different?"

Rey smiled. She got to ride the previous version of Spaceship Earth on her first family trip here. "Pretty accurate, huh? Showing a technologically connected planet through computers? It was so much better than Disney giving us a homework assignment."

"Before that back in the 90s, they played a song at the top before you went down backwards. I got to hear it when my grandparents brought me here. Walter Cronkite was the narrator back then."

"Tomorrow's Child, Tomorrow's Child, charting a brand new way," Rey sang. "I love that song. Wait, your parents didn't take you?" 

The car suddenly stopped. Ben looked forward at the line of screens in front of them. "Oh no."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, our time travels have been momentarily delayed. Please remain seated. Your time machine vehicle will begin moving again at any moment. Please remain seated. We'll resume our journey shortly. Thank you._

Rey groaned. "Ugh. This is the worst possible place to break down!"

Ben shifted, wrapping his arms around her and bringing his lips close to hers. "I have some ideas to keep us busy." He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt. "It's pretty dark."

Rey grinned, grabbing Ben's face and crashing her mouth to his. They stayed wrapped up in each other until the ride shook into motion.

_"And now I believe your future is just about ready. Let's take a look now, shall we?"_

But the couple was too busy staring at each other, breathing heavily, thinking about a more realistic future.

××××××××××××

Ben scrubbed a hand down his face. He was exhausted. He was supposed to be at the Andors for dinner two hours ago. When he had called Rey to tell her he would be late, she burst into tears. He didn’t know how she had any tears left. Jyn had taken the phone from Rey then when she couldn’t form words anymore to let him know she would be wrapping up leftovers for them to take home. Why was he at work until after 8pm? First, he had problem after problem with his printer. Mando had to come up to his office half a dozen times to look at it before he left for the day. And then as Ben was finishing up, a client called him to complain about a serving platter. A PLATTER. Apparently, it was a gift from her husband who received it from his mother, but did not have permission to give it away due to the sentimental value. Ben’s client complained for half an hour about how she was being taken advantage of and lied to because they only wanted the platter back to sell it. She only calmed down when Ben told her to send him information about value on the platter so he could discuss it in negotiations later with her husband's attorney. When he hung up, he had to call that other attorney warning him to tell his client not to take any marital property out of the house to sell. And then there was his printer. Where Mando took the thing apart and fiddled with connections and printer insides and computer settings, Ben pounded his fist on the top. Finally his notes for tomorrow’s depositions and some paperwork were printed and he could leave.

It was Mando who greeted him at the door when he got to the Andor house. "Hey, man. That printer give you anymore trouble?"

Ben shuffled inside. "Nothing that a few punches didn’t fix."

"MISTA BEN!!!!" Winta came zooming down the hall, the Cinderella doll Rey bought for her tucked under her harm. 

Ben scooped the little girl up. She was wearing her Cinderella gown. "Hey, princess." He looked to Mando as he settled her on his hip. "What are you guys doing here anyway? You told me you were going home when you left work."

Mando led Ben to the kitchen where Cassian was scrubbing a pan at the sink. "Jyn called asking if we could come over. Your wife was having a bit of a meltdown, which led to her mother having a meltdown because she’s never been pregnant and felt she couldn’t help, so…" he put his hand on his chest, "that makes my wife expert in all things baby?" He held his arms out. "And here I am."

Ben set Winta down on the floor when she started wiggling around. "And here you are."

Winta ran over to the TV where Cinderella was playing. It was the recent live action version, not the animated one.

Ben looked between Mando and Cassian. "Who wants to fill me in on these meltdowns? Does it have anything to do with Rey thinking she’ll be a horrible mother?" Ben sat down and bit into a chocolate chip cookie that was on a plate at the kitchen table. He was starving. He and Rey planned for this baby, probably since that first week they met, and not once did she ever suggest she thought she would be a horrible mother until today.

Cassian set the dripping pan aside and wiped his hands on a towel, coming over to the table to sit. "We told you how Rey was abandoned when she was six, right?" He picked up his own cookie and bit into it.

Ben nodded. When Rey was still just a small child, she practically took care of herself. She made herself dinner, got herself dressed and to school. The woman who gave birth to her overdosed and six year old Rey was placed in foster care. "What does this have to do with her crying all day?"

Cassian finished chewing a bite of cookie. "Well, she’s scared that since she didn’t know she was pregnant that it’s a sign she won’t notice her own child like what happened with her birth mother."

Ben shook his head. "She’s nothing like that woman. Jyn is her only mother."

"That’s what we told her. She was perfectly fine until you called saying you would be late and then Jyn got upset because she doesn’t know how to help with pregnancy hormones." Cassian nodded towards the patio door. "The three of them are out there now."

Mando spun a napkin under his finger. "Why is everything so complicated with you, Solo?"

Ben sat back and crossed his arms. "Even my printer was against me today."

"That printer has always been out to get you. Can you divorce a printer?"

Ben sat up and slammed his hand down. "Yes! Tomorrow, I’m putting in a request for a new one." He nodded to himself. This was a great plan.

Mando turned sideways in his chair, resting an elbow on the back and regarding his friend. "I fully support this endeavor because I know first hand what that thing has put you through, but you’re two hours late due to a printer malfunction?"

Ben shook his head. "First of all, it was multiple malfunctions. Second, a client called complaining about a serving platter."

Cassian whistled. "A big fancy plate made you two hours late? I hope it's at least an antique." He shook his head exasperated. "Because why would you argue over a plate from Target?"

Ben shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Mando drummed his fingers on the table. "What’s so special about this plate?"

Ben pursed his lips thinking about how much he could reveal. “When you give your spouse a gift, it doesn’t matter in a divorce who the giver or receiver is. That gift is marital property that belongs to both spouses unless you can easily prove it was only meant for one of you."

"What does this have to do with a plate?" Mando was sure broken printers made more sense than legal speak.

Ben blew out a breath. "Some couples fight over gifts they give each other, but ultimately it’s up to the court to divide them equitably. I get a lot of calls from clients when a spouse asks for a gift back or someone takes things out of the house. What do you think I have a safe for in my office?"

Cassian looked confused. "You have a plate in a safe in your office?" He couldn’t imagine ever being mad at Jyn over a plate, even an expensive antique one. She and his kids, and now his grandbaby, were the most important things in his life.

"Not at the moment, but I use it for valuable items people want to protect from a spouse trying to sell. I can't force anyone to give anything back once it's gone, though. The most I can do is call the other attorney to try working something out until the court decides." Ben picked up another cookie and took a bite. "Unwess." He finished chewing. "Unless it's personal property."

"Oh!" Mando rubbed his chin. "You only yell at people about personal property? A plate isn't personal?"

"Exactly. A gifted platter is owned by both spouses."

The patio door opened then and Rey poked her head in. "You’re here!" She walked over to Ben, plopping down into his lap and kissing him quickly on the lips. "I missed you. You taste like chocolate."

Ben ate the last bite of cookie and squeezed her to him. It had been a rough day and he missed her too. "Feel better now? Did Omera and your mom help?"

Rey smiled, tracing his lips with a fingertip, brushing off a few crumbs. She loved his lips. "Yeah. Mum packed up some lasagna for you. You can eat when we get home and then…." she kissed him, savoring the chocolate lingering in his mouth, and mumbled against his lips, "you said something about fudge?"

They both jumped when a chair crashed to the floor. Cassian was hurrying into the kitchen, picking up a sponge and starting to furiously scrub at the already clean pan.

Mando leaned into Ben. "You two have got to learn to read a room."

Rey stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, well. This all started because you and Ben couldn’t keep your mouths shut around a child."

"Daddy!"

The three adults whipped their heads around to see little Winta standing behind their chairs. How long had she been standing there?

"I want some fudge too! Mista Ben, did you bring fudge?"

Mando got up quickly and nudged Winta back to the family room where her movie was still playing. She should really be in bed now. "I think they left it at home." He looked back to Ben and Rey, smiling wickedly. "And they'll probably eat all of it."

"Oh yeah! For the baby!" Winta sat down on the floor hugging her Cinderella doll tightly. 

Ben narrowed his eyes at his friend, giving him the finger, before turning his attention back to Rey, who was silently laughing. He was happy to see her not crying anymore. "So, who’s in trouble now, Miss Not-a-code-word?"

Rey fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Not me, Mista Ben."

Ben cut his eyes over quickly to Cassian, who was still at the sink washing the clean pan. "Whistle while you work. Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long. Just hum a merry tune." Ben took his father-in-law’s moment of distraction to give Rey a proper hello kiss. "Ready to go?"

Rey blinked in a daze, touching his lips again. "Yeah." She stood up.

Ben got up and pushed his chair in, before cradling Rey’s face in her hands and rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tomorrow's Child" can be briefly, and I mean BRIEFLY, heard in the current EPCOT Forever fireworks show.
> 
> I have been stopped at that point on Spaceship Earth and it is not fun at all. You're tipped backwards and have absolutely nothing to look at. There are videos on Youtube of the planning the future video bit in this story. It's fun, but would have been better NOT while on the ride. I really hope the renovations take it out. 
> 
> Most of my currently planned next chapter is already written with a scene of Ben AT work. It got bumped so I could do more before skipping to Valentine's Day. I might love Winta too much so she'll be making another appearance.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "One Little Spark" from EPCOT's Journey Into Imagination and "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_.
> 
> Ben, Rey, Rose, and Hux go to EPCOT's International Festival of the Arts for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long after I finished the last chapter, I realized I was about to skip over a very important EPCOT festival. So this chapter starts with the 2019 International Festival of the Arts with a flashback to the 2017 Food & Wine Festival during Ben's proposal trip from chapter 3.
> 
> I recommend reading this chapter with SNACKS.

Rose waved her pink Disney treats Magicband in front of the sensor until it beeped, allowing her to pass through the front entrance at EPCOT. She was taking a long weekend with Hux, Ben, and Rey at Disney World for EPCOT's International Festival of the Arts. Rose's smile fell when she turned and saw Rey brushing a finger under her eye with a finger from the hand not gripping Ben's. "Is something wrong?"

Ben pulled Rey to a stop in front of the festival sign with giant painter Figment. "She misses the monorail." 

Hux shifted his eyes from his sister to Ben. "I thought the crying would have stopped by now?"

Ben hugged Rey to him. "Apparently not. We'll stay at a different hotel next time." He kissed her forehead.

Rey shook her head. "No. I'm being silly."

"Sweetheart, if you want a monorail then you're getting a monorail. I'll change our reservation."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Rose chimed in. "If you stay at the Yacht & Beach Club or Boardwalk, you'll be close to EPCOT for the Flower and Garden Festival. Oh oh oh aaaaand!"

Hux shook Rose's shoulders. "Calm down, woman!"

"And!" Rose ignored him. "You can cut through the park to get the monorail to the Magic Kingdom. Or try the Contemporary if you don't want to walk too much when you're thiiiiis," Rose stretched her arms out in front of her stomach, "big. I. Am. A. Genius."

Hux crinkled his nose. "The Grand Floridian spoiled you. Art of Animation used to be your favorite."

Rey put her hand on her barely visable bump. Only a few days after her appointment, she seemed to pop over night. She was 13 weeks along now. "Our lemon wants the monorail."

Ben took Rey's hand and led her towards the entrance to Spaceship Earth. "I'll fix it later. Our lemon will get a monorail."

Hux grabbed Rose's hand and followed after them. "Wait! Not this ride first!"

"Uncle Hux," Rey spoke over her shoulder. "Only gentle rides for me and our lemon."

"God." Hux weaved his way around the ride queue, following Rey inside. "Stop calling the baby 'our lemon'." He shivered. "It sounds so wrong."

The group came to a stop just before the moving walkway to get on the ride. Rey looked at her brother. "The baby is the size of a lemon this week. What else should we call it?"

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Baby. It takes two to make a lemon and I don't want to think about it."

Rose giggled into her hand. "It's the same for a baby. You're being ridiculous."

"That's my sister, Rosie!"

_The platform is moving at the same speed as your time machine vehicle. Please take small children by the hand and watch your step onto the moving platform. The platform and your time machine vehicle are moving at the same speed._

"Should they stop the ride?" Ben interrupted the argument, watching the moving walkway nervously. "You're pregnant. This is too dangerous. Why are we here?"

Rey took Ben's hand and dragged him onto the belt when he didn't move. "I can still walk, you know." She scooched over in the front seat and crossed her arms, but leaned into Ben when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Ben squeezed Rey to him and nuzzled the side of her head. "I love you, my little croissant." He put a hand on her bump. "And you too, little lemon."

Rose followed into the row behind them. "You know, the boys should both sit in the back. You're too tall for front rows, Benjamin Solo."

"Just Ben!"

Rey turned around, poking her head between the seats. "We'll just have to ride this again." 

Rose high fived her. "Yeah, girlfriend!"

Hux tapped their location on the monitor's map and straightened up when the camera came into view. He refused to take a bad picture. "Try not to look like you've been kidnapped, Solo."

Ben rolled his eyes right when the camera flashed. 

_Good! Sending photo to the future. All systems are go. Linking you now to your guide._

_Like a grand and miraculous spaceship, our planet has sailed through the universe of time and for a brief moment we have been among its passengers. But where are we going? And what kind of future will we discover there? Surprisingly, the answers lie in our past. Since the dawn of recorded history, we've been inventing the future one step at a time. So let's travel back in time together. I'll show you how our ancestors created the world we know today and then it will be your turn to create the world of tomorrow._

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Han rested his arm around Leia's shoulders. "Tell me, princess. When did you last let your heart decide?" After lunch, they stayed in Canada to see the film before going back into Future World to go on some rides. They had just exited the Journey Into Imagination and were ready to head back to the World Showcase.

Ben whipped his head to the left to stare at his father with wide eyes. "Dad? Did you... Did you just quote a Disney movie?"

Han pointed at his son. "It's not my fault you watched those movies all the time and the music is catchy. It won't happen again."

Rey hugged her Chef Figment plush to her chest. Ben had gotten it for her at the gift shop along with the Chef Figment headband she was wearing, Figment charm for her bracelet, and festival pin. "Whatever you say, Dreamfinder."

Leia was looking over the festival map. "She's got you there. You've been humming that purple dragon song non-stop."

Han crossed his arms. "I don't hum!"

Ben tapped the 'First Visit' button his father was wearing. "A dream can be a dream come true."

Han waved him off. "Whatever. Take us wonder by wonder, princess. Where to next?"

Leia folded up her map and put it in her purse. "Italy looks shining, shimmering, and splendid."

Ben's jaw dropped as he watched his mother walk to the boat dock. "Did she just?"

Han squeezed Ben's shoulder. "I think she did, kid. She paid attention more than you know."

××××××××××××

"Ben! Ben! Look at this mug." Rey carefully picked up the Figment mug with paintbrush spoon. After riding Spaceship Earth, they went to the festival gift shop inside the Odyssey Pavillion that sold all kinds of exclusive goods.

Ben took the mug from her, turning it in his hands and smiling at the picture of painter Figment on the side. "We can get this on the way out." That was one of Rey's things. Once she bought something, she didn't want to send it to the park entrance to pick up later or ahead to the hotel. She either had to buy it and carry it or buy it later. Paige guessed it had something to do with Rey spending a few years in foster care and being afraid of someone taking her things.

Rey's bottom lip trembled. 

Ben eyed her nervously. He had to be careful. "Sweetheart..."

"What if we get this too?" Rey held up a festival tote bag. "It will be easier to carry. Besides, it's not like we're going on any rollercoasters." She shoved the bag at him then wandered over to the rack of Figment headbands.

Rose adjusted the headband on her head. "We should get these. We'll match!"

Rey tried one on and made a taadaa pose to Ben. "What do you think? Do I look like a spark of inspiration?"

Ben roamed his eyes over the headband. "Don't you have one like it at home?"

"Yes, but..." She took the headband off and held it out to Ben. "That one has a chef's hat making me the heart of all culinary creation. Don't forget to grab one of those easel ornaments."

Ben sighed and took the headband from her. Rey had a ton of these Mickey ear headbands. The only one she ever wore on multiple trips was her _Oliver and Company_ one, otherwise she bought a new headband each time she went to the parks. He suspected Rey and Rose planned this since they came to the park with no headband or Dole Whip hat. "Did you find your pin yet?"

"No. I think they might be at Mouse Gears?" Rey flipped through her festival guide.

"They?" Ben took an ornament off the hook on the wall.

"Yep! There are three plus the exclusive passholder pin." Rey folded up her guide. "Now hurry up and pay so we can go check out the mural and then get some of those paintbrush churros. I'm starving."

Rose came over to Rey already wearing her brand new Figment headband. "Is that a good idea? I thought sweets were making you sick."

"I haven't gotten sick in almost a week THANK GOD. Ben took me to Maz's a couple days ago to celebrate after I successfully ate a cookie." She pat her little bump. "Our lemon likes confetti cupcakes. Luckily morning sickness didn't hit me too hard like it does to some women."

Hux slung an arm around his sister. "That's because you're one of the lucky ones who cries all the time."

Rey shoved him away from her. "Hey! I do not!"

Rose cringed. "You kinda do, sweetie. Please don't cry." She turned a glare to Hux when Rey's face scrunched up. "This is your fault!"

Ben came over to the group and hugged Rey to him, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "What's Hux's fault? Don't cry, sweetheart." He kissed Rey's lips when he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"I'm not crying!"

Hux felt bad. He did not mean to make his sister cry. Rey had never been a crier until a couple weeks ago and he still was not used to it. "It's better than throwing up constant— ow!" He jumped when Rose pinched his arm. "What the hell, Rosie?!"

Rose jabbed a finger in his chest. "Not. Helping!"

Hux looked over at his sister and her husband. Ben had her _Oliver and Company_ bag hanging from his elbow with a Figment festival tote bag and was patting Rey's cheeks with a tissue. He looped the bag back on her shoulders before digging into the tote bag for her headband and placing it on her head. "I'm sorry, little sis." Hux went over to Rey and hugged her to him. "Let's go get you some of those churros."

Rey giggled, patting her eyes with the tissue in her hand as Hux steered her out the door. "Our lemon would like that."

Hux bit his lip. Rose came up next to him shaking her finger. "Don't say it!"

Hux held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything!"

Even though Rey couldn't ride the Test Track, she was very excited to try the nearby Taste Track's paintbrush churros. It was a cone full of churros dipped in colorful white chocolate so they would look like paintbrushes. Rey sighed longingly when a Test Track car zoomed by. Ben squeezed her hand. "We can go on that when we come in October." Disney's new Skyliner transportation service was opening the end of September. The Solos already had a room booked at the Art of Animation hotel. Ben was still unsure how he felt bringing a couple month old baby, but they reserved it before they found out Rey was pregnant. She was too excited about it to cancel. He did change their room to a _Finding Nemo_ suite, however, so he and Rey could have some privacy. There were certain things he refused to do in front of his baby.

Rey sat on a bench with Rose, happily rubbing her tiny bump, while the boys went to get the churros. "Imagination, imagination. A dream can be a dream come true with just that spark in me and you."

Rose finished uploading the picture of her and Rey wearing their new headbands. "What's it like?" She glanced at Rey's stomach. 

Rey looked to Rose when she didn't add anything, following her gaze. "I don't know. Kind of weird?" She shrugged. "It's crazy that we made a lemon." She tapped her stomach. "There's a piece of Ben right in here." She looked up when her tall husband stood over her, handing her a cone of four churros. "Yesssss I'm starving!" She bit into a blue one and moaned. "Oh my God," she mumbled around a mouthful. "I missed you, sweets!" She took another bite. 

"How is it, sweetheart?" Ben held his own cone in one hand while he held his phone in the other recording.

Rose leaned into the shot, smiling and waving a purple churro before biting off the colorful end.

Rey picked up the red churro, licking at the frosting. "It's very sweet." She nibbled on the end. "And perfect." She took a bigger bite and moaned, tipping her head back.

Ben stopped the video and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Sweetheart, please don't do things like that in the middle of a theme park." He bit into his own red churro.

Rose patted Hux on the back when he made a choking noise. "You ok there?"

Hux beat his chest with a fist. "Perfect!" he squeaked out.

Rey stood up, brushing some sugar off her hands. "I'm ready to paint that mural." She took Ben's hand after he popped a bit of churro in his mouth and started walking to Showcase Plaza. The festival had a paint-by-number mural set up. Each park guest is given a cup of paint with a number on it and a brush.

When they got to the wall, Hux looked from his #11 orange cup to the little squares. "What if we paint more squares than they told us to?" He looked around as if hidden Disney police would pop out from the ground.

Ben squinted at the wall, bending to paint in one of his little #8 squares green. "I don't want to find out. Look what they did to Bambi."

"And Mufasa!" Rose chimed in from her spot painting a #4 square light blue.

Rey looked over her #7 yellow squares. "We all have sparks, imaginations. That's how our minds create creations. I wish we could paint more squares." She put the lid back on her paint cup, following the others to the end of the wall and taking a card of what the finished mural would look like from a cast member. Today's design would be a rocket flying through space.

One of the problems with this festival was that a lot of the food at the booths was seafood and dessert. As excited as Rey was to not get sick from sweets anymore, she wanted some actual food. She had already mapped out a plan for the day before their dinner reservations at her favorite Coral Reef restaurant. They were getting the dinner package that came with guaranteed seats for one of that night's Broadway Concert Series shows. First stop now was one of the closest countries to Showcase Plaza... Mexico!

Ben placed a plastic blue plate in front of Rey. She licked her lips excitedly, taking the fork Ben handed her. "I'm starving!"

Ben chuckled as he took a seat next to her. "You keep saying that." He sipped his drink.

Rey chewed her bite of sopes, moaning and closing her eyes. Braised pork marinated in ancho chili paste with some black beans, crema, and salsa verde. She was really glad Rose was there to snap pictures of all their food because Rey was too hungry to do it. The sopes looked so pretty on their colorful plates. Rey swallowed her bite and eyed the drink in Ben's hand. "What's that?"

Ben took a sip, smacking his lips together. "Margarita."

Rose looked up from her phone. "How did you even carry everything?"

Ben shrugged. 

Rey cut into her food. "How is it?" She was never much of a drinker except for beer or wine now and then, but Ben was obsessed with all the different drinks at Disney World. She wanted to hear all about them. It made him excited and that made Rey happy.

Ben shrugged again. "It's not bad, but it has tequila and rum so I'm not complaining."

Rey poked at her food. "Soooo. You think we can keep these plates?"

Hux blinked at his sister across from him, forkful of sopes halfway to his mouth. "What on earth are you going to do with plastic plates?"

Rey kicked him. 

"Ow!"

"Wipe them off, put them in this tote I was clever enough to pick out, then sell them on eBay," Rey replied, ignoring her brother's scowling. "People will buy anything from Disney. At the very least, we could use them at home."

Ben was already shaking his head. "We have plates."

Rey finished wiping off her plate with a napkin and then passed it to Ben. "In the bag, please."

Ben sighed, but took the plate, placing it in the bag at his feet along with the other three from their table once everyone finished eating. It did not go unnoticed that Rey at some point snuck in the bag a stack of festival park maps.

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"Benjamin, I mean really. You're in Italy. Why are you drinking a margarita?" Leia delicately placed a piece of calamari in her mouth.

Rey tried to look at anything but the fried seafood and bit into her delicious chocolate and dried fruit filled cannoli. Her parents tried to explain to Leia why she didn't eat seafood, but the excuse that fish are friends not food didn't make it very far. 

Han propped his feet up on the table and tossed an olive in his mouth. The nearby Spain booth had some charcuterie cones filled with meats and cheeses. "Leave the kid alone, princess." He toasted his own margarita with Ben's and took a sip. "It's not bad. What's this lemon stuff called again?"

"Limoncello, Dad."

Han sat up and smacked Ben's hand away from his cone. "Hey! Get your own!"

Ben chewed on his victory piece of cheese. "Already ate it. I'm a growing boy."

Rey wiped her hands on her napkin. "Have you ever been to Japan, Mrs. Solo?"

Han leaned into Leia. "Whatever you do, do not get the salmon BLT sushi." He jabbed his finger on the festival booklet that listed all the foods. "Your future daughter-in-law is friends with that salmon!"

Ben helped Rey out of her seat. He appreciated his father's efforts to get along with Rey. "What even is a salmon BLT? Shouldn't it be an SLT?"

"That is the oddest sounding food and I'm not even friends with salmon," Leia replied.

"Maybe this salmon BLT also has bacon?" Cassian asked when they got in line, aiming his camera to video the menu. He looked at his phone to the comments section. "No. Hux said that would make it an BSLT." He stopped the video and pocketed his phone after their group moved up in the Japan food booth line.

Rey walked over to a railing after they collected their snacks and poked at the steamed pork dumpling in her basket with a chopstick. "Why is it green?"

Ben stood in front of Rey, holding up one of the dumplings with his chopsticks. "Maybe the wasabi? Open." 

Rey bit into the dumpling, chewing and scrunching up her nose at the spice, then leaned up to kiss Ben on the lips.

Leia watched the couple near the railing around the lagoon and tapped Han's shoulder. "Do you see that?" Ben had just leaned in to kiss Rey after she fed him some of her dumpling. "Have you ever seen him so happy?"

Han shook his head and swallowed before answering. "Green food is a bad idea." He used his fingers to pick up the next dumpling, popping the whole thing in his mouth. 

"Han!" Leia waved her chopsticks. "There are utensils, laser brain." 

Han went over to a trash can to throw away the empty small cardboard dish before answering. "What's the point of those stick doodads when I have these?" He wiggled his fingers. "And no, I've never seen him this happy, except those times he sat in front of the TV watching those movies with Chewie."

Leia smiled sadly as she watched Ben and Rey wrapped in each other's arms, swaying to music only they could hear. Her son must have been singing something, judging by his moving lips. "We made so many mistakes, Han." She pointed over to Jyn and Cassian sitting on a nearby bench where they were looking at something on Cassian's phone, laughing. "They have been recording everyone all day." Leia shook her head frowning. "They probably already have more videos of Ben than we do. All we have are those piano recitals he didn't even want to do."

"Don't beat yourself up, princess." Han wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We didn't know what kind of teacher Snoke was until the kid—"

"Ran away," Leia interrupted. "I don't want to remember that. He begged me for years to stop those lessons and I didn't listen. I thought I was doing the right thing giving him a musical education."

Ben was twirling Rey in circles now, the chef Figment plush tucked safely under his arm.

"You know," Han started after watching them silently for a moment. "He's not a bad singer. Who bought him copies of all those movies? AND the soundtracks?"

Leia's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "I did. But—"

"There is no but." Han interrupted.

"I was trying to make up for all the time I wasn't there, or we fought in front of him, or I yelled at him."

Han looked down at her. "You think you bought his love?"

Leia bit her lip. "Remember my birthday when he was five or six? You tried to help him make me breakfast, but I came into the kitchen to burnt toast and a mess. Why did I yell at him? I went out that same day to buy him a copy of _Aladdin_ then watched it with him before bed." 

Han looked at his son again, who was grinning so big his dimples were showing. "I had to carry him to bed that night because he was getting too big for you. And then you tucked him in and sang—"

"A Whole New World." Leia watched her son kiss his new fiancée. "I sang to him every night until he moved out."

××××××××××××

Rey bit into her Mediterranean flatbread and moaned. She was the most excited about the Mosaic Canteen in Morocco. She and Ben had a huge spread on their table. They each had their own flatbread plus a spiced beef hummus with pita chips and chebakkia to share.

Ben shifted in his seat. "Sweetheart, please."

Rey dunked one of the pita chips into the dip. "Sorry. It's just so good and I'm starving." She smacked her hand over her mouth when she moaned again. "I think we need more of this hummus."

Ben chuckled, pulling her hand away from her mouth and kissing the inside of her wrist. "Remember when we were in this same spot? The day I proposed?" He nodded at the railing along the lagoon.

Rey dug her spoon into her Musical Float. It was layers of strawberry, lemonade, and blue raspberry slushies with vanilla ice cream and white chocolate. She got it at Fife & Drum at the American Adventure. "A whole new world, that's where we'll be." She bumped the spoon against Ben's lips. "Open."

Ben opened his mouth, letting Rey slide the spoonful of float in. He licked his lips. "A thrilling chase, a wondrous place." He leaned across the space between their chairs, pecking Rey's lips and lingering there. "For you and me. I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rose's Magicband](https://chipandco.com/disney-parks-treats-magicband-311889). Why yes, it has Dole Whip.
> 
> I'm sorry about Ben's sad backstory intermission from the fluff! That's as angsty as this story will get, though his childhood might be referenced again in future chapters.
> 
> I don't know about anyone else, but I just love seeing Ben and Rey's relationship through someone else's eyes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	14. The Beautiful Briny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the song "The Beautiful Briny" from _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_.
> 
> Day 2 of a long weekend at Disney is a good time to relax at the hotel pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide what to do this chapter. First I was going to skip to Valentine's Day, but felt weird about skipping the rest of their mini vacay. So I tried writing something and was not happy with it at all, but it will actually work great for a future flashback, then this idea came to me and here we are

The next day, their small group spent the morning at the Magic Kingdom then got lunch at the hotel's quick service restaurant Landscape of Flavors before going back to their rooms to change into swimsuits for a relaxing afternoon of swimming. Ben held Rey's hand as they went down the steps of building #7 at the Art of Animation hotel. They were staying in the _Little Mermaid_ section, one of Rey's favorites, with a view of the water. The only problem with requesting a water view? It guaranteed them a room in Ursula's building. Rey shook her fist at Ursula when they left the stairwell behind the giant sculpture, something Rey did whenever they left their building. "Sea witch! Monster!" Ben steered her away from Ursula, Rey squirming in his hold to turn and look back. "How dare you hurt Ariel!"

Ben turned her forward to face King Triton in front of the building across from theirs, holding on tighter. "Look! There's Hux and Rose!"

Hux and Rose were sitting on the ledge in front of a Sebastian statue. They decided to meet in the courtyard. Rose swung her legs and waved when she saw them. "What took you guys so long?"

Ben smirked, but said nothing, and gripped Rey's shoulders tighter when she tried to turn around again.

Hux rolled his eyes and hopped off the ledge. "Rey is already pregnant. I mean... just...." he visibly shivered. "Ugh, never mind."

Rose giggled, hopping down too and taking his hand. "They're newlyweds, silly!"

"Yeah, well. They already had their honeymoon," Hux grumbled as they started walking to the resort's main pool. "I'm here to swim."

Rey fondly patted the Prince Eric statue when they walked by. She used to think he was so dreamy, but she had a much better prince now. She reached up to run her fingers through her own Prince Eric's hair. "Perfect." She sighed. "And you don't even need a dinglehopper."

Ben stopped to pull her into a kiss in front of the statue. "Just wanted to kiss the girl."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

16 year old Rey ran down the stairs of the _Little Mermaid_ themed hotel building, stopping to wave at the giant King Triton sculpture outside. "Good afternoon, great king of the seas!" She spun around to face Ursula in front of the building across from hers and glared. "But not YOU." She shook her fist. "You hurt Ariel! Stole her voice for your own gain!"

"Stardust, wait up!" Jyn rushed out of the building, holding onto her hat and bag. "Come on." She wrapped her arm around Rey. "We'll meet your dad and brother at the Big Blue Pool." 

The Big Blue Pool was Disney World's biggest resort pool. It was _Finding Nemo_ themed and featured underwater speakers. The brand new Art of Animation was the only hotel that had them. There were two more pools at the hotel. The _Cars_ section had the Cozy Cone Pool, which was nice if you wanted to relax in the traffic cone cabanas. _The Little Mermaid_ section had the Flippin' Fins Pool. Both of these were less crowded because everyone was at the resort's main pool. Rey was so excited to soon be one of them. But first, she had to say hello to Prince Eric. "I'm going to marry you someday." She hugged the statue and pulled away with a sigh.

"I don't know if anyone has hair that perfect," Jyn told Rey. She wanted her daughter to be happy, but she also wanted her to have reasonable hair expectations. Disney movies were problematic about this topic.

Rey shrugged. "Probably not, but a girl can dream. Maybe he uses a dinglehopper." 

Jyn laughed. "Oh, Stardust! It's probably Disney magic."

Rey turned to look back at the statue quickly. "Or true love."

××××××××××××

They put their things down on the chairs near the giant jellyfish. This was everyone's favorite part of the pool. The ground eased into the water's edge like a beach on this side with giant water spaying jellyfish rising from the water. 

Rey kicked off her Ariel Havaianas sandals, picking them up and wrapping them in a towel. 

Rose's eyes widened as she watched Rey tuck the bundle under another towel. She hadn't noticed Rey's footwear earlier. "Are you crazy? Weren't those $100?!"

"Yeah, but..." Rey shrugged. "They're my favorite and I really only needed them to survive the wedding. I want to wear my favorite sandals to the pool. What's the point of having them if I don't wear them?" Havaianas sold Disney themed sandals at the parks and had a special bridal line that featured Swarovski crystals on the straps and designs in pale blue to be the bride's something blue. Rey, of course, got Ariel. She only felt slightly bad about standing on her face when she walked. The left sandal said, "Love as deep as the ocean." She bought them on the trip when Ben proposed and wore them to the pool ever since.

Rose paused in rubbing some sunscreen on her arm. "I guess you're right."

Rey next took off her light blue dress coverup, revealing her white bikini underneath. Her very small baby bump was even more visible this way. She was not shy about her body, until... "Ben, stop!" She batted his hands away from her hips.

He frowned. "Don't you need sunscreen?"

"No." Rey shook her head. "We did that in the room, remember?"

Ben smirked, turning Rey around and rubbing some of the cream on her back. "I don't recall finishing." He kissed the back of her neck. 

Rey picked up the tube he dropped on the chair, squeezing some cream into her hand. "We might have gotten a bit distracted." She rubbed the cream into her arms.

Ben moved to her front, sitting on the chair in front of her. He kissed her stomach. "Hello, little lemon." He squeezed some sunscreen into his hand and rubbed it all over her bump, before moving to her thighs. 

Rey pulled him away by his hair just before his lips could kiss her hip. "This is where you got distracted." She rubbed some sunscreen on his broad shoulders while Ben impatiently squeezed the backs of her legs, resting his forehead against her stomach. She tapped his shoulder. "You're good to go!" She nudged him away when she felt his tongue lick her belly button.

Ben stood up, grinning big like a kid. He kissed Rey quickly before following Hux to the side of the pool, sitting down and sliding into the water. He dipped down under the water's surface so he could hear what song was playing.

_"It's lovely bobbing along. Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea. What if the octopus, the flounder, and the cod think we're rather odd?"_

Ben popped above the surface and floated on his back towards the jellyfish. That's usually where Rey entered the pool. He twisted around to bob in the water when he saw her sitting with Rose under a jellyfish, their lemon making her stomach stick out adorably. He dove back under the water to swim closer.

_"Welcome to the EAC, little dude!"_

When he got close to the sandy colored sloping surface, he snuck up on them on his hands and knees. "What a chance to get a better peep." 

Rey screamed, clinging to Rose when she noticed Ben suddenly right next to her. Hux was not far behind, laughing hysterically. Rey kicked her foot out to splash her husband. "Not funny! You scared our lemon!"

Ben, still grinning, scooched clooser and gathered her in his arms. "I'm sorry, my little croissant."

Rey shoved him a bit. "No you're not."

Ben stood up, pulling Rey up with him and walking them down the slope, deeper into the water, stopping just past his waist. "You're right. I'm not." He leaned in to kiss her.

Rey let him, but smacked his hands away from her ass. "What is it with you and pools?" She asked, pulling back.

Ben ignored her question. "Lean back."

Rey floated on her back, Ben copying her position and taking her hand and squeezing it. "It's lovely bobbing along. Bobbing along through the water where we get along swimmingly." 

Rey turned her head to look at Ben. "I don't know if I would call this outing getting along swimmingly." She flicked some water at him.

Ben opened his eyes, turning his head to grin at her. "What did I do, my little croissant?"

"You only call me that when you're up to no good."

Ben tugged on Rey's arm, pulling her closer to him. He held her to his front so he could kick his legs under the water and keep them floating while Rey wrapped hers around his waist. "I'm not up to anything." He kissed her chin, pulling her hips to his. "You're ridin' it, dude! Check it out!"

Rey smacked his shoulder. "Ben!" She looked around, but no one was paying attention to them. She saw Hux and Rose still by the jellyfish having a splash fight. Her attention was drawn back to Ben when he squeezed her to him again. "Only you could make a _Finding Nemo_ quote dirty." She paused pursing her lips, poking his shoulder. "Dude."

Ben's eyebrows shot up under the strands of wet hair on his forehead before he burst out laughing.

"No, Ben... Don't—" Rey kicked her legs frantically as Ben lifted her off him and tossed her in the water.

"AHHHH!!!" Rey popped her head out of the water, splashing and flailing around. "You!" She kicked a wave of water at Ben, who was slowly swimming closer like a crocodile with a grin on his face.

Ben gathered Rey in his arms, brushing wet strands of hair out of her face. They floated there a moment staring at each other until Hux and Rose hit them with a wall of water, just as Ben and Rey's lips met in a kiss.

"GUHHHH!!!" Rey flung some water at her brother and friend, but they were already swimming away.

Ben turned her face back towards his and leaned in. "Where were we?" He pressed his lips to hers, mingling their tongues together.

Rey hopped up to wrap her legs around Ben's waist, moaning as his thumb caressed her hip. "Bennn?"

"Hmmm?" Ben's hand drifted down to her bottom and squeezed.

"Maybe," Rey paused, still a bit breathless. "Maybe we should go back to our room?"

Ben walked them backwards to the ledge. "I like this plan!"

Rose and Hux were already relaxing in their chairs when Ben and Rey approached wrapped in towels. 

"You guys going somewhere?" Rose asked when she saw Rey slip on her coverup and sandals.

Rey squeezed her still dripping hair in a towel. "Back to the room. I want to... relax before dinner." It wasn't exactly a lie. She and Ben had plans to thoroughly use all their time to relax. 

Rose, thankfully, didn't seem to catch on as she bobbed her head up and down. "I'm sure pregnant women need plenty of rest, so...." she shrugged, "Relaxing... is probably a good idea." Maybe Rose was onto them.

"Don't be late this time." Hux said with narrowed eyes.

Rey took Ben's hand. "See you later, guys!" She waved.

"Have fun relaxing!" Rose called to their retreating backs.

Ben put their towels in the bin. "Not subtle at all, sweetheart."

Rey crossed her arms. "What? I panicked!"

Ben uncrossed her arms, taking her hand and leading them out of the pool area. They walked through the _Lion King_ section, under Timon and Pumba crossing a log, and were soon in _The Little Mermaid_ area. 

"Hello, Ariel!" Rey waved to the giant Ariel sculpture in front of the building directly ahead of them. "And you!" She glared at Ursula in front of their building.

"Rey—"

"No! SHE is the poor unfortunate soul!" She shook her fist, turning around once at the stairwell to stick her tongue out.

Ben pulled Rey up the stairs while she mumbled under her breath about "Disney's most evil villain" then scanned his red Magicband on their room's door to unlock it.

"I mean, she stole her voice! And then she tried to steal Prince Eric! What a horrible, awful, meanspir—!" Her words were cut off when Ben pushed her on the bed. "ited..."

Ben crawled on top of her, crashing his lips to hers. "I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Blue Pool no longer has underwater speakers as of early 2020 due to safety concerns. Lifeguards reported people staying underwater too long to listen to the music and dialogue. I get it, but still disappointing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	15. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Magic" from _A Wrinkle In Time_ and "Happily Ever After" from the Magic Kingdom's Happily Ever After fireworks show.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! It's the perfect time to remember the moment the bride and groom see each other on their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated my moodboard Rey pic! I THINK the carriage picture might be the type of sunset lighting they would have had after their ceremony? I checked early November sunset times for Orlando, so hopefully!
> 
> Ben wanted to take the readers to work with him again. And Winta will be making a brief appearance!

Ben sat back in the black chair in one of the small conference rooms getting comfortable. He was having a consultation with a prospective client. "My secretary told me you have a custody modification trial coming up. What happened to your last attorney?"

The man across the table fidgeted in his seat. "The custody was settled over two years ago. I recently remarried and when my ex-wife found out, she sought a modification to the agreement. I already met with the attorney I used last time and his fees are too high for what I can pay."

Ben nodded and scribbled some notes on his legal pad. This was a common problem. Hiring an attorney was costly for all parties involved so clients typically met with more than one not only to see how well they got along with someone who would be handling a major event in their lives, but to also find out if they could afford it. "These trials take time. Our time is not cheap. And," he looked down at his notes, "you have 8 boxes of material from the first trial? Is that accurate?"

The man groaned. "Yes. I know it’s a lot, but there were a lot of problems with the case. It was the trial from hell and now when she has our children, she’s been bad-mouthing my wife to them."

From what little he had to go on, it sounded to Ben as if both parties had a case to modify their custody agreement. Behavior in front of the children and a new marriage would do it. "How often does she have your children?"

"She has primary custody. I get them one weekend a month, a full month in the summer, and certain holidays. I don't know how much more time she could take from me."

Ben clicked his pen to write that down. "When did you meet your current wife?"

The man sitting across from him was silent.

Ben finished writing his note before looking up. "Was your divorce settled before you met her? This will only work if you're upfront and honest with me." Clients always made his job ten times harder when they were afraid to admit to him details such as this.

The man cleared his throat. "No, it wasn't finalized yet."

Ben nodded. Bingo. A case of the other woman and then he went and married her. The ex-wife probably wanted payback, but Ben could work with this. "Anything else I should know right now?"

The man straightened his back looking eager. "Yes! She refused to allow me to pick up the kids last month because she decided to have a birthday party for our youngest on my weekend. It wasn't even her birthday yet. I had to call the police."

Ben tried not to chuckle as he clicked his pen. This was a fairly common problem. He always advised his clients to call the police before him because the most he could do was file more paperwork and that took time. "I would need all those boxes to review the case and get caught up."

"So you can do it? What would it cost me?"

Ben twisted his pen between his fingers. “$10,000 retainer fee—"

"Excuse me, WHAT?"

"But probably more. That’s just to get you to trial."

The man slumped in his seat. "That’s way more than I expected."

Ben felt bad for the guy, but his fees were his fees. He could not change them. He was taught early on not to budge, to put as many walls up so as not to crumble under someone else’s financial desperation. Some of his colleagues told him he could come off as cold, but he always got results. "I wish I had better news for you, but this is hours upon hours of work for any attorney. We’re all going to tell you the same thing, unless you want to hire someone who has never set foot in a courtroom. That would save you quite a bit."

The man shook his head. 

Ben tilted his head. "If you could provide me with a summary of those boxes, I could review it and give you a more accurate assessment of what kind of situation you’re looking at here."

"And I suppose that's not free?"

Ben’s lips quirked up into a slight consoling smile. "No, I’m afraid not." His time did not come cheap.

The man blew out a frustrated breath.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jessika Pava, Ben’s secretary, poked her head in. "Mr. Solo?"

Ben turned his head to the door. "What is it, Jessika? I told you not to interrupt unless it was important."

"Your wife is on the phone. She said you told her to call you after her appointment, but you're not answering your cell. She burst into tears when I told her you were in a meeting."

Ben rubbed his temple with a hand. It had been a long day and this meeting had been sprung on him. He usually doesn’t take on custody modifications like this unless they were from a previously represented client, but his colleague who usually handles these things was unavailable today. "Can you tell her to give me a few minutes to finish up here and then I’ll call her back?"

The normally patient, quick on her feet secretary pursed her lips. "I’ll try. But I’m used to dealing with hysterical spouses, not hormonal pregnant women."

Ben chuckled at that. Ever since that afternoon when they left the clinic after their first appointment, Rey would cry at anything. They were out of bbq sauce, her pants didn’t fit, and he still was unsure if she was truly upset about him saying no to watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ tonight because there was a quick glimpse at a Valentine Town tree in the movie or if she was using her newfound power of pregnant wife tears against him. "Ask her about that time she went dumpster diving for an antique clock. She loves that story."

Jessika reluctantly agreed and closed the door. Ben turned his attention back to the potential client. "So, what will it be?"

The man looked down at his own notepad, which appeared to be only full of numbers and dollar signs. "Can I think about it?"

Ben nodded. "Sure, but don’t take too long. If I don’t hear from you by early next week, I won’t have enough time to review the case and prepare for a trial."

The man stood up and held out his hand which Ben shook. "I understand. Thank you for your time."

Ben followed him out and headed towards his office. Jessika was sitting at her desk and crossed her arms as he approached. "It didn’t work. She started crying again. Something about being banned from dumpsters? She wanted to know if she could sue her husband for that." Jessika got up and followed him into his office.

Ben dropped the legal pad on his desk and sat down, picking up his cellphone. "I’m sorry, Jessika. I’ll call her now."

Jessika did a sign of the cross and looked to the ceiling. "Thank you!" She walked out, leaving the door ajar.

Ben dialed Rey’s phone and after it rang, was met with sniffling. He winced, She was still crying. "Hello, my little croissant. How’s our avocado?" Rey was 16 weeks pregnant today and according to the app on his phone, their baby was now the size of an avocado. It made no sense to him because avocados came in different sizes.

"I miss finding antiques!"

Ben cringed at her upset tone. Telling Jessika to ask about the clock was a bad idea. "Sweetheart, you still have your estate sales. And thrift stores, eBay listings with typos," he listed off.

Rey groaned on the other end of the line. "Yeah, but... It was so exciting FINDING things, you know? Get my hands dirty. Dig through junk and the thrill of finding something valuable!"

Ben swiveled in his chair. He needed to change the subject. He already gave Rey a packet of information on why she shouldn't be scavenging in her condition and he didn't want to start another argument about it. "Are you at the shop now?"

"Yeah. Mum dropped me off. Someone just came in to look at our vintage wedding dresses. Ben! It’s so romantic."

Ben smiled. This was good. She wasn’t crying anymore. "Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

"You know how we have some of our dresses displayed in the window? Well the blushing bride-to-be was walking by when she saw her dream dress. Her DREAM DRESS, Ben." Ben had been confused at first when he went to the antique shop last new year and they were setting up for weddings. He had thought that would be for June, but Rey had told him that she liked displaying their vintage wedding dresses starting from the new year through February because of all the proposals that happen between Christmas and Valentine’s Day. She said she knew from experience how eager brides were to look for their perfect dress.

"Mmm hmmm, but she’s not as beautiful as you were." He looked at his and Rey’s wedding photo on his desk. It was taken during their first look photoshoot before the ceremony. They were standing on the grand staircase at the Grand Floridian, Rey’s long white Cinderella skirt draped over the steps. They didn't know at the time that Rey was already pregnant and they were sharing their wedding with their baby. 

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"I do." Ben peppered Rey's face with kisses. He couldn't believe this beautiful vision in white was going to marry him. Could it be a magic moment now? 

Rey ran her fingertips gently over Ben's peach rose boutonniere, grinning at the tiny Mickey ear pearls attached to the flower's base. It matched her peach and purple bouquet gripped in her other hand. They were meeting on the Grand Floridian's grand staircase before their 5pm ceremony at the wedding pavilion.

"I may now kiss the bride." Ben cradled Rey's face gently in his hands, but a little poof of white knocked into them before his lips connected with hers.

"Miss Rey! Mista Ben! Not yet!" cried the little flower girl, who was doing her best to shove the bride and groom apart.

"Winta! Sweetie, come here!" Omera came up to them and gently pulled her daughter away.

Winta struggled. "But mommy, Mista Ben isn't saspozed to kiss her yet!"

Omera crouched down. "It's ok, sweetie. A groom can kiss the bride when he sees her. That's why we're here."

Winta swung her basket of flower petals, not looking convinced. "Really? I don't hafta throw my flowers first?"

Ben ignored the scene in front of him. He was too busy drinking in his bride, eyes bouncing over her face and thumb stroking her cheek.

Rey, however, was watching her flower girl with an amused smile. "Would you feel better if you threw some flowers on us?"

Winta squealed and dipped her hand into her basket, tossing some peach and purple rose petals on the bride and groom. "You can kiss Miss Rey now, Mista Ben!" She shook her finger at them. "But no fudge yet!"

Rey looked up at Ben laughing when he brought his lips down to hers in a lingering kiss. "Oh honey, it's a magical, magical life, life, life."

They stayed lost in each other a few minutes longer just looking at each other and sharing sweet kisses before their photographer gathered the wedding party together for photos on the stairs and outside the hotel.

A footman helped Rey up the step into the Cinderella carriage outside the hotel. Ben followed her inside, being careful with her poofy skirt. They waved to everyone cheering in front of the hotel and then the carriage began its drive towards the start of their happily ever after.

"Ben!" Rey whisper yelled. "We. Are. In. Cinderella's. CARRIAGE!"

Ben tipped her mouth closed with a fingertip on her chin. He didn't care that Winta wasn't there to throw flowers on them. He kissed his bride again.

"Ben," Rey started after pulling away, "Kaydel's going to complain about fixing my makeup again." 

Ben was silent for a moment as he placed a hand on her flat stomach. He hoped there was a baby in there. "Do you think you're pregnant yet? I'm ready to begin. Let the wonder take hold."

Rey clasped her hand over his, continuing his song. "Every wish finally put into motion. Diving in with our hearts wide open."

"A new adventure there in your eyes." Ben kissed the corner of her eye. "It's just beginning. Feel your heart beat faster." He squeezed her hand. "Reach out and find your happily ever after."

They rode the carriage in silence until they pulled up at the wedding pavilion. Rey took the hand Ben held out to her as she stepped out of the carriage. He looked so handsome in his gray suit. Once both her feet were on the ground, she clasped his hand and pecked his lips. "Now we're on our way. Darling, it's a magic moment now."

××××××××××××

Ben's long work day was finally over. He was happy to be home. He walked up behind Rey, who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island snacking on something, and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her rounded belly. "What are you up to?" He kissed her cheek.

Rey squeezed some BBQ sauce all over her plate. "The doctor told me to make sure I'm eating plenty of vegetables." She stabbed a BBQ sauce covered cucumber slice with her fork and held it up to him. "See?"

Ben's curious gaze followed the cucumber as she put it in her mouth moaning. "Is that something we need to worry about?"

Rey shook her head, sticking her fork into a piece of cauliflower. "No. She said I'm perfectly healthy, but reminded me not to get lost in cravings when Mum told her that I'm obsessed with BBQ sauce and chicken fingers." She chewed and picked up a baby carrot. "I am NOT obsessed," she mumbled around her bite of food. 

Ben pursed his lips and looked down at her plate. "Of course not, my little croissant. What are we having for dinner?" Today was Valentine's Day, but they weren't doing anything extra special. They wanted to spend a normal night together.

Rey swallowed her bite of carrot. "Chicken fingers." Her cherry tomato rolled into a blob of BBQ sauce when she tried to stab it with her fork. 

Ben hung his head. "Rey." He was maybe a little tired of eating chicken fingers. They ate them at least three times a week.

"Don't say my name like that." She still fought with the tomato, finally giving up and picking it up with her fingers.

"We had chicken fingers last night." Ben took hold of her wrist when she went to lick the sauce off her fingertips, licking them himself instead. 

Rey's eyes grew wide as she watched him. "Um..." 

Ben leaned in to kiss her. "Let's go out for dinner," he mumbled against her lips.

Rey licked his lips. He tasted like BBQ sauce. "Arby's?" She could live with saving dinner for a midnight snack.

Ben huffed out a breath. 

Rey shook her head. "It's Valentine's Day. Everywhere else is probably booked already. Besides," she wiggled off the stool and went around the island to pick up a plate next to the oven. "I made you this."

Ben looked at the dish she slid across the counter. It was covered with a huge heart. "You made me a BBQ sauce heart?"

Rey nodded. "Do you like it?"

Ben grinned up at her, his beautiful BBQ sauce obsessed wife. "I love it."

"One more thing!" Rey came around the island, taking his hand and dragging him to the table. "I made these from a recipe in that book you gave me this morning." 

Ben looked down at the plate of bacon topped cupcakes. "That book has dessert recipes?" Ben had given Rey a book full of recipes about BBQ sauce. He didn't remember a dessert section.

"Not exactly." Rey picked up a cupcake and handed it to him. "I used the maple brown sugar sauce recipe and after some Googling, got the idea for cupcakes. That," she pointed to the cupcake in his hand, "is chocolate cake filled with BBQ sauce. FILLED!" Rey bounced on her toes. 

Ben put the cupcake back on the plate and cupped her cheek. "I can't wait to try it."

"I used a mix so it's probably not as good as Maz's, but I called her and she assured me that—" Her sentence was cut off when Ben crashed his mouth to hers. An alarm interrupted them and Rey jumped. "My chicken fingers!" She ran to the oven.

Ben followed at a slower pace, just now noticing she was wearing her light pink "Eat Me" shorts. He was happy they were stretchy enough to still fit. He walked up to her, pulling her hips into his as she used her Figment oven mitt to place a tray of chicken fingers on the cooling rack. 

"Oof." Rey spun around, wrapping her arms around his waist. So far Rey loved being pregnant, other than the crying and her growing belly starting to get in the way. "Noticed what I'm wearing, I take it?"

Ben nodded a bit in a daze, his hands massaging the words on her behind.

"Weellll..." Rey tried to move, but his hands were clamped on. "Ben!" She tugged on his arm. "I want to eat dinner and then watch _Nightmare Before Christmas_."

"WHAT?!" That snapped him out of it and he let go. "You were serious about that? Rey, that is not a Valentine's Day movie."

Rey shrugged as she platted the chicken fingers. She tried to make it fancy, fanning three of them out on one side of the heart and scattering around her cut veggies and tater tots. "Your contract is only specifically about Halloween and Christmas. Valentine's Day is fair game."

Ben groaned in frustration as she handed him a plate, stomping after her to the table and putting his plate down. He sat down in his chair with a huff. 

Rey rubbed her stomach as she bit into a chicken finger. "Mmmmmm." She finished chewing and dunked a tater tot into the bowl full of BBQ sauce between them. "This is the same sauce I put in the cupcakes. I could eat it with a spoon!"

Ben got up and went into the kitchen, taking a spoon out of the utensil drawer. Rey eyed him curiously as he kneeled down next to her bench, taking the sauce bowl and dipping his spoon. "What are you doing?"

Ben kissed her belly. "Hey, avocado. Your mommy said you can hear us now." He held out his spoon of sauce. "And mommy is very silly."

Rey ran her fingers through Ben's hair. "I think daddy is sillier." 

Ben made an airplane noise, flying the spoon around her belly before standing up. "Scooch over." He sat down backwards on the bench once Rey made room for him and held the spoon to Rey's mouth.

Rey wrapped her lips around the spoon, savoring the taste of the BBQ sauce. She was right. A spoonful of this sauce was an absolute delicacy. She dipped a finger in the bowl of sauce Ben was still holding, swiping it over his lips then leaning in to lick it off. "Mmmmmmm." 

Ben bopped his nose to hers. "I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney Fairytale Weddings lets you pick from a few different ceremony times throughout the day. I think it affects the cost, so their dinner reception is more expensive than a lunch? 
> 
> The father of the bride often rides with the bride to the ceremony, from what I could tell, unless there's a first look... Sorry you didn't get to ride in the carriage, Cassian! But Ben was really excited!
> 
> There are so many little Disney details in these weddings. The bridal bouquets sometimes have hidden Mickey crystals like the pears on Ben's boutonniere. I'll try to do more wedding flashbacks so I can include more of them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Gitchee Gitchee Goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "One Dance" from _Little Mermaid Greatest Hits_ and "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from _Phineas and Ferb_.
> 
> Ben and Rey start thinking about baby names, plus some wedding cake and more Disney pins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up the week after Valentine's Day with a flashback to their cake tasting.
> 
> I just noticed as I'm getting ready to post this that I ended it on the flashback. Changing it up on accident this chapter, I suppose!

"Ben." Rey shook her husband's shoulder. "Beeennnnn, my dad will be here soon."

Ben flopped his arm over Rey's empty space in bed next to him, groaning. "What time is it?" 

"Almost 5."

Ben pushed himself up. "Do you have to go?" He pulled Rey to him, nuzzling her bump. "I'll miss you."

Rey ran her fingers through his tousled hair. "I want that Alice pin. Besides, you'll be at work all day."

"Don't remind me." He pressed a kiss to her stomach. "I'd rather be with you." He drifted his hand under the hem of her dress and squeezed. "There are much better things we could be doing right now."

Rey giggled and backed away, bending down to kiss his pouty lips. "I won't be out late. We can do that when we get home." She went to the bedroom door when she heard the front doorbell ring. "You want anything?"

Ben got out of bed, making his way slowly to Rey and pulling her into his arms. "Just you. One dance, just you and me beneath the moon, beside the sea." He swayed them groggily side to side. "One dance and it's happily ever after...."

Rey moaned when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, his hands drifting under her skirt again. "Ben," she started as his lips moved to her chin. "My dad's here. I have to go."

Ben kissed her one last time, reluctantly pulling away. "Gitchee gitchee goo." He nibbled on the tip of her nose making her giggle as she slipped out from his arms and out the door.

Rey went on these day trips to Disney World with her father sometimes. When Ben first went to the Andor house for dinner, they had an 8x10 picture of the Spectromagic _Cinderella_ float surrounded by Spectromagic pins attached to a shimmering black frame on their mantel. Next to it, a smaller picture of the Good Fairies from the _Sleeping Beauty_ float in the same black frame with matching Good Fairies pins. "Dad and I went every month on pin release day for two years to get those," Rey had told him. "That's Disney's best evening parade ever and I will fight you on that, Ben Solo." Cassian chose that moment to show him the video he took of the final Spectromagic parade from 2010 with a young teenage Rey sobbing at the end. "This is not a magic night!"

It's about a hour drive between Tallahassee and Orlando so Rey and Cassian would leave early and get breakfast at the Polynesian Resort for Cassian's favorite Tonga Toast then spend some time in one of the parks. Sometimes Ben went with them or Jyn, Hux, Kaydel, Rose, or Finn. 

Ben picked up one of their wedding photos next to the bed. It was one of those photo collages of them with their cake. The frame was an off white with hints of light peach and tiny painted Mad Tea Party teacups. Rey had decorated this one with her Lattes With Character pins, held in place in the drilled holes with museum wax. Ben sighed, running his fingers over the Maleficent pin before putting the picture down. He missed her already. 

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Poe shook the tall wedding planner's hand. "Nice to meet ya, Miss Phasma! I'm Poe," he placed a hand over his heart, "the best man."

"We brought the bomb squad!" Rey smacked a hand over her mouth at her excited outburst. 

Ben smiled down at her adoringly, squeezing her to his side. Their wedding planner recommended they bring a couple people with them to their planning session. The best man made sense, especially with Rey insisting that Poe should be able to handle wedding planning if he could diffuse a bomb. "He makes difficult decisions all the time," she explained. "Which wire should I cut? Do we want the eggshell or ivory napkins? Do you see my point?" Kaydel, Rey's maid of honor, came too.

The corner of Phasma's lips twitched. "Good to know should there be a bomb threat, now if you'll follow me..." 

Rey sat down at the table set up for them in Franck's Studio. It was named after the character from _Father of the Bride_ and set up to look like the one in the movie. She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "I already know what I want, but I'm still trying everything."

Poe looked at his watch. "Why are we doing cake first? It's 9am."

Kaydel shrugged. "I'm just going where people tell me. If those people tell me to eat cake at 9am, I'll do it."

Phasma came in with a large tray of samples and set it down in the middle of the table. "Here you are. Try whatever combos you like and I'll record your selection here." She tapped a very fat binder on the table as she took a seat. "We also need to decide what style cake you want." Phasma pointed up to the screen on the wall with pictures of cakes. "Now, I already know your color scheme. Purple and peach flowers and a bit of pale pink."

Rey finished chewing her lemon cake with raspberry mousse. It's the cake flavor she and Ben wanted so she tried it first. "We like that topsy turvy cake." She wiggled her fingers over the tray, deciding on a piece of chocolate cake with banana cream.

Pasma flipped through her binder. "The uneven one? That's our Mad Hatter style. The bakery could do pale pink hearts on the side."

Ben nodded as he chewed his bite of white cake with cookies and cream frosting. He wondered if he could convince Rey to do a tier in this combo. "Yes that one." He shook his head at Rey when she held up the red velvet cake sample. "We already have the topper too." 

Rey smiled at Ben, squeezing his hand. "We met on the teacup ride." A cake designed for a mad tea party? It was perfect for them.

Phasma scribbled some notes in her binder. "It sounds like you've done your research. You know projection mapping can't be done with this cake, I take it?"

"Projection mapping?" Poe looked around the table. "What's that and why would they want it?"

Phasma brought up pictures of projection mapped cakes on the screen. "It's quite popular. You can have a custom selection of Disney videos or even your own photos projected onto the cake, but that side needs to be flat and at least 5 tiers. It makes for a fun, unique show at receptions."

Poe nudged Ben's foot with his as he watched Cinderella's carriage spin around a cake tier on the screen. "Hey, you should do that!" But Ben was already shaking his head no. "What do you mean no? You're obsessed with that carriage."

Ben crinkled his nose at the taste of the chocolate fudge frosting. It was definitely not his favorite. "We're already splurging on riding in the actual carriage—"

"And the flowers!" Rey chimed in.

Ben kissed her cheek. "And the flowers." He turned his attention back to Poe. "Rey wants a lot of flowers."

"Um." Poe looked around the table before settling his eyes on Phasma. "I gotta say, my buddy is making me nervous. How much is this projection cake? And flowers?"

"$3,100 for the cake," Phasma replied, not even checking her price list, probably having that price memorized. "And," she looked down as she flipped through her binder, "some of the more elaborate floral centerpieces are up to $900 each."

Kaydel coughed, caught off guard at the high cost of everything. Poe patted her back. It was the first noise she made since they started sampling the cakes. She had been too busy eating to contribute to the conversation. "Aaaaanyway. Now that we're settled on not having a projection mapped cake, can we discuss flavors?"

Rey nodded eagerly. "Lemon cake, raspberry mousse, and raspberry jam filling. No to $900 centerpieces." She turned to Ben. "I want a lot of flowers, but not that many."

"Rey," Kaydel sat up, folding her hands in front of her. She was in serious maid of honor business mode. "Maybe pick another flavor for one of the tiers?"

Phasma nodded in agreement. "I recommend that too. That way guests can choose."

Ben stroked his thumb over the back of Rey's hand soothingly. He wanted to remove that frown from her face, but he also saw an opportunity to get the other flavor he liked. "Sweetheart, most of it will still be lemon."

Rey pulled his hand from his and crossed her arms. "No. That's our special couple flavor. We already agreed on this."

Poe licked his fingers. "Special couple flavor? Is it this..." he picked up a container to read the lid, "orange white chocolate mousse? Because this is good."

"It's a mashup of their cupcakes at Maz's," Kaydel explained for the couple. Ben was busy peppering Rey's face with kisses, making her giggle. They were always doing that, getting distracted and lost in each other as if they were in a world of their own. Kaydel picked up a piece of the lemon cake. "Maz always makes lemon cupcakes for Rey and," she scooped on some raspberry mousse, "chocolate with raspberry for Ben."

Poe pointed to the tray. "Sounds like we need a chocolate layer." 

Ben sat back, twirling a lock of hair from Rey's ponytail between his fingers. It was a hot July day, even this early in the morning, so she pulled her hair back. "No. Rey's right. All lemon raspberry." He leaned in to kiss her lips, quickly pulling away before he could get sidetracked again. "And I see you dressed in white, just us two, a dream come true." His eyes drifted to her lips. Maybe he was a bit distracted.

Kaydel dabbed the corners of her mouth with a white paper napkin with etched Disney's Fairy Tale weddings in shiny silver print. It was her job as maid of honor to speak for the bride when her husband-to-be's lips were preventing her from speaking. "She's not changing her mind. We can always have something chocolate for dessert, right? Rey's been going on and on about chocolate glass slippers."

Phasma nodded as she checked some boxes on the form and made notes. "We'll get to that when we visit the kitchen this afternoon for the next tasting."

Poe kicked Ben when he and Rey started getting a little carried away, causing them to jump apart. "Kaydel was right—"

"HA!" Kaydel interrupted. "Right about what? I'm right about many things. You have to be more specific."

"I'm just saying, maybe it was a bad idea thinking the four of us could share a room. Who knows what they would accidentally do in front of us."

Phasma stood up, picking up the tray. "I'll be back with some table linen samples."

Poe watched her leave, making sure she was fully out of the room. "Forgot she was here."

Ben kicked him this time.

××××××××××××

Rey waved her limited edition _Alice in Wonderland_ pop up book pin. "Got it! We're going on the safari next."

Ben sat back in his office chair, smiling at the image on his phone screen. Rey video called him after she left the pin store. Apparently she and Cassian were spending the morning at the Animal Kingdom. "What does it say inside?" Rey already had the first _Peter Pan_ pin in the set from their trip last month. When popped open, the inside said, "One upon a time, Peter Pan was soaring above the rooftops of London, looking for his shadow, when he found the window of the Darlings." with a picture to match.

Rey zoomed in on the pin in Cassian's hands. He lifted the latch open and she read, "Once upon a time, Alice was lazily daydreaming with her cat, Dinah. All of a sudden, she saw a White Rabbit run by in quite a hurry. 'I'm late!' he cried." There was a picture to match the words of Alice who was in a tree with her cat, watching the White Rabbit run by with his pocket watch.

"Alice is a good name for a girl," Bazine said from her spot seated on the other side of the desk.

Ben shrugged a shoulder, watching the scene Rey was showing him of her walk towards the safari. "We're considering it."

"Because we met on the teacup ride," Rey's voice added from his phone. Her face appeared on the screen when she flipped it. "Who's there with you?"

"Say hello." Ben held up his phone so Bazine could wave. "It's Bazine. She's here to go over a case." His eyes cut over to the stack of boxes next to his desk. The man who visited his office for a consultation last week came back. He hadn't gotten a cheaper offer and wanted the best. Ben didn't blame him. He noticed some problems early on in his research and called Bazine in right away to discuss investigating.

"We're here!" Rey zoomed in on the Kilimanjaro Safaris sign. "Journey through Africa's amazing wildlife!" Rey read off excitedly. "Ben? I have to go." She flipped the screen so she was in it now. Ben could tell by her shoulder movements that she was rubbing her bump. "And I mean GO. Our maybe Alice is pressing on my bladder. Love you, bye!" Ben was just opening his mouth to reply when the phone jostled and Cassian's face appeared on the screen.

"Maybe Alice?" Cassian quirked an eyebrow. 

Ben propped his phone against his monitor so he could click through his client's file on his computer. "We've been talking about baby names. Rey said we should probably find out what we're having at the next appointment." He leaned forward, squinting at the tiny print on the computer screen as if bringing his face closer would make the words make more sense.

"Disney names?" Cassian chuckled. "I like it. What are you thinking for a boy?"

Ben sat back and swiveled in his chair. "Isn't it obvious?" He waved Bazine off when she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Cassian, but I really have to go." 

Cassian's head bobbed up and down looking as if a light bulb went on over his head. "Sure sure. I'll have Rey and maybe Oliver home by dinner. Love you, kid!"

"Love you too." Ben turned his phone off and set it down on his desk, ready to get to work. 

Bazine flipped through the file in her hands. "Alice and Oliver are good choices. Any others? Like, hmmm... let's see. Peter? Christopher? Oh, I know!" She got a wicked gleam in her eye. "This is half your kid, right? Already causing Rey trouble. I think," she tapped her chin with a finger. "Maleficent."

Ben wadded up a piece of scrap paper and tossed it at her. "Very funny."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

Rey curled up in bed next to Ben, looking at her new Maleficent Lattes With Character pin in her hands. The teacup was black with lime green flames, a raven on the bottom, her staff as a handle, and her face etched on top to mimic the foam on a real latte. "You know, you're kind of like Maleficent."

Ben paused his typing on his laptop. "You think I'm an evil fairy?"

Rey snorted a giggle. "You with black wings and horns?!" She leaned over to her nightstand to put her pin down. "No. I meant the other thing."

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back down next to him. "What other thing? The deceit? Or the green skin?" His eyes roamed over the document he was reading.

"No. Ahem." Rey cleared her throat and sat up a bit. "Well well, quite the glittering assemblage! Now you simple fools shall deal with me and all the powers of Hell!" she quoted then snuggled back into Ben's side. "Powerful, wicked, and determined. I bet you're quite the dragon in the courtroom." 

Ben squeezed her to his side, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Maleficent failed, sweetheart. I don't fail."

Rey grinned up at him. "I said kind of." She turned her attention back to the episode of _Phineas and Ferb_ on the TV. "You're a winning Maleficent who isn't evil and doesn't have green skin."

Ben closed his files before shutting down his laptop. He reluctantly got out of bed and shuffled across the sandy blue ocean print carpet to put the laptop in his bag that was resting on a red seashell chair. Rather than going back to his side of the bed, he went to Rey's side and climbed right on top of her. "Gitchee gitchee goo." He nudged her nose with his. "And in yonder topmost hotel room dreaming of her true love, Princess Rey." He kissed her sweetly. "She is indeed most wondrous and fair, gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose."

"My baby's got his own way of talking," she cupped Ben's face with both hands, "whenever he says something sweet." She leaned in to kiss his lips, moaning into his mouth. 

Ben sat up straddling Rey's hips quickly to pull off his shirt before hovering over her again. "Chicka chicka choo wap. Never gonna stop." He rested his weight on top of her as he placed a kiss just below her ear. "Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you. I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Googled not expecting much, but was surprisingly shocked to find a Tumblr with archives of Disney Channel schedules. So _Phineas and Ferb_ really did air on Disney XD the nights they were there.
> 
> I've never made Rey's pin frame, but it feels like something she would make? I kind of want one. Get on this, Etsy!
> 
> I might take a bit longer with the next update because I want to get some of the next chapters outlined? Right now all I have is a simple list, but who knows.... These chapters might be ready faster than I expect.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the songs "Little Wonders" from _Meet the Robinsons_ and "Proud of Your Boy" from _Aladdin_.
> 
> Are they having an Oliver or an Alice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have their 20 week checkup and big news to share.
> 
> This chapter's flashback scene is the parent wedding dances.

Leia sat down in her office chair with her freshly poured cup of coffee she got from the break room. She shook her computer mouse, bringing her monitor to life, and entered her password before opening Facebook's website. Rey was having her 20 week appointment today and either she or Ben would be doing a live video afterwards with an update. Leia was anxious to find out if she would be having a granddaughter or grandson. 

Luke popped his head in and knocked on the doorframe, his own mug in his hands. "Did I miss it?" He walked into the office, pulling his wheeled office chair behind him and around the desk next to his twin sister. 

"Look who came out of hiding?" Leia asked, sliding over a bit so her brother had more room behind her desk. Luke rarely came out of his office. He was practically a hermit. "And no, it hasn't started yet."

Luke sat back, taking a sip from his mug when a notification popped up on Leia's computer. 

"Ah!" Leia opened the live video. "Just in time."

The video bounced around a bit only showing what Leia guessed were Rey's feet standing on a sidewalk. "Is everyone here?" she asked. Leia added her thumbs up emoji to the series of comments on the video. "I think we can start, sweetheart," she heard Ben's voice off camera.

The camera paned up to Rey's face. "I can't start without my mum."

"Your mother says, 'Introduce me to my grandson already!' so I think you're good," Ben replied.

Rey took a deep breath. "Hiiiii, everyone!" She waved the sonogram image in her hands before Ben zoomed in on her bump. "You guessed right, Mum. We would like you all to meet Oliver."

××××××××××××

_flashback_

"And now will Mr. Cassian Andor and Mrs. Leia Solo please approach their daughter and son for a special dance to the song you chose."

Leia knew Ben didn't want to do the mother/son dance at his wedding. He wasn't vocal about it, but his hesitance and silence on the subject spoke volumes. But then Cassian called her one day to talk about the parent dances and asking her to help him pick out their song. "We're a family now and we're going to do this together," Cassian explained. Leia had a feeling there was more to it than that, but nevertheless she agreed because she loved her son. So here she was, following him out to the dance floor as the opening notes to _Little Wonders_ began playing. She looked over at Rey and Cassian, Rey nearly meeting her father's height in her heels. They were already laughing and twirling around much faster than this song called for while she placed a hand on Ben's much higher shoulder.

_Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know?  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

"You're doing this for her, aren't you?" Leia nodded in Rey's direction.

Ben watched the father and daughter silently a moment before answering. Leia knew it as his thinking through a problem face. "What do you mean? Weddings always have a dance with the parents or another family member when a parent isn't in the picture. It's tradition." 

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate_

Leia chuckled without humor when Ben spun her under his arm. "What have you two done that's been traditional, especially for this wedding?"

_Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours still remain  
Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
'Til you feel it all around you_

Leia looked up, up, and up at her son. Even in her high heels, he still towered over her. 

_And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Memories seemed to flash through Ben's eyes as he looked down at his mother while they slowly swayed. "Mom, I..."

_Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours still remain  
All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I cannot forget  
The way I feel right now_

Leia smiled up at him, cupping his cheek. "I know, Ben. I know." 

Ben looked away a moment to watch Rey and Cassian, who were doing some weird waltzy tango now, before turning his attention back to Leia.

_Yeah, these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours  
And these small hours  
Still remain, yeah  
Oh, they still remain_

"I know I wasn't born perfect like you. I don't save innocent people from being sent to prison and I charge every client." Ben visibly swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Ben, I wasn't—"

"No. I was a rotten kid." Ben cut her off. "A goof-off. No good."

"Don't say that about my son." Leia gave him her best stern mom face.

"I'm doing my best and Rey's a big part of that, but..." Ben pursed his lips. "I just want, I'm trying hard to make you proud of your boy."

_Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders  
Still remain_

Leia tugged on his shoulder to pull him down, Ben bending to help his mother reach. "I am proud of you, Ben." She kissed his cheek. "So very proud."

××××××××××××

"Look at this one!" Rey held up a tiny red onesie with the words _Dad’s Little Dude_ on the front. They were at The Children’s Place at the Governor’s Square Mall browsing the baby things before meeting the Andors in the food court for dinner.

"It’s cute but, sweetheart," Ben took the onesie from her and hung it back up, "we don’t need to buy anything right now."

Rey frowned up at him. She couldn’t wait to buy baby things now that she knew they were having an Oliver and not an Alice. "But I have a coupon!"

Ben pursed his lips. It was hard to argue with Rey when she had a coupon. She loved saving money, even if it meant spending money to save money.

"And!" Rey continued when he didn’t answer, "if we sign up for a credit card, we can save 30%." She held up a onesie with a rocket and he shook his head no. "That’s on top of my coupon."

Ben took the rocket onesie from her hands and hung it back up. "Where did you even get a coupon? I thought we were just browsing."

Rey squealed, ignoring his question. "Look, a clearance section!!" That was another one of Rey's favorite things. She loved discounted items.

Thankfully Ben was able to talk Rey out of the store credit card, but she got to use her coupon on that _Dad’s Little Dude_ onesie and a set of socks. Ben wasn’t sure if their kid would even like wearing socks, he remembered Winta constantly pulling them off when she was a baby, but buying them was worth the smile that wouldn’t leave Rey’s face as they rode the escalator down to the lower level food court. 

"Look at this!" Rey held up a tiny white sock. She had ripped open the package the moment they left the store. "Can you believe it? Oliver’s foot will be this small?"

Ben took the sock from her once they stepped off the escalator. "I think we have a 23-19." He tickled her nose with it.

"Rey!" Jyn came at them out of nowhere, pulling Rey into her arms. “Stardust, I’m so happy! Let me see him.” She held her daughter away by the shoulders and looked down at Rey’s bump. "Hello, Oliver. I’m your grandma."

Rey seemed to have forgotten she had a husband then and that said husband was still holding a baby sock as she walked away with her mother, arms looped together. "Look at this," Rey held out the partner white sock that she dug out of her shopping bag. "It’s so tiny!"

Ben watched them walk to a table, chatting excitedly over the little white sock when Cassian came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. His father-in-law exchanged an excited smile with him, then nudged him towards the Chick Fil A. Rey wanted chicken fingers and after Arby’s, Chick Fil A had her favorite.

When Ben carried the tray of chicken fingers, waffle fries, lemonade, and plenty of barbeque sauce to the table, he saw Rey and Jyn huddled together over a phone. "What are you two up to?" He set the tray down and took a seat across from Rey.

Jyn swiped her finger over the phone screen. "Oh, nothing. Just browsing personalized baby things on Etsy, now that we have a name." She looked up at Ben for a moment beaming a big smile then looked back at her screen. 

"Did you know we can put Oliver’s name in a storybook?" Rey dunked a waffle fry into her sauce before licking it off and dunking it again. "We have to do it."

It was one thing deciding to have a baby then seeing his wife’s belly grow with their child inside, but now he had a name and even his own little white socks. Ben was happy, very happy, but also feeling a bit overwhelmed and he just wanted to go home and maybe watch _Meet the Robinsons_. So he and Cassian sat there quietly, not adding much to Rey and Jyn’s Etsy chatter about new baby items they were finding. By the end of this dinner, Ben was pretty sure his baby would have his own library of personalized storybooks.

"Ben!" Rey frantically dug into her shopping bag while on their way up the escalator after dinner. They had just said goodnight to Jyn and Cassian who parked near Macy's. "I'm missing a sock! I thought this only happened to laundry?"

"Oh yeah." Ben took the sock out of his suit pocket and handed it to her.

Rey kissed it before placing it gently into her bag with the others and stepping off the escalator.

"Come here." Ben gently guided Rey around to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing as he rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"Are you ok?" Rey asked after a few moments. "Do you have gas? Was it the chicken fingers? This mall doesn't have an Arby's, so—"

"No." Ben kissed the side of her neck before straightening up and cradling her face in his hands. "No," he repeated. "I just needed a minute." He kissed her lips, quickly because they were in the middle of the mall. "And... I love you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tallahassee does not have a Buy Buy Baby! But I think this mall scene worked out ok. Rey could get her baby things and chicken fingers all in one spot.
> 
> I have a new story! _Cover Your Crystal Eyes_. It's happy Reylo, but estranged Ben and Leia finding each other years later angst because I think that's a really interesting relationship to explore. Rated T, Rey and Hux also adopted by the Andors, and set on Naboo. If that's your thing, check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
